Bolts and Arrows
by Ice and Fire dragon
Summary: What if Daryl wasn't the only archer in the group? What if he wasn't the only one who have scars he wished to hide? What would happen when two damaged, broken people met each other with an arrow in the face? Will they get along like a house on fire or will they go together like oil and water? Read to find out. Daryl X oc
1. Chapter 1

Rick was feeling guilty after leaving Morgan and his son after they saved his life, but a small part of him wasn't guilty, as he had to look for his wife and son. But before he could wallow in guilty any longer he sees a gas station in the distance and looks down at the fuel gage in his police cruiser and notices that he is started to run low on fuel, then he looks back to the road.

He only pulls into the entrance rather then going fully in as it is surrounded by abandoned cars, he parks the car and then slowly looks at his surroundings to see if there is any immediate danger. When he see that it is clear he leans into the back of the cruiser and pulls out a red jerry can, he then puts his hand on his belt and grabs the handle of his gun and slowly opens the car door. As he steps out he looks around again to make sure nothing would jump out and attack him.

But what he doesn't see while he was looking around was the tall, slim figure in the distance just coming out of the trees behind him. The figure pauses as it looks in Rick's direction and quickly drops into a crouched position and reaches behind them and pulls out a large compact bow and notches an arrow as they slowly creep towards the gas station and Rick.

Rick starts walking forward and looks towards a house, which is behind the gas station and sees that there a male and female body sat together on the porch, both had blood spatter behind them, with bullet holes on the backs of there heads. Shaking his head at the horrid display he continues to walk towards the gas pumps, still completely unaware of the figure closing in on him.

As he reaches the gas station he sees a weather battered sign hanging off its hinges. NO GAS! Rick sighs and then starts to look around as he gets the feeling that he isn't alone anymore. He is now walking through the dual row of cars looking in them to see if any have any keys and gas in them.

The figure, which is now only a few meters behind him, tilts their head at Rick as he starts to talk to something. Moving slightly to the side behind him and sees the back of what once was a little girl.

"Hey lil' girl, I'm looking for some gas. Lil' girl it's okay I'm a police officer."

Shaking their head at Rick the figure stands up and draws back the string on the bow as the girl turns round slowly and reveals that they are now one of the walkers. The figure sees Rick starting to back away slowly and lets the arrow fly straight into the skull of the walker.

Rick is startled twice in the space of a minute the first was due to the girl he was asking questions too turning round and he sees that it isn't a girl any longer, it is one of the walkers that Morgan warned him about. And the second was when an arrow zooms past millimetres away from his face straight into the right of eye of the walker, killing it.

As the walker falls to the ground Rick spins round and draws his gun aiming it at the figure which was stood behind him, with another aim right at his head.

"Rick?"

Both Rick and the stranger look at each other properly, while at gun and arrow point, and they see who they are aiming at. Rick lowers his gun slightly as he gazes to the figure in disbelief, as the stranger lowers the arrow to the ground, but the arrow is still notched into the bow.

"Reyna?" Rick says while gazing in complete shock at the woman in front of him. He runs his eyes down from her dark brown/black hair that was in a greasy ponytail, to her shocked hazel eyes. When he looks at her eyes he is appalled to see a pink newly heal scar over her right eye and when she blinks he can see the scar on her eyelid as well. And he quickly scans the rest of her face to see if there are any other marks and sees an old scar on her upper lip. (AN: Rey looks like Mila Kunis with a scar over her right eye and a little scar on her lip.)

But before he could check to see if there was anymore injuries she partly snarls out "Ya gunna shoot me or not bro?"

All the while a smirk is on her face as she sees realization flash across his face as he quickly lowers his gun.

"R…Rey?" Rick rushes her and throws his arms around her, while ignoring her stiffing frame and pushes his face into the top of her head.

Forcing her body to relax Rey wraps her arms around Rick's waist and buries her head into his chest, while chuckling at her brother.

After a few minutes the step away from each other and Rick looks down at his sister.

"Rey, what are you doing here? I thought you were on tour?"

"I was but I heard about you getting shot and requested leave to come and make sure you were okay, we heard about the 'Cannibal disease' flying around and just as I landed in Florida, the world went to shit and I got my shit together as quickly as I could and then I made my way to your place, hoping to find Lori and Carl and to visit you. But as I got to yours Lori and Carl were gone and I wasn't able to find you in Kings County."

As she was talking she was walking towards the walker she shot and reached down and pulled the arrow out with a sickening slurp. And as wiped the blood and brain off the arrow with a ratty cloth from her pocket, she sees Rick's disturbed look on his face and chuckles.

"Anyway enough about me, how are you and how in God's name are you so damn clean?"

Chuckling Rick walks back to his cruiser and grabs the duffle bag full of guns and says " The station ran on propane and had running showers and I'm a bit sore but I'll worry bout that when I find Lori and Carl."

Shaking her head at her brother she takes a quick glance at the weapons in the bag and gives off a low whistle. But before the siblings could say anything they both hear a nicker from behind the abandoned house.

They share a look as they get their weapons ready and slowly approach the back of the house and they see two horses in a field, a brown mare and a black stallion.

Rey shoulder's her bow and says, " Well looks like we have our rides, ya tackle 'em, I need to get my stuff then we can go."

And then she is gone before Rick could even utter a word, shaking his head he goes into the barn gun raised and finds the tackle and saddles the mare and tries to saddle the stallion but the horse just snorts at him and starts to buck and kick at him.

Rey comes back just in time to see Rick throw a saddle on the ground and grabs his hair in frustration, walking round a bit more she sees the stallion prancing round in front of Rick.

Both males hearing sound of laughter behind them turn and see Rey leaning again the wall with a big duffle bag at the feet. When she sees she has both of their attention she whistles and the stallion trots over and allows her to swing up onto its back and grab a hold of its mane.

She leads the horse to where rick and jumps down and quickly saddles the horse while Rick grabs her bag and then tried to remember how to ride a horse, all while mumbling to himself and the horse.

She quickly catches up to Rick and grabs her bag off him and them smirks at him, before she leans over and slaps the horse and gets it to gallop down the field towards the road, with Rick shouting and hollering for it to take it easy. Laughing to herself she gently kicks her horse into a gallop and chases after her brother, who is still struggling to regain control of his horse.

After the first hour on the horse Rick finally got the hang of riding again and he got full control of his horse and the siblings where calmly trotting down the main highway to Atlanta, which Rick sending the odd glare at his sister.

Rey chuckles and leans over and put a hand on Rick's shoulder. " Come on, bro. Lighten pull, it were a lil' joke."

But before Rick could say anything to his chuckling sister, the siblings spot the jam-packed highway of people trying to exit the city.

Turn on her horse to look back the way they came, Rey says " Erm, Rick? Surely there should be traffic goin' to the city, not out."

Rick looks at his sister and spots the slightly worried look in her eyes before shrugging and he leads his horse in the outer edges of the city. He hears his sister swear and mutter under her before she follows him into the city. They head further into the city and Rey is get more and more taunt and is constantly looking round her, with her bow and her arrows in accessible reach. The horses start to panic slightly as the Grimes' lead them round stray walkers in the street.

"Hey, hey easy girl, you can out run 'em" Rick says patting his horse but before anything else could be said he lifts his head and tilts it to the side as he listens carefully at what could only be a helicopter, as he turns to see if Rey heard it he see the reflection of a helicopter in the glass window of a building he was passing and he kicks his horse to gallop down the street to the center of the city.

Hearing her brother urge his horse quickly, her head snaps in his direction and sees him heading the center of the city.

"No! Rick don't!"

She spurs he horse to follow Rick and is then side by side with him.

"Rick! Damn it! What you doin'!"

"Following the helicopter"

"What! There is no damn chopper!"

But before anything else could be said Rick is about to turn a corner when both horse suddenly rear in fear and the siblings look on in horror at the massive herd of walkers, which are ahead of them. All of which are starting to turn round and growl hungrily at the rearing horses and gob-smacked humans.

Rey growls and spins her horse to face Rick and shouts "Move!"

This make the walkers growl louder but Rick kicks his horse and they gallop down a side street, to get away from the following herd of walkers. But the side street was still packed with walkers and then at the end another herd of walkers, which is smaller than the first but still a problem for the siblings.

Rick does to turn his horse round again but before anything else could happen he is thrown for his horse as a walker latches on to its rear left leg. He lands painfully on the floor before he struggles to get up and a walker notices Rick on the ground and limps over to him. As Rick is still in a daze form the fall he sees the walker but can't do anything about it, and just the walker is lowing its head to take a chuck out of his neck an arrow pierces it from behind and stops a centimeter away from Rick's nose.

Rick kicks the walker off him and stand just as a hand grabs the arrow and another hand grabs his arm and pulls him towards them. Then the pair are running around the two horses, one already corpse with ten walkers already feasting on it and more shuffling over, the other was trying to flee but is soon brought down with walkers eating it alive.

Rick spots the tank before dragging his sister towards it before shoving her underneath it. He turns to look back at what used to be his horse and see his bag of guns. He was about to go and run towards it before he sees the walkers heading towards him.

He drops to the floor and crawls under the tank to join his sister, in what he thinks are his last day on earth. He takes his pistol out and is about to shot the walkers behind him when he sees his sister crawl further underneath the tank and then pull herself up through a hatch. He quickly follows her before he seals the hatch so walkers can't get to him to his sister.

After Rey sees her brother is fine she stands up to look through the open top hatch to see what the situation was. She sticks her head out and sees that walkers are starting to try and climb up the tank to get to her. She duck back inside and locks the hatch as well. Before she collapse to the ground and breaths a sigh of relief.

Rick sits at the back on the tank next to a dead soldier, and he sees there is a full clip of bullets as well as a spare pistol and goes to grab them. But the solider wasn't fully dead, it was a walker. It was slowly turning to face Rick and in his panic he shoots it in the head. But the shot echoed in the enclosed space and made the siblings loose there hear for a few minutes.

Rey glares a Rick before she crawls over and grab the clip from the soldier and passes to Rick, who loads it into his new gun, before she grabs a grenade that was in the right pocket of the jacket.

The siblings start to relax slightly, Rick more than Rey, before they jump in shock as the radio in the tank crackles to life.

"Hey Dumbass 1 and 2. You all cozy in there?"

Rick leaps toward the radio and hits his head to the roof of the tanks, before he grabs the radio, while glaring at a cackling Rey.

"Who ever you are, I. .We are more than a little concerned in here"

"Well you would be more concerned at what I'm seeing. As you and your friend and surrounded by walkers, but there is a chance you can get out with my help as I can see that most of the walkers are distracted."

"If we get out can we get the bag with the guns?"

Rick still has his figure of the button so both him and the voice her Rey snarls out, " Rick forget the god damn guns, they aren't an option."

The voice carries on " Yeah no option, now listen to me when you get out of the tank I need to you run to your right, there is an alley, run down there I'll meet you at the end. How many bullets you got?"

Rick looks at Rey and they count.

"Two full clips, so that's 15 each and Rey has 10 arrows."

"Well you make em' count and you need to go now as your horses aren't going to distract they much longer."

With that the voice goes and the siblings look to each other before they stand and unlock the top hatch. Rey shoots an arrow into the walker on the tank and Rick climbs out and sees the gravity of the situation. Rey climbs out and grabs her arrow out of the walker before nudging Rick to get a move on.

The siblings both jump down off the tank, Rey with more grace than Rick, and the start to shoot any walker that are in their way. They head down the alley when Rey runs out of bullets and loads an arrow and she is about to aim it at what she thinks is a walker, when it shouts out from behind the fence.

"Not dead. Not Dead. Hurry this way."

The person opens the gate and the Grimes' run in and they shut the gate before backing away from the fence. They then see a fire escape and the person starts to climb up it before Rick and then Rey follow behind him.

They get to the half way platform when they stop and take a break from the run/climb from the walkers.

"Nice moves, Clint Eastwood, Artemis. You two the new sheriffs? Come to clean town?"

Rick and Rey look at each other in amusement before Rick steps forward, "name's Rick Grimes and this is my sister Rey. You are?"

"Glenn."

Before anything else could be said, all three look down to see loads of walker trying to climb the fire escape ladder.

Glenn look up and says with a slight smile as he starts to climb, "We got to climb more but the good news is that if we fall, it will kill us."

Rey chuckles and follows him and says, "Well ain't ya the sun is shining, glass is half full kind a guy."

As they reach the top Rey holds a hand out for Rick as Glenn rush to the opposite side of the building before starting to climb down again. The siblings follow him and when they step on the platform, Glenn pulls out a radio.

"I'm coming through the alley, there are four geeks out here and I have two guests."

Just then two burly men in body amour come out of a door and smash two of the closest walkers head with a bat and crowbar before Glenn ushers Ricks in first, as Rey shoots an arrow to the next closest walker, before following them in the building.

As Rey is walking through the door she hears a woman scream something, before she sees a woman holding her brother at gunpoint. She sees red as she aims an arrow at the blond woman before she walks and stands next to Rick.

"You killed us all!"

"Andrea, calm down and put the gun down." The two men in amour remove their masks before asking Andrea to calm down.

Seeing as Andrea isn't going to remove the weapon from Rick, Rey steps towards Andrea and holds the arrow between her eyes and she growls out at the blond.

"Lower the damn gun or ya gettin' an arrow between the eyes"

"Rey! Cut it out!"

Rick grabs his sister before pulling her away from the blond, who has lowered the gun.

A Hispanic man, one of who let them in says " your gun fire has attracted them from the whole city."

The whole group head to the front of the store they were held up in and they all see walkers upon walker trying to get in the store.

Andrea turn ad snaps, " You two rang the dinner bell."

Rey turns to her and says while walking away "Shut up, ya lot are probably scavenging and knew the risk of the city and if ya going to aim a gun at people and threaten them, make sure the damn safely is off first."

Disclaimer/Author's Note:

This is my 1st TWD fanfic and I'm sort if I go the accents wrong but I'm trying to write how they would speak.

I don't own the Walking Dead or any characters but Rey Grimes and any fillers that are going to be put in, also any other new characters.

Please no flames and I will try to update regularly.

Please PM me with any tips you have on making the store better.

Hope you guys like the 1st chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Before Andrea or anyone else could reply to Rey's comment, one of the walkers in front the front of the store starts to smash a stone on the glass window trying to get to them. Everyone quickly backs further away from the window, as they all see it start to slowly crack and chip away.

Andrea glances at Rick and then faces the door again saying " the hell were you doing anyway?"

Rick looks at Andrea and says, " Tryin' to flag down the helicopter," while he is saying this Rey doesn't take her eyes off the door but she does shake her head at her brother confession.

The group all looks at each other as T-Dog scoffs and says to Rick " That's crap man, there ain't no damn helicopter."

Jacqui, the other woman in the group, says to Rick in a semi calming voice " You were chasing hallucinations. Imagining things, it happens."

Rick snaps, " I saw it," with a snarl on his face.

Andrea looks as if she was about to comment when Rey says, without looking behind her, "Blondie drop it, if Rick says he saw a chopper, he saw one."

Not wanting another fight between the two younger women, Morales turns to T-Dog, who is glancing around the room, " Hey T-Dog try the CB again, try to contact the others."

Rick glances as Rey before asking "Others? You mean the refugee center?"

Jacqui sarcastically reply's " Yeah the refugee center has biscuits waiting for us."

Rey sharply turns round to the elder woman and snaps "Watch your mouth woman, he just woke from a coma two days ago."

T-Dog says to everyone, while they all give Rey and Rick looks of shock, "No signal. Maybe the roof."

But before they could say anything in reply, they all heard gunshots from the roof of the store they were in. Rey sharply turns back towards the door and sees more walkers piling up in front of it. She sees T-Dog and Morales glance at each other out the corner of her eye, before everyone bar Rick runs towards the stairs leading to the roof, cursing alone the way. The Grimes siblings share a confused glace at each other before they grab their weapons and run after them.

They hear Andrea moan, "Oh no is that Dixon?" before the group disappears through a door.

As Rick and Rey are running up the stairs after everyone else, Rey hears a groan from the third floor; she glances at Rick who is still running up the stairs. She hears the groan again and decides to investigate it, as they can't have any walkers sneaking up on them. Silently she draws an arrow as she prowls through the third floor of the store, getting closer and closer to the groaning. She approaches a closed door and looks through the little window on the door and sees a walker stumbling around the room.

She slowly opens the door and fires the arrow just as the walker started to turn round to face her. She redraws another arrow and searches the room for any more walkers. When she didn't see anymore she stops and listens. When she doesn't hear anymore groaning, she stand to her full height and she has a good look at what was in the room.

"Jackpot" she mutters under her breath as she sees an open bag on the floor in the rear left corner of the room. She quickly goes to it and pulls out a quiver, bigger than her own, full stocked with thirty arrows. She then pulls an empty compound bow quiver and she attaches it to her bow and then she pulls out a large hunting knife with a holster and clips it to her belt.

After she checks the bag again to make sure it was empty, she folds it up and places it in her duffle bag, which hasn't left her shoulder, and she grabs her new quiver and puts it on her back. She stands with her old quiver in her hands before she places in on her back on top of the new quiver, so she can store and reach more arrows.

She turns to the door and just as she was about to walk out she spots fifteen arrows next to the door. She walks tup to them and grabs them but she is a little disappointed as they are not arrows that fit her bow, they are bolts for a crossbow.

As she was about to put them back down, she hears shouting from the roof. She sprints out the door, while putting the bolts in her bag and she zips it shut and draws an arrow as she runs up the stairs to the roof.

She kicks the door to the roof open and it slams against the wall, and it gains everyone's attention on the roof. Everyone, bar one man, nervous looks at Rey as she is aiming an arrow at them, as they aren't sure what the stoic woman is thinking as she takes in the situation.

Rey sees that Morales and T-Dog are kneeling on the floor with Andrea and Jacqui surrounding them. She also sees Rick handcuffing a strange man, with a slightly crazed look in his eye to a pipe on the roof.

"What in God's name is goin' on ere'"

Rick turns to his sister and sees her relax her bow arm slightly, "just a mis-understandin' Rey,"

He then turns to the handcuffed man as he says, "Who the hell are you man?"

"Officer Friendly" he says before grabbing Dixon's gun, which he unloads "Look ere' Merle. Things are different now, there ain't no niggers anymore, no dumb as shit, inbred white trash fools anymore either. Only dark meat and white meat. There's us and there's them. Livin' and the dead. We survive this be bein' and workin' together. Not apart, not alone."

Rey walks over to the group and sees Merle look at Rick and says, " Screw you, man."

Rey says while putting her arrow away, " Rick, come on even I can see he's missin' the point and I ain't got a clue on what just happened."

Merle glances at her and turns to Rick " Yeah well screw you twice, and the bitch too."

Rick not happy with how Merle just spoke to him and his sister, reloads Merle's gun and aims it at the back on Merles head "lota people lie to man with a gun, it's come sense."

Merle says, "You wouldn't, you're a cop."

Rey decides to step in, not wanting Rick to do all the dirty work, and grabs her gun and aims it right between Merle's eyes "Nah, it ain't his style to shoot a man, tis mine though. An I'm willing to bet he would shoot ya as he is just a man tryin' to find his family, his wife and son, and if anyone gets in the way of that their gunna lose, and me well I'm gunna keep my brother alive, so he can see his family again. Am I makin' myself clear."

Merle turns to Rick and says, " You let your bitch do all the talkin' now?"

Rick starts to search Merle while replying "No but she just helps get the point across quicker, and she ain't lying either. It is well within her style to shoot a man."

Rey turns back to the group and sees they start to cower away from her, she shakes her head as she puts the safely back on her gun. She strides over to T-Dog and grabs his face with her hand, ignoring his flinch.

She murmurs so only the small group could hear, " I was in the army, so I had to kill the enemy, but my commanding officer made me deal with traitors as well. So y'all have nothin' to worry bout."

They start to relax again and they all turn to see Rick grab something out of Merle's pocket and hold it up to Merle's face, so they could all see the drugs. Rick then lifts Merle's chin to have a look in his eyes and sees his dilated pupils and sees the evidence of the drug around his nose, before he flicks it as he stands.

"Yeah what you gunna do bout it? Arrest me?" Merle says while starting to laugh before he starts to shout at Rick, who has just thrown the drugs off the roof, "Hey what you doin' man, that's my stuff. Hey, if I get lose you better pray. You hear me, you pig. You and the bitch better pray."

Morales walks after Rick, who is walking to the other side of the roof away from Merle and he hears Rick sass back " Yeah, your voice carries."

Rick and Morales reach the other side of the roof and Morales sees Rick's hand shaking, from adrenaline, as he hasn't done anything like that for a while.

"You ain't Atlanta PD. Neither is your sister. Where you two from?"

Rick being more cautious, due to the stranger seeing his weakness, says "Up the road a ways"

"Well Officer Friendly from up the road a ways, welcome to the big city."

Rey replies from behind the men, making them both jump "Cheers for the welcome brigade."

They turn and see her walk up next to Rick and look down to the ground to see the department store, being surrounded by a swarm of walkers, which was growing by the minute.

Hearing footsteps behind them, Rick and Rey turn to their left to see Andrea and Jacqui, look down at the grown as well, with T-Dog still sat on the floor with the radio.

Andrea says to Jacqui, but the whole group hears "God it's like Times Square down there."

Morales walks over to T-Dog and asks, "How's the signal?"

T-Dog glances at Merle before replying " Like Dixon's brain… Weak"

Rey expects Merle to say something but all the man does it stick his middle figure up at him.

Morales just says to T-Dog while ignoring Merle "Just keep trying."

Andrea steps away form the side of the roof and says before walking back to T-Dog "Why bother? It's not like they can do a damn thing"

Rey says while leaning against the side " Well ain't she lil' miss sunshine."

This make Merle start to laugh and he gives Rey an impressed look, before he looks her up and down checking her out. She sees this and repeats the gesture he made to T-Dog, making him laugh again.

Morales explains to the Grimes' "Got some people out the city is all, there's no refugee centre. That's a pipe dream."

Rey mutters "Shit."

Rick, Rey and Morales turn back to the group as Rick takes charge. "I mean she's right, we're on our own. Up to us to find a way out."

Merle scoffs before looking at Andrea" Good luck with that, these streets ain't safe in this part a town I hear. Ain't that right Sugar Tits."

Rick, Rey and Morales share a disgusted look as Merle carries on, trying to charm the blond " Ey, honey buns what say you get me outta this cuffs, we go off somewhere and bump some uglies. Gunna die anyway."

Rey mutters to Rick, they same time Andrea replies to Merle "She'd/I'd rather."

Rick just glances at Rey as she smirks at Andrea and Merle as he says "Rug muncher, figured as much."

Merle turns to Rey as Morales and Rick carry on talking, "Ey, sweetheart while don't you come ova 'ere and keep ol' Merle company" while patting his lap.

Rey starts to walk over, gaining everyone attention, Rick looks at Rey annoyed while the rest including Merle all look surprised. The only difference between Merle and the rest of the group is his shocked look turn pleased while the rest turns to disgust.

Rey crouches in front of Merle and leans forward as if to kiss him, and just when he is about to lean in as well she says loudly for everyone to here. " I wouldn't get with ya if ya were the last man on Earth. I'd rather get with a walker."

Everyone starts to laugh as Rey stand back and starts to walk away from Merle as he is in shock at what she said.

Merle says "I would never 'ad thought you would be a rug muncher as well."

Rey starts to laugh loudly and says without turning round "Oh Darlin' I'm not, as ya say, a rug muncher. Ya just not my type. I prefer the strong and silent type, but they best be able to stand up for 'em selves if the need arises."

Everyone, apart from the siblings, including Merle all share a silent look with each other as Rey finished talking.

Morales says to Rick, interpreting Merle "Streets ain't safe. Now there's an understatement."

Rick says "What about under the streets? The sewers?"

It was like a light bulb switch on "Hey Glenn, check the alley. See if you can see any man hole covers."

Glenn jogs off to check the alley as everyone looks to Rick for a plan. Glenn jogs back and shakes his head.

"No, they most all be on the street, where they could have got access to them and that is where the geeks are."

Rey turns to Rick and says "I'm gunna scout the rest of the building and check the entrance, while you lot figure out a plan."

Jacqui is explaining something to Glenn when Rick nods and Rey runs off, she checks other doors on the way down and they are either blocked off from debris, from the inside or they are lock all together. The only doors, which are unlock that are connected to the stairs are the ground floor and the third floor, where she got her arrows.

Seeing as she has already checked and cleared out the third floor she opens the door and drags an unused desk to the door and partly blocks it so if she did miss any walkers they couldn't get off that floor and sneak up on the group.

She makes her way to the ground floor and just as she is about to open the door she hears multiple footsteps and she spins on her heel and draws an arrow at the same time and just as she is about to fire, she sees that she is aiming for Rick.

"God damn it Rick, I almost shot ya.'

Shaking his head at his sister he walks up to her and explain the plan as everyone bar T-Dog and Merle make there way down the stair towards the basement. Risk turns to his sister and tilts his head in question, seeing if she is going to go down with them.

Shaking her head Rey walks through the ground floor doors and stands in front of the entrance, checking on the walkers. Seeing as they haven't got though the first door yet she starts to have a look around and she sees a black leather jacket, with grey/white raven wings spread across the shoulder, with a Gaelic cross in the center of the wings.

As she is admiring the jacket her brother and Andrea return from the basement and are watching the door as well. She walks over to it and tries it on and then she reattaches her weapons and she moves her arm testing it to see if it restricts her movements, and is very pleased that it doesn't.

She walks over to the duo to see Andrea give Rick here gun, "The little red dot means it's ready to fire, when ever you have the occasion to use it," Rick looks up and sees Rey, "But with my sister around, that is less likely."

Andrea glances to the siblings and says "Good to know."

She looks down at the glass cabinet in front of her and on top of it is a little stand, which hold a necklace, which has a mermaid charm on it. Rick sees Andrea smiling at it and walks over to her to see what it is.

"See something you like"

"Not me, but I know someone who would. My younger sister, she is still such a kid in some ways, unicorns, and dragons. She's into all that stuff but mermaids they rule. She loves mermaids."

Rick looks at the charm and says, "Why don't you take it?"

Andrea looks at him and says, " Cause there is a cop staring at me."

Rey snorts with laughter and says "And, said cop is my brother and I'm taking this jacket, so if I can get away with it you can easily take that necklace."

"Would it be considered looting? Even if your sister wasn't taking the jacket?"

Rick looks at Andrea then Rey and says, while places his hands on his hips "I don't think those rules apply anymore, do you?"

Andrea's reply was to grab the necklace and place it in her jean's pocket, she then looks a Rey who is smirking at her. Rey nods to Andrea as if saying that everything was okay.

Smash!

Rey and Rick turn and aim their weapons at the entrance as Andrea jumps closer to Rick. They all see the walker with the brick, break though the glass and run straight into the next and final door, with other walkers following it.

Rick runs in front of the two woman and aims his gun as Morales and the rest run from the basement to see what the noise was. Rey moves to stand next to her brother while still aiming her arrow in front of her.

"What you find down there?" Rick says demanding Morales.

"Not a way out."

Andrea says, trying to take charge "We need to find a way out soon."

Rey glances over her shoulder at the slightly younger woman and says "No shit. You're a goddamn genius. Why didn't we think of that sooner."

Rick nudges Rey in the side, to get her to shut up, as he gestures for everyone to head back to the roof. As the rest head up the stairs Rick nods to Rey, for her to go first but Rey glares at him and he sighs and follows the group, with Rey covering the back incase the walkers got through.

As Rey shuts to door behind her, Rick grabs the binoculars from the floor and runs to the corner of the roof and looks out into the city.

Rick turns to Morales and gives him the binoculars while saying " There's a construction site over there. Those trucks they always have the keys on hand."

Morales looks at what Rick saw and then looks straight down at the ground and sees the hundreds of walkers wandering around in front of the store.

"We'll never make it past the walkers."

Rey takes the binoculars of Morales and has a look for herself as Rick turns to Glenn, who is still trying the radio to contact the rest of the group.

"You got me and Rey out of the tank."

Glenn says while shaking his hand dismissively " Yeah but they were feeding. They were distracted."

Rick walks towards Glenn, "Well could we distract them again?"

Merle pipes up saying, "Listen to the new guy. He's onto something. A diversion, like on Hogan's heroes."

Rey snorts with laughter as Jacqui snaps at Merle "God give it a rest."

Rick gets everything back on track by saying "They're drawn by sound, right."

Glenn says "Right, there like dogs, they hear a sound they come."

"What else?"

Morales says "A side from if they hear you, they smell you, they see you and if they catch you they eat you."

Rick in disbelief asks "They can tell us by smell?"

"Come on Rick use ya brain"

Andrea clarifies to rick "They smell dead, we don't. It's simple really."

Rey and Rick both get the same look on their faces and then look to each other at the same time, which freaks out the group on the roof. Rey nods to Rick as they both know what the other is thinking and at the same time they run to the door and head down the stairs again. The group share a glance before they follow the siblings down the stairs, so they can find out what the plan was from either one of the Grimes' siblings.

Disclaimer/Author's Note:

This is my 1st TWD fanfic and I'm sort if I go the accents wrong but I'm trying to write how they would speak.

I don't own the Walking Dead or any characters but Rey Grimes and any fillers that are going to be put in, also any other new characters.

Please no flames and I will try to update regularly.

Please PM me with any tips you have on making the store better.

Hope you guys like the second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The group are surrounding Rey and Rick as they grabbing multiple pairs of gloves and long shelve, knee length shirts. Rey starts to pass out the gloves, as she is looking round the store for more equipment they could use.

Glenn looks down with a concerned look as he says to Rick, who is walking by him "If crazy ideas, were an Olympic sport. This would take gold, and set a World Record."

Morales trying to stop the irrational plan stalks after Rick "He's right, stop. Take sometime to think this through."

Rick looks at Morales and says "How much time? They already got through one door, how long do you think it will take for 'em to get through that one?"

Rey then says "That glass won't last forever," she then throws a shirt at Glenn and then she loads her bow quiver with arrows before she puts a shirt on herself.

The rest of the group copies her and then they all make there way to the door, which Rey and Rich arrived through. Rey and Rick are at the front of the group and Rey loads an arrow and turns to the group.

"Right 'eres the plan. Glenn you guard the door incase more walkers have come in to the alley. Morales you and Rick are gunna grab one of the walkers that has already been killed. Jacqui, Andrea I need you to find anything which could be used to cut the dead son a bitch up."

Andrea scoffs and says, "What are you going to be doing, while we are doing all the work?"

Rey smirks and she kicks open the door and fires an arrow at a walker which was stood outside of the door before she leans down and pulls the arrow before aiming and firing it at another walker that was stumbling towards her.

She looks round to see if there is anymore immediate danger, when there isn't she walks over to retrieve her arrow as Morales and Rick drags a walker body into the building.

After Glenn shuts the door after Rey walked in she walks past Andrea and says "That. Now hurry up we don't 'ave much time."

Rick places a welders helmet on, as he uses a crowbar to smash the protective glass around an axe on the wall. He then passes the crowbar to Rey as he grabs the axe and walks to an opening in the circle, which the group has formed around the walker. Rey walks next to him and stands next to T-Dog.

Rick looks round the group and sees the group looking down at the walker, he then sighs and raises the axe up and goes to swing it down at the walker and then stops the axe, but ends up stumbling into Rey due to the axe pulling him forward.

Rey shove Rick off her and grabs the axe, which he passes to her. He then kneels down to the walker and starts to rummage through its pockets. He pulls out a wallet from the walkers pant leg and he opens it up to see what was inside.

"Wayne Dunlap, he has a license from Georgia. He was born 1979."

Rey grabs the license and wallet from Rick and says, "He has a picture of a pretty gurl, and it says 'With love from Rachel.' As well as $28 dollars in his wallet."

Rick then takes over "He sued to be like all of us, worrying about paying bills and his job, or the rent. If I ever find my wife and son, I'm gunna tell them about Wayne and what he has done for us all."

Rey passed the license to Glenn and then gives Rick the axe again and he is about to swing it into the walker's stomach when Glenn shouts, "Wait!" and when everyone turns to him he carries on "He was an organ donor."

At that Rey snorts with laughter and has to turn away from everyone, as they all glare at her, so she doesn't burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Rick glares at his sister and then swings the axe again and it cuts the walker's sick open and it releases a rotting stench.

Everyone flinches at the smell and they all cringe at the sound it makes as Rick continues to hack at the walker's body. Rick then chops off the walker's hand and foot, he then drags the axe through the walker's stomach to drab the organs out and to get more blood on the axe and ground.

Glenn groans in disgust and place his hand on his head, and Rick breathes in through his nose and swings to axe again and it cause Jacqui to back away as she looks to be sick.

Rick swings the axe one last time and then moans in disgust and takes the helmet of and then wipes his nose with his arm and then passes the axe to Morales and tells him to keep chopping.

Glenna and Rey are both leaning forward with their hands on their knees and says "I'm gunna hurl."

Rick takes a step towards the walker and says "Later," as Morales was continued to chop up the walker.

He then looks at everyone and says, "Everybody got gloves. Don't get any blood on your skin on in your eyes."

With that Rick bends down and grab a hand full of mushed skin and blood and slaps it on to his chest. Everyone else then follows his lead and grabs the rotting mush, but then they start to cover the Grimes' and Glenn with it, all the while making their disgust known.

Andrea then grabs the small intestines of the walker and walks up to Rey and then wraps it round her like a belt and then up and over her shoulder. Rey scrunches her nose at the smell and continues to cover her body in the walker blood.

Andrea then walks away from Rey and grab the large intestine and then wraps it round Glenn's shoulder like a scarf.

Glenn quietly screams "Oh god! Oh God! I'm gunna be sick. This is bad, this is very bad."

Rey then turns to the younger man and says encouragingly "Try to think of other stuff, to take your mind of it."

T-Dog then turns to Rey and asks "How are you so unaffected by this?"

Rey just says, "War and hunting, you'd be surprised at how similar some of that stuff is."

Rick turns to Glenn and says, "Think of puppies and kittens."

T-Dog says "Dead puppies and kittens."

Glenn then turns and takes a step away form the group as he throws up at the smell and what T-Dog said.

Rey and Andrea say to T-Dog respectively "Man that's wrong/That's evil what is wrong with you?"

Jacqui that says to Rick as she covers his back with slop "Next time let the crack head beat his ass."

T-Dog then covers Glenn in more gunk and apologizes, Rick then turns his nose up and then asks "Do we smell like them?"

Rey and Glenn glare at Rick as Andrea turns her nose up and confirms that they smell like walkers.

"Glenn, just incase" Andrea then places her gun in the waistband of Glenn's jeans.

"We need you lot ready for when we get back" Rick says.

"Yeah as we are gunna have to shoot as we will be surrounded by walkers." Rey confirms as she takes one glove off and grabs her bow with the other.

T-Dog the asks Rick "What 'bout Merle Dixon?"

Rick doesn't reply and reaches into his pocket and grabs a small key and then shows it the group, before he throws the key to T-Dog. T-Dog catches the key and nods to Rick as he takes a step back.

Rey steps forward and says to Morales "Gimme the axe. We need a lot more guts."

Rey walks out of the door first with her bow in hand and with a foot hanging on her belt, Glenn then follows and he has a crowbar in his hand and a hand around his shoulder. Finally Rick exits last and has the remaining foot and hand wrapped round his neck, and the axe held in both hands.

The two men nod to each other and they limp and walk like a traditional zombie from the movies, Glenn completed his limp by pulling a zombie face. Rey looks back at Morales and nods her head before she walks after the men, but she doesn't limp she just walks slowly. Morales then gives the trio one last look before he shuts the door behind him.

There are two walkers in the alley and they are heading in the direction of the trio, the closet walker starts to head towards Glenn. In response Rick grabs and raises the axe slightly and Rey draws the string on her bow as the walker steps closer to a terrified Glenn.

As they all walk past the walker, which takes no notice of them, Glenn glances at the siblings and receives and encouraging look from the pair of them. Rey then leans down and places her mouth to Glenn's ear.

"Your fine, we're fine and the plan is working. But ya need to calm down and not draw unwanted attention."

Rick then starts to act a bit nervous and he is walking next to the other walker in the alley and it turn to face him and starts to sniff at him, as confused at the scent that is surround Rick. But the walker doesn't do anything as it turns and walks after the other walker.

They then get to the end of the alley and there is a coach in front of it blocking it off, so they all give a sigh of relief before Rey lies down on the ground and looks under the coach.

Rey the looks up and nods to the pair before she gestures with her free arm, to go slow and quiet. The men nod to her before the crouch and shimmy under the coach, with Rey in the middle of them.

Rey is slightly in front of then and then stops and makes a gesture to stop. Glenn and Rick look up as they were crawling with their heads down, and sees a female walker with no legs dragging itself in front of the coach. The trio all hold there breathe until the walker has passed the front of the coach as is a few meters away from Rick.

Once the cost was clear directly in front of the bus the trio all slowly crawl out from the bus and stand and start to walk in the group of walkers. All three of them start to walk and copy the walkers surrounding them as to not draw attention. Rey then looks up as she hears the distant rumble of thunder and sees the cloud quickly forming and turning grey.

"Shit" she mutters under her breath and the walks stumbles into Rick, who jump and nods up to the sky. Rick looks and then gestures for them to carry on, as they couldn't stop. Glenn has a look of panic as he sees the clouds forming in the sky ahead of them.

As they are walking down the road, Rey risks a look behind her and she see more walkers piling in to the street and more are joining the huge group that is at the entrance of the store. She hears a groan and turns round and quickly dodges out of the way of a walker, that way about to walk into her.

As they are getting closer to the construction site, the thunder is getting loud and loud and this is causing the walker to become ore agitated and to start to change their direction randomly and to try and find the source of the noise.

Glenn starts to walk sideways as to keep Rick and Rey in his sight, for two reason the first was to make sure they didn't leave him and the second was to calm his nerves, and he notices a walker which is directly behind Rey and then it walks of in a different direction after a loud crash of thunder.

"It'll work. It'll work. I can't believe it." He mutters

Rick then mutters back, as multiple walker start to turn towards them, "Don't draw attention to yourself."

A female walker then gets right into Glenn's face and is groan at him, as if the walkers are speaking a language, in response and to try and get the walker to leave him along, Glenn makes zombie noises while not look directly at the walker.

Rey slows down and is nervously looking at Glenn as the walker groans at Glenn again. Glenn wide eyed stares at Rey before groaning again. This seems to do the trick as the walker pushes its way between him and Rey, but not before it looks back at Glenn on last time.

As the walker leaves them alone, both Rey and Glenn let out a silent sigh of relief before making there way to Rick, who hadn't slowed down due to a male walker being right behind him. As the duo reaches him the walker behind Rick suddenly turns left and nearly walks into Rey.

Then a lightening strike lights up the sky above then and then the ran starts to fall, slowly at first but then it gets heavier and heavier, until it is nearly impossible for them the see the construction site in front of them.

Rey then looks down at herself and sees the blood washing off and her head snaps to Glenn and then Rick, and her hair get stuck to her face due to the rain and how quick her head moved.

The walkers are getting more active as they hear the rain, then thunder and then they are all starting to take more notice of the trio. Glenn starts to look round and they see the walkers behind them and speeding up and are starting to head towards them.

Glenn then says to them "The smell is wearing off, isn't it?"

Rick then denies it "No it's not calm down. Just keep walking."

But as he says this a walker walks past him and it turns back round is sniff and then it groans loudly before taking a few steps away from him.

"Well maybe…"

But just as Rick says this, a male walker screeches and runs towards Rick. Rick then spins round and slams the axe in to the walker's head before he pulls it out as the walker falls to the ground.

Another walker then rushes to Rick and Rey shoots it before shouting, no longer caring if quiet, "Run!"

Glenn then scream as all the walkers behind them run towards them and the trio all start to run towards their destination. As they are running past Rick reaches down and grabs Rey's arrow and passes it to her. Rick and Glenn then start to smash the axe and crowbar into walker skulls, as Rey shoots walker directly in front of her. Every time she runs past an arrow she snatches it up before shooting it at another walker.

Then there isn't any walker in front of them and they all run towards the gate to the construction site and then Glenn jumps and latches on to it before he pulls himself up and over the gate. Rey while running throws her bow over her shoulder and then jumps and climbs the gate just as Glenn did. Rick launches the axe over the gate before he climbs it and jumps to the ground seconds after walkers slam in to the fence and gate.

Rey takes her bow off her shoulder and rips the now useless disguise of, just as Rick was doing the same.

"Glenn, there should be a box on the side of that wall, inside it will be the keys to a truck, me and Rick will slow them down."

As Glenn runs off, Rey shoulders her bow again and pulls out her gun and she and Rick both start to fire on walkers, which are climbing the fence. Rey then turns round to check on Glenn and sees him grab a key. Glenn then runs to the first truck and see that it is the right key and he then looks up to see Rey nod to him.

"Rick we gotta go, Glenn found a truck."

With that Glenn throws the keys to Rick and they all run to the truck. Rick gets in the drivers side and Rey and Glenn get to the passenger, Rey jumps in first and climbs between the sights and into the back as Glenn climbs in the van and shuts the door just as a walker slams in to the van.

"Go, go, go." Was chanted from Glenn and Rey falls to the ground as Rick guns the van backwards, reversing away form the walker, which have just broke down the metal gate, they had climbed over.

Rick then spins the van round and crashes his way out of another gate, as Rey finds her feet and grabs Rick and Glenn's seats, for balance.

Glenn then goes into shock "Oh god, oh god there all over that place."

Rick then says, "We need to draw them away,"

Rey then places her hand on Glenn's shoulder to calm him as she says to her brother " There's shutters at the front of the stores, that delivery drivers use, we could meet them there but it needs to be clear."

Rick then says to Glenn " Raise your friends and tell them to met us there and for them to be ready"

Glenn then grabs the radio but before he radios the group says "How we gunna clear it, I missed that part of the plan."

The Grimes' then look at Glenn and say "Noise."

Rick stops the van when they are clear of walkers and then grabs the crowbar from Glenn and walks up to a Red Dodge Challenger, and he smashes it into the driver's window, setting of the car alarm.

Glenn then places his hands on his ear due to the noise, Rey then grabs his shoulder and makes him look at her, "Glenn you can do this, all ya gotta do is drive up to the store and then slowly drive back and lead them away. Lead them two to three blocks away, then gun it drive as fast as ya can, back to the highway. When the group is with us we will radio ya and then ya get back to the camp."

Glenn nods to Rey as he climbs in to the drivers seat and then Rick and Rey run and climb back into the van and drive off with Glenn following. Rick looks into the side mirror as Glenn over takes them and drives to the store.

As Rick reaches the store he sees that Glenn is leading them away and he drives to the shutters and turns the van round and reverses it back to the store stutters. Rey then climbs back through he van and lifts the van door and slams her hand against the shutters.

As the shutters start to rise Rick says to Rey " Rey come here and get ready to drive."

The siblings then swap places just as the shutter is fully up and the group all grab the bags that are on the floor and throws either straight into the van or into the male Grimes' arm. The group then all start to climb in to the van and as T-Dog part climbs part rolls into the van Morales turn round and sees the shadows of walker heading there way.

Just as he jumps up and grabs the handle to shut the door walkers run through the door and are just about to reach them when he pulls the handle down and shuts the van.

Once she hears the door slam shut Rey puts her foot down and races out in to the street heading for the highway. Rick then walks forward and sits in the passenger seat as the group all settle down on the floor of the van, all of them breathing heavily.

Morales then looks at everyone to make sure they are all okay and sees Andrea and Jacqui cuddling each other in comfort, behind the driver's seat and T-Dog resting against the passenger seat. Then he looks at everyone looks to each other to make sure they are all there. But then they see, hear in Rey's case, that there is a member of the group missing.

T-Dog looks at everyone as they look at him "I dropped the damn key."

Everyone shares a sullen glance when Andrea says, "Where's Glenn?"

At this Rey starts to laugh and then they hear the Dodge's alarm and she says to the group "There."

The group and share a relived smile that they hadn't lost the younger man, when Rey says to Morales "Radio Glenn and tell 'im we're fine and tell 'im bout Merle as well."

After Morales radioed and explained what happened to Merle, Rey speaks up and says "Right, where we goin'?"

This caused everyone to let out a laugh of shock and relief, as they are glad they got out, and Morales says to her "Just keep driving and we'll let you know when to turn."

Rick then places his hand on Rey's right shoulder, taking her bow off her arm and places it on the floor, before he leans in and places his head on her shoulder, glad that she was there with him and that they were both alive. Rey turns her head to her brother and leans her head on his, telling him without words that she was just as relieved as she drives off into the distance chasing after the car alarm.

Disclaimer/Author's Note:

This is my 1st TWD fanfic and I'm sort if I go the accents wrong but I'm trying to write how they would speak.

I don't own the Walking Dead or any characters but Rey Grimes and any fillers that are going to be put in, also any other new characters.

Please no flames and I will try to update regularly.

Please PM me with any tips you have on making the store better.

Hope you guys like chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

"How much further Morales?"

"We're nearly there Rey, the camp is just up at the top of the hill, which looks onto the Quarry."

"Bout damn time" Rey mutters say she shuffles in the driver's seat; this gains the attention of Rick, who has been taking in the surrounds and seeing if he could see any herds of walker heading towards them.

"Rey?"

She glances at her brother before she moves in the seat again and she wasn't able to hide a wince, or silence a hiss of pain. Everyone in the van is then on high alert as they stare at the woman driving.

Rick dismisses the looks of everyone else as he places his hand on his sister shoulder and asks, "Rey what's wrong?"

T-Dog interrupts and demands " Were you bit?" and this cause the other two women to back away to the other end of the van in panic.

Rey looks over her shoulder and sees the panic before she pulls over at a sign, which points up to the quarry. She then slowly opens the driver door and exits the van. The rest then all slowly stand and move to the front of the van to see what she is doing.

Rey then sits on the railing which leads up the side of the hill and faces the group, when she notices the men have got out the van and where cautiously making there way towards her, while the two women, where leaning out of the van door.

Morales looks over at Rey and notices a fresh dark red stain on her left side, this causes him to tighten his grip on the crowbar and snaps "You've been bitten and didn't tell us!"

Gasps of shock echo from the group and they all noticed the growing stain on the younger woman's side. Rick slowly walks towards his sister, as if approaching a wounded animal, and holds his hand out to his sibling.

"Rey… what didn't you say anything?"

This causes Rey to snort with laughter then looks at her brother with disbelief written on her face "Cause I knew ya would act like and I weren't bit."

"Liar we can see the blood and it's fresh," Andrea snaps interrupting Rey.

"Good for ya, ya can see the blood. But I'm tell ya I ain't bit its just a scratch."

Morales steps forward and says, "Show us. Show us it's just a scratch."

Rey looks at all of then in the eyes and sees that she isn't going to be able to convince them other wise. She sighs and slowly stands with her hand gripping her left side, and a wince of pain on her face.

She grabs the straps of the quiver and unlatches them, letting them drop to the ground with a dull thud. She then slowly peels her new jacket off, swearing under her breath as it cause her to jar her side.

This reveals to the group a shirt, which has been torn to shreds, and what is left of the shirt is now a dark red and drips with blood. Rick goes to step forward to help his sister but T-Dog grabs his arm, causing him to halt just a few steps away from her.

As she goes to grab the bottom of the shirt she gasps in pain, as she has to peel the soaking shirt off her wounded body, causing more blood to pour as the shirt is reopening the blood, which had dried on the wound. The shirt is then bundle up around her breasts, showing a gruesome wound to the group.

They all see a huge scratch which starts at her left hip bone and then stops in the middle of her ribs, just a few centimeters away from bottom of her bra, which is just seen under the bunched up shirt. The scratch is about two inches thick they see more blood slow pour of the wound. Around the wound they see her skin starting to turn purple, as she starts to bruise around the gash.

Rick rushes to Rey's side as T-Dog lets him go in shock, he starts to little press his fingers around the wound but stops when Rey flinches away from him and lowers the shirt again.

Rick looks into his sister's eyes and asks "How?"

Rey sighs then looks to the floor before lifting her head to speak to the group, "When we were running from the walkers and we had to run round the turned over car," Rey pauses and Rick nods twice, to show he remembers the car and for her to carry on "On the side of the car I passed there was something sticking out of it, I didn't get a chance to see what it was, and I didn't feel the pain till we got everyone out. I didn't tell ya because I didn't want ya to worry and for the fact I didn't know how bad it was."

Rick sighs and the group all give Rey apologetic looks as they climb back into the van. Rey starts to walk forward and her legs start to wobble due to blood loss. Rick sees this and gently grabs her arm and puts it over her shoulder and leads her to the passenger seat. After he has made sure she is seated he jogs round the front of the van and drives up the hill to the camp.

Morales then leans between the seats and says to the pair "Best not to dwell on it, bout Merle Dixon getting left behind. Nobody is gunna be sad he ain't coming back." He pauses before he carries on "'Cept maybe Daryl."

Rick shares a glance at Rey and then they both say "Daryl?"

Morales looks a bet freaked out but replies "His brother."

Both Grimes' get a pained look on their faces as the feel guilty about the brothers being apart.

Everyone then turns round as they hear a pleases yell go past them, they all look out of the windows and see Glenn in the Challenger zoom past waving and punching the air.

Morales laughs slightly and says, " Well at least someone's enjoying themselves."

Rey starts to laugh with Morales and then she suddenly stops. Rick looks at his sister with a worried look on his face but then he sees she is starting out the window and he turns and sees in the distance an RV on the top of the hill, with cars surrounding it, and people wondering round and surrounding the red Challenger.

The group all jump out the back of the van and Morales pats both Grimes' shoulder, Rey more gently that Rick, and says, "Come meet everyone."

Both Grimes' but their heads in their hands as they hear the van slam open here two voices shout.

"Amy."

"Andrea."

The rest of the conversations are muffled and Rey slow stands and walks to the back of the van with Rick still sat in the driver's seat. Rey slow seat on the edge of the van and places her feet on the ground.

As she is doing this she hears " How did you get out?" by a voice that sounds familiar.

Then she hears Glenn's voice say "Two new guys."

Then she hears Morales say " Yeah a new guy and girl, siblings. He's a cop like you and she's a soldier. Hey helicopter boy, sharp shot come meet everyone.

She slow starts to walk round the van and see's Rick jump out of the van and waits for her before they both slowly walk towards the group, but unsure at what they were going to find.

As they both look up them gain shocked looks on their faces as they see who is stood in front of them. They see a man nearly drop a gun to the ground with shock on his face as a little boy slow turns to look at them, with tears in his eyes and a woman who was crouched in front on him slow stand up.

"DAD! AUNT REY!"

"Oh My God!" Rick and Rey say as they run/limb respectively towards the boy who had started to run towards them.

"DAD! DAD! AUNTIE!"

Rick jogs forward as the boy and woman run toward them and Rick kneels as the boy runs into him. Rey then crouches and chuckles with tears running down her face as the boy hugs his dad and then jumps into her arms as well.

Rick then stands and hugs the woman, who turns out to be his wife, as Rey stand with the boy in her arms.

Rey place the boy on the ground and he jumps into the hug between his parents as they wrap there arms round Rey all sharing a family reunion hug. Rick kisses Lori, his wife, and Carl's, the boy's, head as Rey does the same.

Rey lets the family go as she looks round to see shocked and pleases faces of the strangers surrounding them. She then turns to the man that nearly dropped the gun and limps over to him and greets him while giving him a quick hug. Shane, the man, then looks up at Rick and nods his head to him and starts to smile.

But the happy moment quickly passes as Rey collapses to the ground and Rick and Lori gun over to her, Rick explain what happened along the way. Rick them picks his sister up and turns to a man with a fishing hat on.

"Is there a place I can put her to treat her wound?"

"Yeah of course, put her in the RV and there is medical supplies in there as well. I'll get them for you."

With that the man leads Rick to the RV and nods his head to a bed that Rick places Rey on. The man passes Lori the medical supplies as Rick sees some scissors on the side and uses them to cut Rey's shut off, reveals the wound again.

Lori suck in a breath at the wound before she turns to her husband as says " Go to Carl, I'll deal with this. Your son needs you."

Rick steps to the door and hesitates for a moment before he walks to Carl, who has a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry bud, a scratch ain't gunna keep Rey down, she probably sneak out as soon as she wakes up."

Carl looks up and says "You sure."

At this Rick laughs and picks him up before saying, "Course, she's been through worse. I remember one time when we were kids she broke her leg while climbing and then the next day she was back in the tree determined to get higher than me, even with a cast on. Nothing can keep Rey still for long."

His gets the desired affect as it makes Carl laugh, just as Lori walks out of the RV with bloodied clothes in her hand. She smiles at her family before she walks to Rey's bag and pulls out some clothes, before she walks back into the RV.

Not long after Lori walks back out and goes to her family as everyone looks to her to see if the new woman was okay.

"I've cleaned and bandage her wound and she'll be fine she just needs rest."

As she has said this Rick, Carl, Lori and Shane all laugh knowing what Rey was like and that she won't be rest anytime soon. When the laughter has calmed down everyone settles down around a campfire to eat.

Rick was given the story at what he felt when he woke up from the coma, but no one noticed Rey slowly open the door to the RV and make her way to the main campfire, where her family was sat.

She hears Rick says " I felt like I was put somewhere else, or I was still in the coma, I even thought I was still in a dream till I met up with Rey, after she scared the hell outta me, and she made me realize I wasn't stuck in something I wasn't gunna wake up from."

Rey then speaks up making everyone jump "I had to scare the hell outta ya, I had save ya ass."

Carl then jumps up and hug's her again repeating "Rey-Rey."

Laughing Rey returns the hugs as she sits next to Rick and places Carl, in-between them, "God I missed ya Car."

Carl then places his head on Rick's lap and says, "Mom said you died and aunt Rey was stuck in another country."

This causes a solemn silence as Rick and Lori stroke Carl's head and Rey kisses his hand.

"She had ever right to reason that and when I woke up I thought it about Rey too, don't you ever doubt it."

Lori says to Rick about a med-evac but Rey isn't listening as she is looking around at the group and then she spots the look that Lori gives Shane, before she looks at her nephew "hey bud, ya know me, I'm like a bad penny that don't leave ya alone. It's gunna take more than the end of the world, to make me leave you three alone."

Rick then says to the group "The hospital looks to be over run."

Shane then says, "Yeah, I was there. I nearly didn't get out."

"I can't tell you have grateful I'm Shane."

But then words fail him and then trying to break the tension, Dale says, " Again words a fickle things, always fallen short."

Rey rest her head on Rick shoulder as she is looking down at Carl who was playing with her hand. Rick looks at his son and sister and then down at his wife and he had a content look on his face that the group could help smile at, apart from Shane how had gotten up to sort a fire issue with a smaller group of people.

Rey lifts her head up and sees Shane crouch down in front of a meek looking woman and a twelve-year-old asking " Hey Carol, Sophia you okay this evening?"

Rey turns her head and sees Carol reply, "Fine every things fine"

Even though she couldn't see Carol's face she knew Carol was giving the man, Ed, a nervous look. before she continues " Sorry bout the fire."

But Shane interrupts saying, "No apologies' needed. Ya'll have a good night okay."

With that said Shane walks back to his seat and looks at the happy family again, but no before walking past Ed saying "Appreciate the co-operation."

Dale then leans forward and says, "Has anyone had a thought about Daryl Dixon. He defiantly won't be happy to hear he brother was left behind."

Shane says, "I'll tell 'im"

But T-Dog says "I dropt the key, I should tell 'im."

Then Rick "I cuffed him, it makes it mine."

Glenn then says " Guys, it is not a competition, I don't mean to bring race into it but it is probably best from a white guy."

Rey then says "Come on, he can't be that bad can he?"

T-Dog replies and says, "Yeah he is and I did what I did, I ain't gunna hide from it"

Amy then pipes up from beside Andrea "Can't we just lie."

But her sister says, "We tell the truth, Merle was out of control and something had to be done or we would have all been killed. Your husband did what was necessary and Rey supported him when he needed it against Merle. So it is no bodies fault that he got left behind."

Dale then gets a look skepticism on his face as he says " and that is what we tell Daryl? There isn't a rational discussion from that at all with the man."

Rey says "Yeah if ya said that to me if ya had left Rick, no matter if is was an asshole or not, I would try to kill ya and it would take a lot to stop me."

At this everyone looks down and then Dale says "Word to the wise we are going to have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

Silence is what Dale achieves after this sentence, until T-Dog says, "I was scared, I panic and I ran. I'm not ashamed that I ran."

Andrea tries to comfort T-Dog "We all ran, we were all scared. What is your point?"

T-Dog then says, "I stopped long enough to chain the door and pad lock it. The staircase was narrow; only half a dozen walkers could be in front the doors at a time. Not enough to break the door, especially with the chain and lock I used. So my point is Dixon is alive, he still there hand cuffed to the pipe. Now that is on us."

With that T-Dog stands and walks away to a tent and Rick and Rey get guilty looks on their faces again as it was their fault the man was still on the roof. Rey sighs before she slowly stand and stretches.

Glenn looks up at her and says "Rey while you were out, I set up a tent for you it's next to Lori's so you are near you family."

"Thanks Glenn, but ya didn't need to do that."

With that Lori stands and shows Rey which is her tent before walking back to Rick as Rey sits on the floor to take her boots off and sets her bow and quivers on the floor near the cot before she sits down on the cot and lays down on her right side and she falls to sleep in a matter of minutes.

The next morning Rey slowly wakes up, and she opens her eyes, but she forgets what has happened and sits up quickly, before falling back down, swearing under her breathe. She then remembers that she is at a camp with Rick, Carl and Lori before she slowly sits up and puts her boots on before strapping on one of her quivers, the smaller one, and she grabs her bow. She then slowly stretches before she climbs out of the tent.

She has a look and sees it is early morning, and seeing that no one, bar Dale is awake she walks over to the RV and says "Morning Dale."

"Oh Morning Rey, your up early."

"Army habits die hard."

This causes Dale to laugh before she walks off further into the camp. She then looks out into the forest that surrounds the camp, before she walks back to Dale and says

"Hey Dale, I'm gunna scout in the wood and hopefully catch so breakfast."

She walks off into the forest before Dale could say anything to her, and he just shakes his head at her before he looks out over the camp again, carrying on his watch.

She is walking round the forest with an arrow in her bow as she is taking in her surroundings. She was walking when she suddenly feels eyes on her, she stops and crouches while drawing her bow. She slowly looks around her, trying to pin point where the eyes are coming from.

When she doesn't see anything she slowly stands and starts to walk again, but she doesn't lower her bow. The eyes she felt on her haven't left her, but for a strange reason, she doesn't think the owner of the eyes was going to hurt her.

She carries on walking and she walks into a small clearing and she starts to walk into it slowly, as she is still cautious as she is being watched, when suddenly a loud crack echo's through the clearing. She turns her head to where the sound came from and she sees a group of 5 walkers stumbling towards her.

They spot her and start to run towards her and she fires the arrow into the head of the first walker, and she has reloaded another arrow before the now dead walker hit the ground.

She fires three more arrows and just as she was about to shoot the last walker she feels a rush of air past her face as hunting knife skims her face and goes straight through the walker's eye, eerily like the way she shot the girl walker that was going after Rick.

She spins round and aims her arrow at a rugged man, who has a crossbow aimed at her. The only noise from the two archers, was their breathing until, they both release an arrow at the other.

They both tense up as they see the arrow flying towards them and they both close their eyes, waiting for the pain. But it doesn't come and then they slowly open their eyes and look behind them quickly, when they hear two thumps hit the ground.

What they each saw was a walker with an arrow in the eye, only a few inches away from their back. They then look back at each other and they both have a small glimmer of respect in their eyes.

Rey then relaxes slight and stands up before saying "Thanks"

The man doesn't reply he just nods his head towards her, before he walks towards her and brushes past her, either not noticing or ignoring the way she tenses up as he passes her.

She then walks to where he had just come from and walks up to the walker and places her foot on the head and pulls out her arrow with a slurp. She turns round to got and collect her other arrows and has to take a step back as the rugged man is stood right behind her with her four arrows in hand.

She slowly reaches her hand out and nods to him before he sudden spins and stalks off after she grabs the arrows out of his hand. Shocked at his sudden departure she turns and makes her way back the way she came, back to camp.

But due to her shock at the man, she doesn't realize that the eyes she felt on her, only moments ago, where no longer there.

Disclaimer/Author's Note:

This is my 1st TWD fanfic and I'm sort if I go the accents wrong but I'm trying to write how they would speak.

I don't own the Walking Dead or any characters but Rey Grimes and any fillers that are going to be put in, also any other new characters.

Please no flames and I will try to update regularly.

Please PM me with any tips you have on making the store better.

Hope you guys like chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey is just walking back into camp and she's see more people wandering around doing different jobs, from cooking to ironing. She see Glenn stood in front of the red Challenger he drove up so she walks over to him.

"Mornin' Glenn."

"Oh, hey Rey." He says in a distracted voice as he glances at her, before looking back at the car.

Rey looks at the car to see what was wrong and she starts to laugh quietly, but then puts her hand on he side in pain, when she sees what has got Glenn so distracted. Dale and some of the other men where stripping the car down for parts and draining it of coolant, oil and fuel.

Glenn then sadly looks at her and says "I thought I was gunna have to car a few more days."

Rey doesn't say anything; she just puts a hand on Glenn's shoulder. She then hears footsteps behind her and she turns to see Rick walking up to them. She nods her head in greeting before she walks off, leaving the two men alone.

She spots Lori over the other said of the camp and goes over to her.

"Hey Lori."

"Morning Rey, I didn't see you get up."

Rey chuckles and nervously rubs the back of her neck and says, "Yeah I got up before everyone else, old habits and ol' that. Went for a morning stroll through the woods."

As she said the last part she winces and the glare Lori gives her, "Rey! You're hurt. You should be resting, not gallivanting off on your own."

"Oh come on Lor, ya know me. I can't keep still if my life depended on it."

"Ain't that right." A voice behind her says, Rey turns to she her brother behind her smirking.

"Morning Office." Lori says to him, while hanging up some washing.

"Hey."

Lori then looks at the siblings and asks both of them "You two sleep okay?"

Rey just hums in agreement before she steps away and turns to Andrea and Amy.

"Mornin' Blondie 1 and 2."

This gets a laugh out of the pair and Amy says "Morning Sharp shot," repeating the nickname Morales gave her the day before.

Andrea looks fondly at her little sister as Rey smirks down and playfully throws a peg at Amy. She then listens to the conversation between Rick and Lori. When she hears Lori ask what was the matter with Rick, she turns back to face her brother knowing what was running through his mind.

But before she could say anything, Amy grabs her attention by asking, "Rey who's the older sibling?"

Andrea then tries to shush Amy, but Rey just laughs and points behind her to Rick saying, "He is, only by 2 years through. But he never let me forget it."

This causes he blond sister to laugh again, as they realize it was just the same as them, only difference was the Grimes' were only a few years apart. Before anything else could be said Rey and Rick's attention was draw to Shane's jeep, which was speeding up the trail towards them.

Shane jumps out and then walks to the back of the jeep, all the while saying, "Waters here ya'll. Don't' forget to boil before use."

"You asking me or tell me?'' Rey hears Lori ask.

"Asking?" Rick replies to his wife, wanting to know her opinion on the matter of going back for Merle.

"Well I think it's crazy and a total stupid thing…"

But she is cut of by loud screams and shouts.

"Mom!"

"Momma!"

"Dad!"

"Rey!"

With that all the adults turn towards the sound, with Lori, Rick and Rey running the direction of the screams.

The other men of the group follow after grabbing some weapons, as Rick passes them, Shane grabs a staff and throws it to Rick, while shouting his name.

Rick turns and catches and sees his sister notch an arrow and then they both run after Lori, who was running towards Carl.

"Carl! Baby!" they hear Lori shout as they run round a big oak tree.

When they get round it they see Lori knelling on the floor with Carl in her arms, as the rest of the children run past them to their parents, who where behind Rick and Rey. Shane jogs up to Rick's said with a shotgun in hand, as they all look to Carl, who points behind him.

The Grimes', Shane, Dale, Jim, Glenn all run to where Carl pointed, and they come across a small clearing. In the center of it was a walker, feasting on the neck of a medium sided doe. Rey draws the string of her bow as they all surround the walker, when she sees three arrows in the doe.

But before she could think about it anymore the walker starts to turn towards them and all the men start to hit it knocking it down to the ground, but not doing any damage.

"Guys, the head." She says but they all just ignore her, until Dale swings his axe and chops the head off the walker.

The men then start to relax as she strides round the body looking out into the woods, to see if anymore were lurking about. She is only starting to relax again when she hears distant footsteps heading towards them.

She freezes but then hears Dale say "this is the closest they been. They never come up this far."

She doesn't hear what else was said as the footsteps where getting louder, she starts to draw the string again and the others finally take notice and are silent. Now that she could hear it properly she slowly lowers the bow, ever so slightly as she realizes the gait of the footsteps, where in face human not walker.

Shane then steps up beside her and aims his gun out into the woods, looking to see where the footsteps where coming from. Rey sees this and shakes her head at him and he choice of ranged weapon.

She then mutters "Shane, what ever ya do don't shoot or you'll bring more on use."

Shane glares at her and raise his weapon higher as a branch snaps just in front of them, behind a bolder. It is silent apart front their breathes and the footsteps coming towards them.

They all hold their breathe and are about to attack, when the man Rey met earlier jumps down off the rock and looks at the group aiming weapons at him. They all relax as he looks at them and when he looks at Rey, a small look of shock flashes through his eyes, but it is gone before anyone but Rey could see it.

Shane puts the safety on his gun while saying, "Jesus" before turn back to the group.

Then the man steps forward and snaps "Son a bitch! That's my deer. Look at it all chewed on by this filthy, disease bearing, mother-less, proxy bastard."

As he is saying this he is constantly kicked the headless walker body, with the rest of the men looking away slightly. Rey just stands there, with a smirk on her face shaking her head behind the man's back.

Dale then says, "Calm down son. That's not helping."

But this cause the men, apart from Rick, and Rey to flinch as this just riels the man up more, as he gets in Dale's face.

"Yeah? What do ya know bout it ol' man. Take that stupid hat and go to tha set of golden pond."

Shane lifts the gun and presses it into the man's chest and gently shoves him away from Dale. The man turns and sighs as he walks over to the doe's body and pulls out his three arrows.

As he did this he was muttering, "Was tracking this deer for miles. Drag it back to camp. Cook us up some venison."

He then comes to a stop in front of Rey and gives a quick glance to her before turning to Shane, while crouching and using an arrow to point at the neck, asking "What do ya think? Could cut round this part right 'ere."

Shane places his gun on his shoulders while saying "We can't risk that."

The man sighs again and stands to his full height before moving next to Rey while saying to the group "Damn shame. Got us some squirrel though bout a dozen, it'll 'ave ta do."

They were just about to head back into camp, when the decapitated head sudden moves and the mouth starts to try and bit them. Rey glances to her left and sees Andrea and Amy run away in disgust.

"Come on people, what tha hell?" The man says before two arrows fly in to both eyes of the walker.

All the men then turn to Rey, who shrugs her shoulder before taking a step and grabbing her arrow, out of the right eye. Then she steps over the head, as the man grabs his arrow out of the left eye.

He nods his head to Rey before he starts to make his way into camp, all the while saying to the men "It's gotta be tha brain, don't ya'll know nothin'"

Rick turns his head, following the man as he walks into camp, before he turns to Rey who says, "What, he's gotta point."

She was just about to walk into camp when she hears Dale say to Rick "Yeah, that's Daryl."

Rey then gets a slightly shocked look on her face as they all follow Daryl back to camp. She was in shock that the man, who helped her in the woods earlier, was Merle's brother.

But before she could think about it any more she hears Daryl shout, "Merle. Merle get your ugly ass out 'ere. Caught us some squirrel, let's skin 'em and stew 'em up."

She then jogs to stand next to Rick as Shane starts to talk to Daryl, "Daryl, hold up I need ta talk to ya."

She shares a glance with Rick when Daryl slow turns to Shane asking "Bout wha'"

Shane then rubs his jaw and says to Daryl as he walks in front of him, " Bout Merle. There was a problem in Atlanta"

Rey then leans to Rick and whispers "Daryl's gunna lose it, with how Shane's tellin 'im"

Rick glances down at his sister, then looks to Daryl who had been looking round at the people surrounding him and suddenly gets tense, when he asks "He dead?"

Daryl then starts to circle Shane, like an agitated, caged animal and Rey then winces and face palms when Shane says, "We ain't sure."

Rey then mutters under her breathe, while Daryl sudden slows down his walking "Shane has to be the shittest cop there is, with how he breaks bad news"

"He either is or he ain't" Daryl snaps.

Rick then takes a step forward and says, "There ain't no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it."

Rey then mutters, "Ah, shit" while shaking her head at her brother.

Daryl the stands still and leans in Rick's face "Who are you?"

"Rick Grimes"

"Rick Griimes, you got somthin' ta tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all. So I handcuffed him to a pipe and bit of metal on the roof. He's still there."

As Daryl turns away from the group Rey walks up to Rick and Shane saying "You two are waste of space cops, ya don't just tell a man like that. I won't be surprised if he tries to beat your asses."

Daryl then wipes his face and says while turning to the three of the "You're saying you hand cuffed my brother to a roof and left him there. Ya damn right Lady."

He then throws the squirrels at Rick who dodged them and he is just about to ponce on Rick when Shane tackles him, American-football style, out of the way. Shane then stands as the men surround the fight, like a crowd does to a fight in school.

Daryl then grabs his hunting knife out of the holster and holds it icepick style, before he stand and takes multiple swipes at Rick. As he is doing this Rey is just stood to the side watching it, not getting involved.

Lori screams "Rey help him."

Rey then snaps at Lori "Make up ya mind woman, you were on my ass this mornin for taking a walk. Now ya want me to stop a fight. Dear lord ya lot are bi-polar sometimes."

She then looks back at Daryl and Rick in time to see Shane grab Daryl from behind and put him in a choke hold, just as Rick disarms Daryl and throws the knife at Rey's feet.

"Ya best let me go!" Daryl roars as Shane drags him back, making him lose his footing.

"Nah, I think it's best I don't"

Daryl's legs then give out due to Shane's hold on him as he mutters "Choke holds illegal."

Shane's reply to that was "Yeah well go file a complaint. Come on man I can keep this up all day"

Rey steps forward as Rick crouches in front of Daryl, and she says "Hey Shane, easy up a bit on the hold, he's turning purple."

But Shane ignores her, as Daryl looks at her again, while starting to breathe heavy in panic and anger, before he looks at her brother, who starts to talk to him.

"I'd like to have calm discussion, on this topic, you think we can manage that?"

Daryl doesn't reply as he is focusing on his breathing as Rick repeats the question, before he nodding to Shane to let him go.

Shane throws Daryl down to the ground as Rick moves away slightly, before getting in Daryl's face again.

"I did what I had to. Your brother doesn't play well with others."

T-Dog the pipes up, causing everyone to look at him, "it's not Rick fault, I had the key and I dropped it."

Daryl has just caught some of his breath back before he shouts "And ya couldn't pick it up?"

T-Dog sighs and says "I dropped it down a drain."

This causes Rey to flinch again as Daryl leans forward onto his knees, looking down and the floor, before he looks at rick with a distraught look on his face, before he stands up and walks in T-Dogs direction.

"If that's meant to make me feel better, it don't"

Shane moves to stand next to T-Dog as he says "Well this might I change to door, so no geeks could get him, with a padlock."

Rick, who is stood behind Daryl says "That's gotta count for something,"

This cause Rey to shake her head and bend down for the knife, which is still at her feet, wincing as it pulled her side a bit, before she stands up and walks over to Daryl's crossbow and places the knife next to it.

She turns back as Daryl says, in a heart broke voice, nearly in tears "Hell with all ya'll. Tell my where he is so I can go get 'im."

"He'll show you. Ain't that right"

Everyone turns to the door of the RV and sees Lori looking at Rick with a defeated look on her face. Everyone looks back at Rick who nods sighing.

"I'm going back."

"What!" Everyone turns to Rey who is stalking up to Rick, "Ya telling me your gunna go back to that geek invested city alone, ya nearly got us both killed last time."

"Rey"

"No if your gunna go, I'm going with ya. Seeing as ya need someone ta save ya ass." She says this with a glare on her face and Rick sighs knowing he won't be able to change her mind.

It is silent after that and Daryl storms past Rick to get his stuff, but as he passes Rey pauses next to her and nods to her, thanking her for trying to get Shane of him and for grabbing his knife.

After he walks off everyone splits up as Rick walks back to his tent. Rey in in her tent and has taken her shirt off to check her bandages, when Lori walks in the tent.

"Hey Rey, you need help?"

"Nah, I'm good just making sure I hadn't reopened it."

"Rey will you do something for me while you and Rick are in the city?"

Rey stops retying the bandage and turns to her sister in law "Depends what it is?"

"Protect him. I can't lose him again."

As Lori say this she starts to get tears in her eyes and quietly sob. Rey sighs and finishes securing her bandage and then hugs Lori, trying to comfort her.

"Of course I will, ya don't need to worry."

Lori sniffs and nods smiling slightly before exiting the tent. Rey releases a breath before she looks over her right shoulder. She looks down her back and sees multiple raised scars on her upper back, but most of them where partly covered by the bandage.

She sighs a grabs her shirt and puts it on before she grabs her big quiver and attaches it to her back and places the smaller one on top of it. She then straps on her gun holster to her hip and clips her knife on to it was well. She then makes her way out of the tent the same time; Rick was exiting his, in his Sheriff uniform.

She nods to her brother before making her way into camp as Rick stops to talk to Shane, she walks past Daryl and sees him cleaning the tree arrows he used to kill the deer and the walker head.

She spins round and walks back to her tent, not notice the confused glance she gets from the other archer. She spots her bag in the far left corner of the tent and starts to search through it. She then pulls out the fifteen bolts she found in the store with her new quiver. She gets a small smile on her face as she exits the tent again.

"Why would you risk ya life and that of ya sister's life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" She hears Shane say as she walks back to the main group.

"Hey use your words more carefully," Daryl threatens.

Shane turns to Daryl and says, before looking at Rick "Oh I did, douche bag is what I meant. Merle Dixon wouldn't give ya a glass a water if y were dying of thirst."

Rey walks up and says "What he would or wouldn't do, don't both me or Rick. We can't leave a man to die of thirst. Die of thirst or exposer. He's been left like an animal waiting to die in a trap. It ain't right Shane and ya know that."

She then walks past Shane and sees Daryl staring at her as she walks past him and sits on the log near him, she then looks at him and sees him look away from her, this causes her to give a small smirk before she hears what Lori sasses to Rick.

"You and Daryl that's the big plan." At Rey's glare she then adds, "and an injured Rey."

This causes her to glare at Lori again, as Daryl now looks to her, as he hears the new information about her being injured.

Rick doesn't respond but he does turn to look at Glenn who was stood behind him. Glenn sees Rick look at him and a pained look flashes on his face as he realizes, what Rick wants him to do.

"Oh come on, really?"

"You know the way, you said it your self you have been in and out multiple times. It not fair for me or any of us, to ask this of you. But I'm asking as I would feel a lot better with you along and I know Lori would too."

Rey then says," Glenn I know how to get to the store but ya know back was to get there, where they would be less walkers, please."

Shane then says "That's just great ya gunna risk three men and an injured woman."

"Shane this 'injured woman' can still knock ya on ya ass, so shut ya damn mouth."

This causes Rick to roll his eyes at his sister and for Daryl to get a smirk on his face, that a woman was stand up for herself again Shane.

T-Dog then says "Four. Four men and a woman."

Daryl then scoffs before he looks at his arrows in hand and says, "My day just gets better and better don't it."

This causes Rey to snort as T-Dog replies, "You see anyone else stepping up to save your brother crack up ass."

"Why you?" Daryl asks as he picks of some blood of an arrow, while T-Dog replies,

"Ya won't begin to understand. Ya don't speak my language man."

This causes Daryl to look up from his arrows to T-Dog, who has looked away from him.

"That's five" Dale says to the group

"Good for ya, ya can could to five" Rey mutters under her breathe, not knowing Daryl could hear her. Daryl hears her comment about Dale and chuckles quietly as Shane goes all alpha male on the group.

"It's not just five. You are putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that Rick. Walkers are coming out of the city now, that walker was in camp. We are gunna need every able body we got to protect camp."

Rey sighs and snaps "Shane enough, ya ain't gunna change us mind but to put yours at rest, Rick ain't just going for Merle."

"She's right, what we need is guns, and I dropped a bag of them when I got attack by the walkers when I first entered the city."

This gets Shane's attention "Guns? How many? Where from?"

"I cleared out the station when I was there we got 6 shot guns, 2 high powered riffles and a dozen hand guns."

Rey then pipes up "Don't forget the sniper rifle I put in the bag as well."

"Yeah it's just siting in the street waiting to be picked up"

Shane then asks "Ammo?"

"700 assorted form the station and about what was it Rey, bout 400 from you?"

"Yeah bout that."

This causes all the men the suck in a breath at that, as they were starting to run low on ammo and they need ore weapons to fight off any walkers that fine them.

Lori then says to Rick and then Rey, regaining the attention of everyone, "You went through hell to get here, you both did. You gunna turn round and leave after just getting here."

Carl then says, "Dad I don't want you or Aunt Rey to leave."

This cause Rey and Rick to get a pained look on their face, from what Carl said, before Lori says, " to hell with the guns, Shane's right, Merle Dixon he's not worth one of your lives."

This causes Daryl to glare at Lori and mutter, "Stupid bitch, ya the one that said he'd go."

This causes Rey to raise an eyebrow at him, and he then realizes she heard him and he just shrugs in response.

Lori carries on speaking "Even with the guns thrown in, make me understand why you have to go."

Rick steps to his wife and says "I owe debt to a man and his lil' boy. With out them I would be dead. Without them I wouldn't have been able to find Rey or you. I told them to follow me and I would use a walkie talkie when they got close, without that bag I can't warn then and they'll run into the same trap as Rey and I."

"Why?"

Rick sighs, " In the bag is a walkie talkie and Morgan, the man who saved me, has the other. With out tat bag we can't warn them."

Shane the asks, "Is it one form the station?"

When Rick nods Shane puts his head in his hand and says "Shit."

Andrea then innocently asks "Can't you use the CB?"

Shane says from the front of his jeep, "The CB is fine, it's the walkie's that are crap. They're from the 70's and only work on the same band width, not even the scanners in the cars can make them."

Lori is still shaking her head when Rick says, "I need that bag."

When she doesn't have a comeback Rick walks past her and crouches down in front of Carl.

"Okay?" And when Carl nods, Rey says "Carl, don't worry bout ya dad. He's got all us to watch his ass."

This gets a small laugh out of Carl and Rick rubs his hair in comfort.

Glenn then goes the van and turns it round to face down the hill, as Rey stands up and stretches as Rick and T-Dog find something to cut the chain and handcuffs with. When Glenn has parked the van Daryl stands up and is about to head to the van.

"Daryl, hey Daryl wait a sec"

Daryl turns round to see Rey walking up to him, with arrows in her hand.

"Who are you and What ya want?"

Rey dismisses his tone of voice and says, while holding out the arrows " Reyna Grimes, call me Rey though and here I found them in the store we're gunna."

Daryl cautiously grabs then and says "Why give 'em to me?"

"Well two reasons are as thank you for helping me this mornin' and for not killin' my brother earlier, and the last reason is they don't fit my bow and I thought you could use them."

Daryl seeing that she was serious nods to her and says "Thanks."

Rey smiles at him and starts to walk to the van with Daryl following her, she then places her bow on her shoulder and braces her hands on the bottom of the van to push herself up, when she feels hand on her waist that pick her up and pushes her into the van.

When she is knelling in the van she turns round just in time to see Daryl climb up and stand next to her, holding his hand out to help her stand. She slowly grabs his hand, and he gently stands her up.

"Why ya comin' if ya hurt?" Daryl asks while letting go of her hand.

"Cause my brother is going and I fell guilty bout ya brother being left there. And all I know is that if it was Rick left there, I would want help going back for him."

Daryl just nods at the answer before he turns round to see where Rick and T-Dog were. Seeing them talking to Dale, Daryl walks to the front of the van and slams his foot on the horn, startling Glenn who was still in the drivers seat.

"Come on lets go!"

Rey walks to the edge where Rick, Daryl and T-Dog where when Shane walks over, "Hey Rick, got any ammo for that Python of yours."

When Rick shakes his head Shane drops a sheriffs bag on the bottom of the van and says "I may have some loose rounds of yours, from the last time we were at the gun range."

Rick then jokes, "You carry that bag round, like an old ladies purse."

Shane just looks at him and says, "I hate that you're doing this man. I think that its stupid and reckless, but if ya going ya need bullets."

And with that Shane find 5 bullets at the bottom of the bag and places them in one hand before he looks at the group, that is about to leave, then turns to Rick.

"Five bullets, five people. What are the odds? Let's hope five is your lucky number."

He passes the bullets to Rick and nods as Rick walks to the passenger side door, as Daryl shut the back of the van. Before he gets in Rick over to Carl and Lori and nods before he gets it and Glenn drives off down the trail, to Atlanta.

Disclaimer/Author's Note:

This is my 1st TWD fanfic and I'm sort if I go the accents wrong but I'm trying to write how they would speak.

I don't own the Walking Dead or any characters but Rey Grimes and any fillers that are going to be put in, also any other new characters.

Please no flames and I will try to update regularly.

Please PM me with any tips you have on making the store better.

Hope you guys like chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick is sat in the passenger seat, as Glenn drives and he loads the five bullets Shane gave him into the gun. He then turns round to see of Rey was okay and he sees that she is sat directly behind him.

What comes as a bit of a shock to him, was that Daryl was sat next to her, and what he saw of the man in camp, made him a bit wary of him being near his younger sister. Rey lifts her head on the back of the seat and smile at Rick and then looks forward to T-Dog, who was sat behind Glenn.

There is a silent in the van as they get onto the highway, but then Glenn hits the curb, while trying finding a way on to a set of railway tracks. This causes the van to bump and jolt about, cause the trio in the back of the van roll around, trying to hand onto something.

When the van settles down slightly Daryl sees Rey place her hand on her left side. He then realizes that is where she is hurt, and he also notices that the handle to his crossbow was very close to her injured side. So trying to be discrete he moves the crossbow on to his left side, so it wouldn't hit her. And then he starts to place so of the spare arrows he ha with him, into the quiver on the bow.

The van bounces after Glenn gets on to a railway track, this cause Rey to bump into Daryl, as the van bounced, who puts and arm round her so she didn't go flying in to the other side of the van. When they stopped bouncing Daryl moved his arm back and focus on his arrows again, but not before Rick saw him hold on to Rey.

Rick shoots Daryl a glare as he asks, "You three okay back there?"

Daryl just looks at him, before look at T-Dog who was across from him, holding onto bolt cutters.

"Yeah we're fine Rick" Rey calmly said to her brother, unaware of the glances and glares that just happened between two of the men.

Daryl, trying not to thick about Rey or the look he got from Rick, turns to T-Dog and says, "he better be okay. It's my only word on the matter."

As Glenn start to slow the van to a stop T-Dog says to Daryl "I told you, the geeks can't get at him. The only thing that's getting trough that door is us."

Daryl just glares a T-Dog while wiping sweat of his upper lip, with a red bandana, which is usually in his back pocket. Glenn then stops the van and takes out the keys before turning in the seat to look at everyone.

"We walk from here."

As he says this Rey stands up and starts to walk to the back of the van, T-Dog and Daryl following her. Just as she was about to lift the shutter of the van, a hand nudges her out of the way gently. She looks up and sees Daryl bend down to open it, and he shovel it up causing it to nearly shut down on its own as he jumps out. She jumps out as well just as he turns to look in the van; he looks at he before looking a T-Dog who was just about ready to exit the van.

T-Dog slow steps out of the van and holds onto his ribs, Rey sees this walks when she walks past him asks "You alright?"

T-Dog just nods as he walks after the rest of them, Rey only just behind Glenn, with Daryl and Rick a few steps ahead of them. Rick turns round to see if Rey is okay and sees her walking normally next to him.

"How's your side?"

When Rick asks this it gains the attention of all the men present and they all turn to the woman.

Rey huffs and says, "I'm fine Rick, stop worrying."

With that she speeds up and is walking next to Glenn at the front of the group as Daryl and Rick share a glare at each other. They see a gate ahead of them and they all start to jog towards it, Glenn is the smallest (shortest) of the group so he climbs through first ad then Rey follows him.

As soon as she is through she draws an arrow and attaches it to her bow, so she is ready for a walker attack. Rick then follows and he help Glenn hold the gap as Daryl and then T-Dog squeeze through.

When everyone is through Glenn starts walking saying "This way" and they all follow him, with Daryl and Rey both having their bows raised, as a precaution.

They all start to jog when they hear a growl of a walker and they all turn towards it and they see a male walker, trying to reach them from under a car.

Rey takes a step and mutters while releasing the arrow into the walker's head, "Stupid dumbass."

This gets a chuckle out of Rick and Glenn as T-Dog grabs the arrow and passes it back to Rey who wipes it on her jean leg. No of the notice the look Daryl gave her, which was a mixture of a smirk and an impressed look, before he wipes the look off his face just as they turn round to continue on there way, to the next exit.

They run underneath a bridge and Glenn shows them an opening in the fence, which is enough for them to crawl through. Glenn opens it up and Rick steps through first, before climbing over a barrier on the other side. Daryl then follows him with the crossbow going through first, before he too steps over the barrier to get out of the way.

Rick turns to them just as Rey was crawling through "The guns or Merle first?"

Daryl looks at him and snaps "Merle, we ain't havin' this conversation."

Rick just sniffs then says, "We are. Glenn you know the geography, your call."

Glenn nervously looks at Daryl before saying "Merle first, if we went for the guns we'd have to double back."

Rey turns to the men as they have all now climb through he gap "Well what we waitin' for, let's go."

She then starts to jog of in the direction of the store, with the men following her. They get to the crossroad two block away from the store, when they come across there first walkers, luckily they weren't facing them and they were able to quietly run past them.

They get to the store and slowly walk up to the smashed entrance of the door, they have a quick glance in and then Rick nods to Daryl to take point. The male archer nods his head and creeps through the door, stepping silently over the shattered glass.

He gets to the second set of doors before he looks back and puts a figure to his lips before gesture them to follow him. Rey goes first and she gently puts her foot on the glass and then quicker steps with her other foot so she is directly behind Daryl, away from the glass.

When Daryl feels her body heat on the back and gets her breathe on the back of his neck, he suddenly tenses at how close she was to him. But he was shocked that he didn't mind it as much, as he would have, if it were any of the others.

He glances back at her and just thinks that it is due to the fact that she is another archer and that he has a bit of respect for her.

The other then slowly follow then but as Glenn steps down, he stands on some glass, causing it to crack loudly. This causes both archers to snap their heads in his direction, before they hear a growl of a walker in the store. Glenn gives them an apologetic look, as the glare at him.

Daryl then slow leans his head in to the store and sees a walker facing away from them. He then stands and he silently walks into the store to check for other walkers and when there isn't any he turns to the others and wave them over.

They all walk into the store and see the walker, which is creeping behind some shelving in the store and Daryl is about to shoot it when Rey lightly elbow him in the side causing him to look down at her and see her nod to Rick, who has spotted a smaller teenage walker following the one Daryl saw.

Rick points to his eye and then points to Daryl and then points at the taller walker and then he repeats the gestures but points to Rey and the smaller walker.

Rey and Daryl sneak past and then the spilt Daryl going one way, closest to the female walker and Rey goes round the a clothing rack and sneaks up behind the teenage walker and shots it in the back of the head. She then looks to see the other walker shuffling towards Daryl.

"Damn, you're one ugly skank."

As he says this, the walker growls at Daryl and takes a step towards him before he releases the arrow in to the walker's eye. The arrow pieces the back of the head, the walker falls backwards due to the power behind the arrow.

Once the walker's body hits the ground Daryl hurries forward and grabs the arrow out of it's head, Rey does the same with her arrow and walker. The rest of the men as step forward so they were all grouped together, as Daryl steps back after pulling the arrow out of the head.

Daryl lifts his head as he wipes the arrow on his jeans and checks to see if the others were ready and he spots Rey wiping her arrow on her leg again and reloads it on her bow, as he does the same with his.

They then make there way to the door which leads to the roof and they all walk through with Daryl covering the front and Rey covering the back. Daryl then starts to jog up the stairs and the rest follow after him. He reaches the top of the stairs and turns to T-Dog, who has the bolt cuts. He steps out of the way so T-Dog could cut the chain and as soon as the snap of the cuts echo the stairs, Daryl shoves past T-Dog and runs out onto the roof.

"Merle! Merle!"

Daryl shouts as he runs to the middle of the roof, with the rest of them following. Daryl jump down of walk way and the three men and woman all stand on the walkway with shock on their faces, as Daryl starts to scream, while pacing.

"No! No!"

Daryl then looks up at them, while tears of anger streaming down his face, as they look down on him. Rey steps round the rest of the men and jump down so she is stood next to Daryl and she has a look of sympathy on her face as Daryl turns his back to them.

"No!"

But his brother wasn't there; there was only evidence of his brother. This was a bloodied set of handcuffs, still cuffed to the pipe, blood spat on the ground, next to a blood covered saw, and next to the saw was a served hand lying on the ground.

"No! No!"

The men then slowly step down off the walkway and each stepping behind a heavily panting Daryl, who then spins suddenly and aims his crossbow at T-Dog, with a growl of anger.

This causes Rick to flick the safety of his Python and aim it at Daryl's head at point blank range. This then cause Glenn and Rey to fidget nervously at what was happening. T-Dog has a nervous look on his face as he stares down at an arrowhead, which was between his eyes.

Daryl then stares to pants slightly as he glances from T-Dog to Rick, who has a serious look on his face, and it's a stand still between the older men of the group. Glenn is the only one who moves as he steps up next to Rey, who was giving a nervous look to both Daryl and Rick.

Rick snarls, "I won't hesitate, I don't care if every walker in the city hears."

Daryl hesitates for a second then lowers his bow and he looks down at the floor trying not to cry. Rick still has his gun aimed an Daryl, as Rey steps forward and places her hand on Rick's arm. Rick glances at Rey as Daryl looks up at T-Dog, before Rick flicks on the safety of his gun, while lowing his arm.

Daryl is just staring at T-Dog, blinking hard to stop the tears, before he asks, "Ya got a do rag or somethin'"

T-Dog just stares at Daryl before he grabs a rag out of his pocket and passes it to him, who snatches it out of his hand and shakes it out before he went to put his bow on the ground. Rey walks over to him and taps his shoulder and gestures to the bow.

Daryl looks at her and his bow, before he slowly passes it to her. Then he steps towards the hand, before he sighs and places the rag on the floor next to the hand. He then grabs the thumb of the hand and picks it up.

"I guess that the saw was too dull for the cuffs. Ain't that a bitch." he says as he looks at the hand.

He then places it in the center of the rag and folds the sides in to completely cover the hand. He then slowly picks it up and stands gestures for Glenn to step towards him. He then walks behind Glenn and opens the bag, dismissing Glenn grossed out look. He shut the bag and then quietly walks over to Rey, who passes him his crossbow back, who smiles sadly at him.

Daryl then looks down at the cuffs and says to everyone, " he must have used a tourniquet, his belt maybe. There'd have been much more blood if he didn't."

He looks down at the pool of blood and then he spots the trail of blood and starts to follow it, with the others being close behind him. Rey turns her head and sees T-Dog picking up Dale's tools and putting them in a bag. Daryl then leads them to another door on the roof, which was propped open and he lifts his bow as he steps into the room, making sure there wasn't any walkers. The corridor opens up and leads them to another staircase, with blood splatted on every other step.

Daryl leans over the staircase and shouts down "Merle! Merle you in here."

When he gets not answer, he swiftly leads them down the stairs, with Rick right behind him and Rey covering the back, with Glenn in the middle of the Grimes'. Daryl glances back up the stairs and meets Rey's eyes; she nods her head for him to carry on.

Daryl leads them to a corridor and at the door closest to them is a female walker, who jaw had been chewed off, snarls at them and Daryl shoots an arrow into the middle of its forehead. Daryl enters the room to retrieve his arrow, as Rick and Rey check down the corridor to make sure there aren't any more walkers.

As they are walking Daryl walks out to the corridor again and is walking next to Rey as gets ready to reload his bow. They reach the end of the corridor and enter a room and see two walker bodies near the door.

Daryl walks in first and says, "Had enough in him to deal with these two son a bitches, one handed."

The other two men walk in and Daryl then lowers his bow as he pulls the string of his bow back to reload, "Toughest asshole I ever met my brother. Feed him a hammer, he'd crap out nails."

As he stand he looks at Rick who says "Even the toughest men, can pass out form blood loss."

Daryl sees Rey glare at her brothers back, as Rick lifts his gun and walks through another door, before the female archer lifts her bow and walks after her brother, with Daryl and the others following her.

Both Daryl and Rick look either side of a door that leads to a kitchen as they see the blood trail getting thicker and thicker.

"Merle!"

Rick then growls in Daryl's ear "Were not alone here, remember."

Rey then pops her head through the door way and sassily says to Rick "Yeah, but he could be bleeding out."

Daryl nods his head as he steps into the kitchen, while Rey stepping into his place in the doorway. Rick shushes his sister as she steps after Daryl into the kitchen. Rey spots something on the stove and nudges Daryl, who looks back at her and she gestures to the stove.

Daryl looks and sees Merle's bloodied belt, on a still lit stove. They both see the pool of blood on the stove and on the floor. Rick steps up behind his sister and picks up an old metal iron, with something burnt onto it.

Glenn then asks Rick "What's that burnt stuff?"

Rey and Rick say at the same time "Skin."

Rick then turns to Glenn, continuing on "He cauterized the stump."

Daryl then looks back at Rey and Rick, "I told ya he was tough. Nobody can kill Merle but Merle"

Rick turns his head after putting the iron down "Don't take that on faith, even the strongest man can pass out. He's lost a lota blood."

Daryl spots something at the edge of the room and walks up to it saying "Well it didn't stop from breaking out of this death trap."

Everyone walked to where Daryl was and saw a broken window, Glenn asks in disbelief "He left the building, why the hell would he do that?"

Daryl how is looking out the broken window says, "Why wouldn't he? He's out there alone as far as he knows."

He steps back as Rick look down out of the window before carrying saying "Doin' what he's gotta do. Survivin'."

T-Dog turns to Daryl, as Rey looks out the widow trying to spot Merle, and says, "You call that surviving, just wander out in the street alone, possibly passing out. What are his odds out there?"

Daryl turns and gets in T-Dog's face "No better then being left handcuffed to a roof and left to die, by you stupid pricks." He then gets in Rick's face "You couldn't kill im' and I ain't so worried about a dumb dead bastard."

Rick then takes a small step to Daryl and asks "What bout a thousand dumb, dead bastards? Is that a different story?"

Daryl just responses, "Take a tally, do what you want I'm gunna go get 'im."

Daryl then tries to step past Rick, but he puts his hand on Daryl's chest and shouts "Wait"

Rey leans on the windowsill as Daryl slaps Rick's hand away and shouts "Get you hands off me. You can't stop me."

Glenn tries to shush them but Rick just says, "I don't blame you, he's family I get that." He then points at Rey, who flinches back at the glares she was getting off Daryl and Rick, before Rick turns back to Daryl, "I went through hell to find mine, one of mine did the same for me, we know exactly how you feel… He won't get far with that injury, we can help you search a few streets but we need to keep a level head. Can you manage that?"

Daryl looks at Rick then Rey before saying, while still looking at her worried expression, "I can do that."

Rick looks to the other men and T-Dog shakes his head and says "Only if we get the guns, I'm not stroking the streets of Atlanta with just good intension."

Rey snorts at this as she stands and steps next to her brother, looking at Glenn who nods his head, agreeing with T-Dog. Rey looks up at her brother and Daryl and gets a smile on her face.

"Well then lets go get the guns."

All them men shake their heads at the woman, who grins cheekily at all of them. Before she walks off back they way they came, Daryl looks at her brother before following her. The others look at Rick before they all follow the archers out of the store and back to the alley, where they entered the store.

Rey points to the tank out in the street and Daryl looks over her shoulder, to see where she is points and he sees a black blob. He looks down at Rey who then looks up at him. She smiles and him and nods before she sidesteps past him, into a room where T-Dog, Glenna and Rick where waiting for them.

Daryl, who has a shocked, confused look on his face, looks at Rey's back before he shakes his head and steps into the room and leans on a desk near the door, next to Rey, who was sat on the same desk.

Glenn then starts to say, "You four cover me and I'll get the guns."

Rey looks at the younger man in shock, as Rick says, "You're not doing this alone"

Daryl then says, "Even I think it's a bad idea, and I don't like ya much."

Rey glares at Daryl and Glenn argues, "It's a good idea, okay, if you just hear me out."

Rey looks back at Glenn, as Rick crouches down, and says "Alright, lets 'ere it."

Glenn looks at her and says to the group, "If we all go out in a group, we'll be slow and gain attention from geeks. If I'm alone I'm fast."

He then draws a rough diagram of Atlanta's streets and uses a bulldog click to show the tank and a ball of paper as the guns.

"Five block from where we are is the tank, here is the guns."

He then points to a part of the drawing, which is an alley.

"Here is the alley we first met, this is where me Daryl and Rey will be"

"Why us?" Rey and Daryl ask at the same time, while look at the other.

"Your bows are quieter than his gun." Glenn says while nodding to Rick.

Rey, Rick and Daryl all look at each other and then nod.

He then places two metal strips at where pointed and says, "This is where Rey Daryl wait, while I run out into the street and grab the bag."

The archers share another glance and Rick asks Glenn where he and T-Dog where going to be.

Glenn grabs an eraser and places it on the drawing a bit away from the clip and paper.

Rick then look and asks "Two blocks away, why?"

Glenn looks at Rick and says, "I may not be able to come back the same way, walkers may cut me off and I won't be able to run to Rey and Daryl. I'll run forward all the way to the alley where you guys are. No matter which way I go I've got you to cover me. Afterwards we'll all met back here."

Rick nods his head at Glenn's plan while Daryl asks, "Hey kid, what ya do before all this?"

Glenn looks up to see everyone looking at him, "Delivered pizzas, why?"

This causes Daryl, Rick and Rey share and impressed look at the plan he created.

Rey the jumps of the desk and says to Glenn "Good plan, you'd be brilliant in the Army."

This cause Glenn to blush and mutters, "Thanks."

This cause the other men, but Daryl, laugh at his embarrassment, while Daryl just stares at the younger man, as they all start to get ready for moving out the room and into position.

Disclaimer/Author's Note:

This is my 1st TWD fanfic and I'm sort if I go the accents wrong but I'm trying to write how they would speak.

I don't own the Walking Dead or any characters but Rey Grimes and any fillers that are going to be put in, also any other new characters.

Please no flames and I will try to update regularly.

Please PM me with any tips you have on making the store better.

Hope you guys like chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Glenn, Rey and Daryl are slowly making their way down a fire escape, with Glenn leading the group down the ladder, followed by Rey and Daryl, who have their bows strapped over their shoulders. Rey glances around while climbing and she hears the unmistakable groan of a walker.

"Wait, wait stop."

This causes the men around her to stop and look at her, with a questioning look on their face. She dismissed the looks as she stares at the ground and slowly moves her right hand to wrap around the step on the ladder, before she shrugs off her bow and with great difficult draws an arrow.

Daryl sees what she's doing and look around and sees a walker that is stuck half hanging out a window, next to the fire escape, just a few inches away from Glenn's calf. He then looks at Rey and sees that she is having to lean over a broken part of the security railing to get a clear shot around Glenn.

Glenn has now seen the walker and is starting to panic as he can't go back due to the archers and he can't carry on or the walker would get him, so he looks at Rey and Daryl as to what to do.

Rey looks at Glenn and mouths 'Don't move' and the young man just nods with a worried look in his eyes, and then Daryl starts to climb down and he looks down to see Rey's head shaking. He ignores her and squeezes himself next to her and wraps an arm around her waist.

He then leans in and whisper's in her ear "I've got ya, get that proxy bastard."

She looks at him and nods before she unwraps her arm from the ladder and lines up the arrow and releases the arrow just as the walker spots Glenn and reaches out to bite him.

As the walker stops moving the trio all release a breath and Rey unconsciously relaxes again Daryl's chest in relief, and Daryl just tightens his grip on her in response. Glenn looks at the walker and says thanks before he carries on climbing down the ladder, all without looking up that the archers above him.

As they hear Glenn start to climb down the ladder both Rey and Daryl tense at the same time, due to the contact with the other. Rey turns her head to her right as Daryl looks down and then they are nose-to-nose. They both freeze as ocean blue met warm hazel and they both blink a few times before Daryl coughs a few times and lets Rey go before he climbs down past her, following after Glenn.

Rey is frozen for a moment or two before she shakes her head and climbs down after the two men. As she climbs down past the walker she reaches out and pulls her arrow loose a squelch, causing the men to look up the ladder at her. Glenn then looks away as he reaches the bottom of the ladder, but Daryl looks a moment longer before he turns his head to look down the ladder, with slightly pink cheeks, as he looked from the arrow in Rey's hand to her jean covered legs and he looked away before his gaze could get any higher.

Rey then places her arrow back in her quiver and glances down to make sure she didn't stand on Daryl, before she starts to climb down the ladder. As she nears the bottom of the ladder, she sees Glenn look up at her as Daryl jumps of the ladder and does the same. As her feet touches the ground she sees Glenn turn round and start to jog down the alley.

Daryl and Rey look at each other before the grab their bows and follow after Glenn, with Rey notching an arrow as they jog after the younger man. They have to jump and dodge round garbage bags and bins as they run to the end of the alley. Glenn stops in-between two bins and turns round to see Rey aiming at the entrance as Daryl draws back the string on his bow, before he stands behind Rey.

"Ya got some balls for a chinaman," Daryl says as he readies his stance.

Rey shakes her head at Daryl as Glenn glances back and says, "I'm Korean."

"Whatever"

As Daryl says this and crouches down at the corner of the bin, as Glenn silently makes his way to the gate. Rey kneels down behind Daryl and looks of the top of the bin, to see what Glenn is doing.

When Glenn disappears round the corner Daryl hears a noise behind the bin, they were hiding behind and his looks at Rey with a figure on his lips, before he springs out behind the bin, aiming his bow down the alley.

"Woah don't shoot me!"

When Rey hears this she slowly stands and looks and sees Daryl aiming his bow at a teenage boy, with short dark blond/light brown hair with a marijuana leaf tattoo on his neck. When the boy sees her he starts to back up, but lust starts to fill his eyes and Daryl step forward, blocking Rey from the stranger's eyes.

"What ya want?"

"My brothers hurt real bad, ya seen him?"

"Ayuadame"

The boy then shouts out loudly and Rey turns round and sees walkers starting to look in their direction, but Daryl hasn't turn his back on the boy and aims his bow higher.

"Shut up, ya gunna bring the geeks down on us answer me."

But the boy still doesn't answer the question and Rey quietly stands next to Daryl aiming her arrow at the boy's feet.

"Ayuadame! Ayuadame!"

Rey then steps forward and hisses "Shut up, ya gunna get us all killed."

The boy swings at her and shouts again, "Ayuadame."

Daryl hits the boy across the face with handle of his bow and as the boy hits the ground with grunt of pain Rey aims her bow in the middle of his eyes. As she does this Daryl tries to silence the boy by placing his hand on his mouth. The boy starts to struggle when Rey here footsteps behind her and she starts to turn and sees two men running at her but before she could say anything, she gets hit upside he head with a metal bat.

It knocks her to the ground and dazes her as Daryl gets kicked in the side, away from the boy. The men then start to kick Daryl again and again as the one with the bat uses it to hit Daryl, as Rey struggles to her knees, holding her head.

"D…Daryl" Rey weakly says as she faintly hears Daryl's groans and grunts of pain, but before she could say anything else everything starts to go black and she sees Glenn run in with the bag then nothing.

Daryl hears Rey mutter his name and glances to the side, while covering his head from the blows of the bat, and sees her fall onto her side, with blood flowing down her face.

He then hears "there's the bag, get it. Take it. Take it" before he stops getting kick and hit by the bat.

Daryl lifts his head and sees Glenn getting chased and hit by his attackers, before he crawls to his knees and aims his bow, while kneeling next to Rey's head and at the boys shoulder, and releases his arrow in to the right cheek of the man that kicked him.

This causes both men to stop attacking Glenn, one in pain and the other in shock, as Daryl aims another arrow, just as a car pulls up at the end of the alley. The man with the bat holds it at Glenn's neck as they back away from the bag of guns into the street and make their way to the car.

"Got off me. Let go off me." Glenn screams as Daryl stumbles to his feet and runs to the fence at the end of the alley. As Daryl is running towards Glenn, he sees the strangers smash a female walkers face to pieces, while Glenn was shouting and screaming for Daryl, while struggling with his captures.

The car speeds off just as Daryl gets to the fence, with loads of walkers chasing after the car. A few of the walkers had in Daryl's direction.

"Hey! You best get back 'ere, bitches"

But before Daryl could say anymore he has to shut the gate as walkers are making their way towards him, he turns round to see the boy standing next to Rey and he steps towards him. But T-Dog and Rick were run at them from the other end of the alley, with T-Dog pushing the boy away from Rey and Rick running into Daryl to stop him.

"Woah! What's going on?" Rick asks but Daryl ignores him shouting at the boy.

"Let me at him. I'll kick his nuts up to his throat."

The boy screams at T-Dog to let him go, who just shouts back no. Daryl is still trying to push past Rick, while Rick is still trying to find out what has set the hot headed man off again.

"Lil bastard and his bastard hommie friends jumped us, knocked Rey out. I'm gunna stomp your ass."

Rick then glares at the boy, then at Daryl and was about to say something when T-Dog shouts to Rick and points to the fence behind him "Rick walkers! We're cut off."

Rick points at T-Dog "Get to the lab and take him with you."

As they run Rick lets go of Daryl, who runs past him to Rey and gently lifts her head up, to grab the weapons and his hat. He turns round and sees Daryl should both bows and lifts his sister up bridal style, with her head on his shoulder.

Daryl looks at Rick and says "Damn, lets get goin'."

Then they start to run off after T-Dog to the lab just at the fences starts to give way more. Rick then goes up the steps first and puts the bag of guns down and then leans his upper body down so he could grabs Rey's body to help Daryl get her up to the lab.

Daryl enters the lab and places Rey on a desk and he starts to prod her head to check the damage, Rick steps up and places his hand on her head and then leans down and kisses her forehead. Daryl glances at the boy and grabs his red cloth from his back pocket and wipes the blood off her head to see the full extent of the damage.

When they were finished making sure Rey wasn't in any immediate danger, they turned to look at the boy, who T-Dog was guarding.

Rick steps forward and says to the boy, while sitting on another desk "Those men you were with, we need to know where they went."

But the boy tries to act tough in front of the three men and looks Rick in the eyes and says "I ain't telling you nothing"

T-Dog sighs and says to Daryl "Jesus, what the hell happened man?"

"I told ya, this lil' turd and his douche bag friends came outta nowhere and knocked Rey out with a metal at and then jumped me." Daryl snarls out while pacing in front of Rey but behind Rick and T-Dog. As he does this he places Rey's bow on the ground next to the desk she is on and props his up against the desk leg.

The boy then glances at Daryl before he looks at Rey's unconscious body, "Man you're the one who jumped me puto, for just lookin' at your gurl and screaming bout your missing brother like it was my fault."

Rick and T-Dog's eyebrows rise at what the boy said about Daryl and Rey while Daryl looks back at Rey and sees the boy staring at her "Hey! Eyes off her!"

Rick glances at Daryl who says "She ain't my gurl and they took Glenn, could took Merle too."

The boy snorts and says "Merle, what kind of hick name is Merle anyway. I won't name my dog Merle and she's way too fine to be with your stupid redneck ass anyway."

This cause Daryl to march over to him but Rick grabs him and stops him from hitting the kid. Daryl stretches out and tries to kick the teen but misses by a hairs width as Rick struggles to hold onto his shoulders. T-Dog then stands and takes a step in front of the boy, just in case Rick looses his hold of the agitated archer.

Rick adjusts his grip on Daryl, before he shoves him back away form the kid, with an irate sigh before snapping with a harsh glare on his face "Damn it Daryl, back off!"

Daryl glares at Rick, but a pained groan gets the attention of all present males, as they turn to downed woman. They see her starting to fidget and shuffle but her eyes still haven't opened. Rick turns to look at Daryl and sees him glancing at his sister but mainly keeping his gaze on the teen. Rick looks at the boy as well and then slaps him across the head to get the boy's eyes away from running up and down Rey's body.

"Hey, don't look at her or next time I won't stop him" Rick says while nodding to Daryl, how takes a threatening step towards the boy, who flinches and drops his eyes to the ground.

Daryl looks back at Rey and see's that she has settles back down and then he steps towards the bag, that was once on Glenn's back, before he looks at the boy and then back down to the bag. As he reaches in the bag, he drops his head slightly and sighs, before he straightens up and turns to the boy.

In Daryl's hand was the blue rag he used to wrap up Merle's hand and he snarls out to the boy "Ya wanna know what happened to the last man that pissed me off," before he unwraps the rag, given the boy a glance at the hand.

Daryl then throws the hand into the boys lap, making him jump a foot in the air and let out a disgusted shrill scream. The boy then knocks the hand off him as he leaps out of the chair and slams into the wall behind him. Daryl then stalks towards him, like a predator stalking his prey.

What the men don't know is that just as Daryl was about throwing the hand at the boy Rey had finally come round and was slowly sitting up with her hand on her head. She looks up and sees Daryl launch the hand onto the boys lap and she flinches and shuts her eyes as the teen's screams made her head throb in pain.

She opens her eyes to see Daryl prowl forward and grab the teens shoulder, as he lent back to get away from the fuming red neck. Daryl leans over the boy and uses his left hand to grab the boy's jaw to make him look in his eyes and uses his right to hold the boy in place.

"This time I'll start with the feet." At this Rick walks forward and grabs the back of Daryl's shirt and pulls him up before shoving him away from the now cowering boy.

"Damn it Rick, what ya do that for?"

That simple question made T-Dog, Rick and Daryl turn round and nearly give themselves whip lash as they look upon Rey who was now sat up right looking at them, with a small smirk/grimace on her face.

"Rey!" T-Dog and Rick shout.

"Lady!" Daryl spoke in his gruff voice.

"Hey guys, not so loud my head killin me."

This causes Daryl to scoff, with a hidden smirk on his face as both T-Dog and Rick chuckle to themselves. Daryl then notices movement out the corner out the corner of his eyes as the boy tries to sneak away and goes to step towards the boy again. Unintentionally he is now blocking Rey from the teen's gaze as Rick holds a hand up to Daryl, as he steps forward and crouches in front of the boy.

Daryl turns to Rey and then gently grabs her face and tilts it to the side as both him and T-Dog could see the cut on her face just to the side above her left eye. The skin around the cut was already starting to bruise and looked extremely painful and tender. Both men try to hind a wince at the injury as Rey lifts her head out of Daryl's hand, and looks into Daryl's eyes.

Rey and Daryl and snapped out of their staring, as they hear Rick start to talk to the boy and this causes Rey to look over Daryl shoulder as T-Dog and Daryl spin round to look at Rick.

"The men you were with have took our friend, and hurt my sister, all we want to do is talk to them and work somethin' out and maybe get some help for her."

The boy looks at Rick and then nods his head as he quickly glances at Rey before he turns his head away from her, medusa like glare, with a flinch. This causes Daryl to chuckle as he grabs hos bow and straps it to his back and then he leans down and grabs Rey's bow of the ground and passes it to her.

Rey slowly grabs her bow and puts it over her right shoulder and shuffles to the end of the desk and gingerly places her feet on the ground. She looks up to see T-Dog move and grab the boy as Rick walks over and stand beside Daryl just in front of her.

"You okay Rey?"

"Yeah bro, I'm fine."

With this she stands up and lets go of the desk and takes a step forward and then her legs give out. She starts to fall forward and both Daryl and Rick grab a hold of her arms and prop her up in between them.

"Woah easy, Lady" Daryl says to her as he gently grasp her bicep to help keep her standing, with Rick doing the same on her left side.

Rey the looks at the men holding her up and she shrugs her brother's hand off her arm and she starts to take baby steps towards the door with Daryl letting go of her arm, out keeping it in reach in case she starts to fall again.

Rey then slowly follows T-Dog and the boy to the door with Daryl and Rick behind her. Rick is at the back of the group and he turns back to the room they were standing in and makes sure they have all their possessions, before he follows after the group.

The boy and T-Dog are making there way down the ladder as Rick steps up next to his sister as Daryl starts to make his way down the ladder. Rick then looks over the railing just as Daryl looks up and they seem to come to an unspoken agreement as they both nod to each other, before Rick looks back over his shoulder and motions for Rey to make her way down the ladder.

Rey starts to slowly make her way down the ladder, not knowing that Daryl was making sure was okay and that he was ready to grab hold of her, incase she started to slip.

The good news was that the whole group had made it safely down the ladder; the bad news was that the fence at the end of the alley had collapsed. This causes Rey and Daryl to grab their bows and notch an arrow at the same time as they step to the front of the group, with T-Dog and the boy in the middle of the group and Rick covering the rear, with a semi automatic rifle from the gun bag, he had thrown onto his back.

The group slowly and silently follows the archers through the alley, T-Dog and Rick both noticing that Daryl was taking the lead and was walking very close to Rey. Rey turns her head to the left to look down an adjoining alley, to check for danger. When she sees that there is no danger she turns her head to look over her right shoulder and she is physically taken back at how close Daryl was to her. Daryl sees that she takes a small step back in shock and then he notices how close he was stood to her and shuffles away from her slightly with a nervous look on his face, which he quickly turns to a look of indifference.

But what Daryl didn't know was that Rey had seen the uneasy look on Daryl's face and she started to feel really guilty that she had caused him to back away from her and she was worried that he would become edgy and panicky around her. She sees that Daryl is looking at her out of the corner of his eye and she flashes him a quick, calming smile; which then turns into a grin as she sees him relax slightly.

Rick then walks up and looks over his sisters shoulder and sees the alley was clear, he pats his sister shoulder and turns back and motions for T-Dog to come towards them. T-Dog pushes the boys shoulder and make him walk until he is stood in front of the Sheriff.

"Now, where are your boys?" Rick says while staring into the boy's eyes.

The boy gulps anxiously and stutters out "attt a wwarehouse at the eeast side of the city."

Rey then steps up and gets in to boys face and says "Good, now get ya ass movin'."

The boy is staring at her and it takes her clearing her throat, to snap out him out of the daze he was in. He then looks around at the other men that circle him and notice two of them glaring at him.

He turns back to Rey and asks "Wwhat? Wwhy?"

Rey looks at him with a deadpan look on her face "Ya takin us to ya boys, so get movin'."

The boy looks round at everyone before he starts to walk down the alley, that the Grimes' and Daryl had seen was free of walkers. Rick then strides after him quickly with Rey following her brother. T-Dog and Daryl share a glance before they hurry after them, just as a small group of walker stumbles into the alley that had just left.

After about half an hour of dodging walkers and following the teen the group are out side an old abandoned looking warehouse with huge courtyard in front of the main entrance.

The groups all crouch down behind a wall, which has started to collapse, looking at the big wooden entrance. Rey and Daryl then stand either side of the hole in the wall, with Rick is kneeling in front of Daryl and T-Dog is stood next to Rey.

Rick glances behind him to check that the boy was still sat on the ground behind Daryl, then he turns to T-Dog, while checking the ammo for the shotgun he swapped for the riffle he had before.

"Sure you're up for this?"

T-Dog releases a breath before his nods his head and whispers "Yeah."

Rey places her hand on T-Dog's shoulder to calm him slightly, before he steps forward and grabs the bag of guns as Rick finishes loading his shotgun. Rey draws an arrow out of her quiver and Daryl is looking at the ground with his bow aimed discretely at the boy, who was starting to shift nervously at the fact that the group was now fully armed.

Rick looks up and nods to Daryl, who had turned to look at him, silently asking him if he was okay with their plan. Daryl shifts and props one of his legs against the wall behind him and nods his head back to the Sheriff.

Then both Daryl and Rick turn their heads and look to Rey who hasn't looked away from the entrance and they are just about to speak to her, when she suddenly stiffens and starts to draw the string of her bow. This cause everyone to fall silent and they all look to the door and they see a lone walker stumbling to the door and starts to growl and bang on the door.

They all freeze when they hear faint voices shouting from within the building and they see the door suddenly slam open and two men run out and start to hit the walker with a bit of pipe and a wooden baseball bat.

The men behind the wall suddenly jump when they hear a growl close to them, as they had been distracted looking at the entrance trying to see inside, and they turn looking for at least one walker. They are confused to see no walkers near them, or any in sight, and then they hear the growl again.

They all turn and see a fuming Rey is the cause of the growling, as she looks at the men who are now walking back to the building laughing and joking quietly. The men as share alarmed looks as Rey starts to paces up and down the wall, still growling.

Rick stands and paces his free hand on Rey's shoulder stopping her pacing, before he whispers trying to get her attention, " Rey. Rey. Rey. Reyna"

Rey spins and snarls out at her brother and demands "What!?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin', just their the assholes that knocked me out."

This causes Daryl to growl as well, as his ribs were a tiny bit sore, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone. Rick glances at him and when the door slams shut they all relax slightly.

T-dog then nods his head to his group and walks past the boy on the ground, while shouldering the bag of guns.

Daryl looks down at the boy and says " one wrong move, ya get at least one arrow in the ass, just so ya know."

Rey chuckles as the boy glares up at Daryl and says trying to sound tough, "G's gunna take the arrow out of my ass and shove it up yours, just so you know."

Rey then steps forward and laughs at the boy while saying, "An I 'ave an arrow for this G guy as well, but I ain't one to aim for the ass. I go for then most precious part on a man."

This causes the men to flinch as Rick glares at his sister, while Daryl gives her an impressed look, for the comment she just made.

Rick looks back at the boy and asks "G?"

The boy looks at Rick, before he looks back down at the ground and says "Guillermo, he the man here"

Rey and Rick share a look and then they says "Well then lets meet this Guillermo."

Disclaimer/Author's Note:

This is my 1st TWD fanfic and I'm sort if I go the accents wrong but I'm trying to write how they would speak.

I don't own the Walking Dead or any characters but Rey Grimes and any fillers that are going to be put in, also any other new characters.

Please no flames and I will try to update regularly.

Please PM me with any tips you have on making the store better.

Hope you guys like chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Rick steps through the gap in the wall, while arming his gun, once he is through he turns back to see Rey step through while still aiming her arrow at the large entrance. He then sees Daryl harshly shove the boy through gap in the wall, while he is aiming his crossbow skyward as he steps through.

Rey nods to her head to both men and she starts to head towards the large door, Rick motions his head to the boy and gestures his head for him to follow Rey. As the boy starts to follow Rey Rick shoves his shoulder to make him get moving.

Rey steps to the right and shoves the boy to get him in front of her and she starts to walk when Rick and Daryl are at her side. Daryl gives her a side-glance and nods his head slightly to her.

They where just about to walk through a large door frame when Rey and Daryl's head snap up to the roof and they both aim their arrows at it. Rick looks at them quickly to see if they were in danger, but he sees them lower their bows to the door, showing they didn't see any danger up there at the moment.

The boy had carried on walking and was nearing the door and Rey and the men rush forward so they are behind him, just as the door open and they see guns pointed at them from broken windows and from within the building itself.

A man, who is obviously this 'G' guy, strolls out with the two men who killed the walker at the entrance following after him, causing Rey to clutch her bow tighter and growl lowly, this causes Daryl and Rick to give her warning looks as to not do anything stupid.

G is wearing black pants and a black and grey stripes shirt over a black wife beater; he also has a silver chain rosary bead around his neck. He has a calm, almost indifferent look on his face as he stops a few inches away from the boy.

He looks the boy up and down, looking for injuries and then asks "You okay, lil man."

This causes the boy to nearly start to cry as he says to G "They're gunna cut off my feet hombre (man)."

G looks at Rick and Daryl and then he stares at Rey, this causes her to aim her arrow at him and glare, before he looks back to Rick and asks "Cops do that?"

Before Rick could say anything the boy says while gesturing to Rick then Daryl, "Not him, the redneck puto here. He cut off man's hand and showed it to me, all cause I stared at his girl."

Daryl doesn't deny what the boy says but he just snaps " Shud up."

This causes Rey to blush slightly and she turns to look at Daryl and she see's that the tips of his ears have gone pink and so has his checks, but it looks like it could be from the sun. Daryl refuses to look at her directly as he tries not to blush, but he can't help but look at her form the corner of his eye and he sees the colour of her checks before he looks back in front of him.

But before anything else could be said the men who followed G out shouts, "Hey that's the puto that shot me in the ass with an arrow, man."

The man aims his gun at Daryl and Daryl tenses up like a wounded trapped animal and aims his bow at the man he shot with the arrow, when they were taking Glenn.

The man carries on threatening Daryl and just as he is about to step past G, G hold his arm out and pushes the man's arm down, so he isn't aiming his gun at Daryl.

"Man chill. Chill" G then looks at both Rick and Daryl again before carrying on speaking "This true, you guys want hombrecito's (little man's) feet. That's pretty sick man."

Rick gives a quick glance/glare at Daryl before he turns back to G and says " We were hoping for a calm discussion."

G looks at Rick with a look of disbelief before saying "The hill- billy jumps Felipe's lil cousin and threatens to cut of his feet and you want a calm discussion. And lets not forget about Felipe getting an arrow in the ass. You fascinate me man."

Rick then says "Heat of the moment and there were plenty on mistakes made on both sides."

Rey then interrupts Rick and snarls out "Yeah like me gettin' a bat to the head and getting' knocked out by your man Felipe, all for tellin' his lil cousin to shut him damn mouth so walker wouldn't get us."

Daryl and Rick both look at Rey as G, Felipe and the rest of there group all turn to look at the almost predatory woman as she is giving her Medusa like glare to Felipe, who flinches back just like his cousin did.

G nods his head to the archers and says "Who are they to you anyway? He don't look related to you and she looks to good to be with him, even with the scars and cuts on her face.

Rick just looks at G, ignoring the way Rey and Daryl are starting to fidget a bit, and says "He's one of our group, more or less and she's my baby sister. I'm sure you have a few like him and may be a few like my sister was well."

Daryl shuffles forward slight and then asks "Ya got my brother in there."

Felipe and G shift on their feet and G says "Sorry fresh outta white boys, but I got Asian. Interested?"

Rick then says to G "I have one yours, you have one of ours. That sounds like an even trade."

G then says, and shocks everyone in the yard "Don't sound even to me."

Daryl and Rey share a quick confused glance as the boy holds his arms out and asks "G? Come on, man."

G then says to everyone "My people got attack, what's there compensation for their pain and suffering."

Rey then mutters, " I'll show you pain and suffering asshole." But Daryl was the only one to hear her and lightly kicks the back of her leg to get her to shut up.

G then harshly sniffs and says, "more to the point, where is my bag of guns."

Rick then lifts an eyebrow and asks "Guns?"

G gestures to the boy and says " The bag of guns Miguel saw in the street, Felipe and a few others were gunna go get it. That bag of guns."

Rey then says "Yeah bout that, ya made a mistake bout the guns."

G looks at her and says, "Don't think so."

Rick then says, knowing what Rey meant, "What she means is that you're mistaken about the guns being yours. It's my bag of guns, with a few of hers mixed in."

G then shift again and says while looking around the yard, "The bag was in the street, anybody could be around and say it was theirs. I'm support to take ya word? What's stopping me form getting my people to unload on you hear and now and I take what's mine?"

Rey then starts to chuckle darkly before she lets out a loud whistle, gaining ever gun of G's group on her, and says "We don't have the guns here genius an I would be very worried about your shirt right now if I were ya."

Rick then says while looking at the group behind G, who start to grip their weapons tighter, before he turns to his left and looks up at the roof, "Yeah you could do that, if ya wanted to but you should listen to my sister."

This causes G to look down at his shirt and sees a red dot, where his heart would be, as Felipe look at where Rick is looking and he sees the light reflecting off the scope which T-Dog is using to aim at G.

G then sees the red dot move upwards and he turns to look at what Rick and Felipe are looking at. G then smirks at Rick's group, still ignoring Miguel who is looking at him and pleading with his eyes to him to do the trade, and he glances at Felipe, who smirks back.

"O yay!" G shouts and nods up to the roof behind him.

This causes Rick, Rey and Daryl to look up and they see a group of three men walk to the edge of the roof. One of the men, the man in the middle, has a bag over his head and his arms bound behind his back. One of the other men on the roof violently rips the bag off the man's head and reveals Glenn with a gag in his mouth.

Rey can see that Glenn was starting to panic and takes a step forward, but a shot from a broken window makes her step back in to line with Rick and Daryl. Rick looks up at the roof and sees Glenna and then looks at the ground while grinding his teeth loudly.

G then says " they way I see it, you guys have two options, 1 you give me Miguel and MY bag of guns and you all walk away or 2 you come back here locked and loaded and we'll see who spills more blood."

Rick doesn't says anything and G looks to the roof and makes a gesture to the building, and his two boys up there drag Glenn back inside, G then glances at the roof where T-Dog is and then slowly starts to turn his back on Rick.

He walks inside and when his bodyguards have followed him in they shut the door as Rey and Daryl both spin round and fire a arrow at two walkers, which have been attracted to Rey's whistle and the gun shot at Rey's feet. Rick then grabs Miguel's shoulder and frog marches him back to the gap in the wall as Rey jogs to retrieve the two arrows as Daryl, hangs back and makes sure they would get shot in the back, or attacked by more walkers.

Rey then walks back to Daryl and gives him his bolt back and them make there way to the gap, following after Rick. But before Rey goes through the gap, she looks up at the roof where T-Dog is and gestures for T-Dog to come down so they could regroup.

Rey then steps through and has to stop suddenly as Rick is aiming his shot gun at her. Daryl then steps through the gap and walks into her back, and he is about to comment about her stopping when he sees Rick aiming his gun at his sister."

"Woah! Rick its me an ya sis."

This causes Rick to quickly lower the gun and let out a sigh of relief, and say " Sorry you two, but when I turned round and didn't see you I thought they got you as well and came for the boy and the guns."

This causes Rey and Daryl to let out a sigh and they walk away from the wall towards Rick and they nod to the end of the dirt path and they see T-Dog waiting with the guns in hand.

The Grimes' and Daryl look at each other before Rick pushes Miguel towards T-Dog as they all walk away from the old building, back to the city. Rey then jogs to the front of the group and is making sure there path is clear, when she spots an open door to a newish building and she turns her head to make sure the others are following her, as she goes to investigate it.

It turns out to be a new office for a construction sight and she slowly steps through the door and is looking around for walkers. When she doesn't see any straight away she leans back round the door and waves her hand to get them to follow her in the building.

Daryl walks through first and starts to help her check the office to make sure there aren't any surprises. T-Dog, Miguel and Rick then follow then and Rick pushes Miguel to sit down on the floor, at the opposite end to the open door.

Rey and Daryl don't see any danger and they lower their bows as Rick throws the bag of guns onto one of the desks. He then starts to open it up and takes out some of the other shot guns and the riffles.

Daryl starts to pace in front of the desk and says, "Guns are worth more than gold. Gold don't protect ya family or put food on the table anymore. Ya want to give that up for the kid."

As Daryl was saying this Rick was checking the ammo for all of the guns and was reloading any empty guns, and when Daryl had finished speaking he looks up at Daryl and clicks a magazine into a hand gun.

T-Dog then says, "If I knew we would get Glenn back I might agree. But do you really think that vato across the way is just gunna hand them over?"

Miguel then looks up at T-Dog and says "You callin' G a lair."

Daryl then steps to the boy and slaps the side of his face saying " you a part of this, want to hold onto your teeth."

T-Dog just looks at Daryl and Miguel, as Rey steps up beside her brother and grabs the sniper riffle that was in the bag, after T-Dog put it back, she then lifts it to her right shoulder and looks through the scope.

This causes her to get impressed looks from all of the men in the room as they see her adjust the weapon and of how at ease she is with it in her arms, even though it looked to big for her to handle.

T-Dog then looks at the siblings and says "Question is do you trust the mans word?"

Rey looks up form the gun and says, "No I don't. Want kind of man won't trade one for his own. When ya need as many able body people to fight any walkers that coming knocking and bangin at ya door."

Daryl the says, "Yeah the question is what ya willin to bet on it? Could be more then them guns, could be ya life or ya sista's life. Glenn worth that to ya?"

Rick then loads up his Colt Python, with the 5 bullets Shane gave him, and puts his gun in his holster, before saying "The life me and my sister have, we owe it to him."

Rey then says "Yeah, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for him, we'd still be stuck in a tank in Atlanta. We were anyone to Glenn, just two stupid dumbasses in a tank surrounded by loads of walkers. He could have walked away, but he didn't. he stayed and helped us get out and back to our family."

Rick then continues " He didn't leave us, so I won't… we won't leave him."

Daryl looks at the siblings and then says, " Ya really gunna hand the guns over?"

Rey and Rick look at each other then at Daryl and both grab a gun, Rey grabbing her sniper riffle and Rick grabbing a shot gun and they say, "We didn't say that."

This gets Daryl to start to chew his lip as he looks at Rick, who then looks at T-Dog, as Rick says "There is nothing that is keeping you two here. You should get out and head back to camp."

This causes Rey to nod and T-Dog to rub his head before saying to both Grimes' "And tell ya family what?"

This causes Rick to look at the other men and then his sister, who says "I ain't goin no where bub, I made a promise to ya wife to look after ya ass."

Rick looks at Daryl and they stare at each other for a minute before Daryl nods and grabs the one of the riffles of the desk. T-Dog then pushes himself off the wall and grabs a shotgun Rick passes to him.

Miguel stands up and says to the group "Come on this stupid, just do as G says"

But Daryl steps towards Miguel and points to the ground and shoves him down, and he steps back when Miguel puts his head in his hands, nearly in tears worried about his and his groups safety.

T-Dog and Daryl start loading shotgun shells into the guns as Rick loads up the hand guns and Rey is looking out of out the window, making sure there was no walkers that they would have to deal with before getting Glenn. Daryl looks at Rey and then looks at Rick, and sees the serious looks on their faces as they are readying for battle.

Rey then turns away from the window and grabs her duffle bag off the floor, which was at Daryl's feet. She lifts the bag onto a near by desk and pulls out four army utility belts. She passes three of them to Rick, T-Dog and Daryl.

She gets four confused looks from the men in the room, and she smirks at them, well three of them, and says, "I may have raided my base before I set off to find Rick."

"Damn, Lady what else ya got in there?" Daryl says while trying to see in the bag.

Rey laughs and shows him the inside of the bag, and he sees a couple of helmets and a couple of armour vest and a few magazine clips scattered in the bag. He also sees a few water canteens and a few packet of dried jerky.

Daryl huffs under his breath and steps away from Rey and glares at Miguel, who was staring at him and Rey, before he turns to see that T-Dog and Rick had finished loading the rest of the guns.

"Ya guys ready." Rey says as she straps two handguns to her hips and straps her bow to her back and grabs the sniper riffle, as she looks at the men in her group and their bargaining chip.

Then men look at each other then Rey and T-Dog grabs Miguel's shoulder and makes him stand up. Daryl then pulls at a bit of ripped curtain for the window and makes it a gag for Miguel so he couldn't speak to G and his group.

Daryl shoulders his bow and then grabs his chosen riffle and then gets a hold of Miguel's shoulder and pulls him out of the building and starts to make his way to G's hideout. Rey, Rick and T-Dog all rush out the building to follow after Daryl.

They get back to the courtyard in front of the hide out and Daryl harshly shovels Miguel forward, using his gun to push the boy forward. Rick and T-Dog are walking next to Rey, who is walking directly behind Daryl, what Rey didn't know was they had planned the formation they were walking in, when she was checking the perimeter.

Daryl looks behind him to check on the others and nods to T-Dog and Rick, when he sees the formation they were walking/matching in, with Rey protected in the middle. Daryl prays that Rey doesn't figure out the formation, as there would be hell to pay. Even though he hasn't known her for more than a day, he knows she would jump to the conclusion that they were protecting her, because she was a woman. When it was due to the fact she was injured, from Atlanta and G's men. This was another reason that Daryl gagged Miguel, so the boy couldn't say to Rey about their plan to protect her.

They walk through the many archway to the court yard when Rey fires an arrow, just above Miguel's head, with the fletching brushing the top of his head, causing the boy to let out a muffled scream as the arrow flies into a walkers head as it came stumbling round the corner of a wall heading towards Miguel and Daryl.

This causes Daryl to turn round and look at her as she starts to glare at the men around her.

"If ya'll gunna make me be in the middle, best make sure ya do ya jobs right, wouldn't want a Woman get hurt would ya." Rey snarls out before she storms past Daryl, hitting her shoulder to his as she retrieves her arrow and aims it at Miguel.

She starts to make Miguel walk, just like Daryl made him, as the rest of her group look at each other, Rick and T-Dog with winces on their faces and Daryl just starts to chew his lip again. Rick sighs and walks after his riled up sister, as T-Dog and Daryl cover the back of the group.

T-Dog and Daryl jog to catch up with the siblings and their prisoner, just as the entrance to the hideout slowly opens up. Just inside the doors where four men, which where clearly part of G's muscle. The men just look at a scared Miguel as Daryl steps past Rey, his shoulder and arm rubbing past hers, as he harshly shoves Miguel forward, nearly making him fall face down on to the ground.

Rey, Rick, Daryl and T-Dog look and glance at each other quickly before they walk slowly, raising their weapons higher, into the dark hideout. As Rey walks past the men, she sees the lust in their eyes and she grimaces causing the rest of her group to close in round her, with Daryl walking slowly in front of her, glaring at any man they see staring at her.

Rey sees Daryl over stretch and shovels Miguel further into the building, as they go further into the G's group. They all hear the doors slam shut as they enter the middle of the room and group. Rick starts to walk next to his sister as the rest of their tiny group stop in line with Daryl, with T-Dog and Rey stood either side of him.

G struts up to the groups and glares darkly at each of them and gives a quick glance at Miguel, checking for any injuries. He then turns to Rey and looks her up, he eyes her chest and legs, before he hears three different growls and he lifts his eyes and sees that he was getting glares and growls from the men in her group and he sees her doing her infamous Medusa glare.

G clears his voice before he looks darkly at Rick and says, "I see my guns, but most aren't in the bag."

Rick shifts and tightens his grip on his shotgun and says while tilting his head slightly, " That's because they're not yours, I thought I mentioned that?"

Felipe leans over G's shoulder and says, " Let's just shoot these fools right now. Unload on their asses right 'ere."

The causes Daryl to aim his riffle at Felipe and unconsciously takes a small step in front of Rey. Rey then stares at Felipe and then she suddenly aims her gun at Felipe as he moves to take a step towards them.

G shakes his head at Felipe before he turns back to Rick and his group and says "I don't think you realise the situation you find yourselves in here."

Rey chuckles under breathe as Rick shuffles move towards her side as he says, "Oh I'm…we're pretty clear."

After that Rick grabs a little knife out of his pocket and just the binds on Miguel before he unties the gag and shoves him forward, towards Felipe and G.

"You have your man, we want ours."

G steps towards Rick and says, "I'm gunna chop up your boy and feed him to my three dogs. There're mean, vicious sons a bitches, got them from Satan himself, so they are the nastiest, means dogs ya ever gunna met. I told you how it was gunna be are you lot woefully deaf."

Rey then steps towards her brother and says with evil grin on her face, "Oh sunshine, our hearin' is just fine. You're the one that said to come locked un loaded. We're just following ya orders."

After she said this Rick, Daryl and T-Dog load their riffles and shotgun, as Rey clicks a bullet in the chambers of her sniper riffle. This causes G's men to tighten their grips on their melee weapons and for a few of them to aim there guns at the little group. Rick steps to the front of his little group and aims his riffle right into G's face.

Rick then says, "okay then , we hear."

Silence

There is a deafening silence for a few moments at Rey, Daryl and T-Dog shift their guns to different people, while Rick and G stare at each other with indifferent look on their faces. Rey shares a glance to the men beside her and they see the nervousness slowly start to creep into her eyes as they wait for one of the clashing leaders to make the first move.

Disclaimer/Author's Note:

This is my 1st TWD fanfic and I'm sort if I go the accents wrong but I'm trying to write how they would speak.

I don't own the Walking Dead or any characters but Rey Grimes and any fillers that are going to be put in, also any other new characters.

Please no flames and I will try to update regularly.

Please PM me with any tips you have on making the store better.

Hope you guys like chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

"Felipe! Felipe!"

A frail voice shouts out, this cause all the men to start to shift on there feet and for a look of worry flash into Guillermo's eyes. Rey was the only one to see this, as the men in her group were too busy watching what the others were doing, and she tilts her head to the side. As she did this she catches the attention of Daryl and a couple of men in G's group, Daryl sees this and then steps closer to Rey and glares to the men in the opposing group and aims his shot gun at them.

"Felipe!"

A small old woman comes walking/shuffling between the men of G's group, with some of them trying to stop her. The woman keeps walking towards the center of the huge group, towards Rey and the others, still shouting for Felipe.

Felipe turns his head and starts to limp towards the woman, but she has already seen Rick, Daryl and T-Dog. Rey sees the woman but notices the woman is starting to panic as she headed to G and Felipe.

"Abuela (Grandmother), get back to the other now!" Felipe shouts trying to detour his grandmother away from the firefight, but he just draws her attention towards him. As she heads towards him Daryl and Rey share a shocked look as G and Felipe share a worried glance, as the woman is now right behind Felipe.

Rey has a look of despair on her face as Daryl shouts, still aiming his gun at the men that had their attention on Rey, "Get that ol' lady outta the line of fire."

G then shouts behind him, "Abuela, listen to your nieto (grandson), go back to the others. You shouldn't be out here, this is not the place for you."

Abuela then looks between G and Felipe and says, getting more and more distressed, " Mr. Gilbert having trouble breathing. He needs his inhaler; his asthma stuff but we cannot find it. He needs his medicine."

Rick and Rey looks at each other and the start to lower their guns slightly, as they start to understand the situation. G looks from Abuela and sees that Rick and Rey have a look of realization in their faces.

G sighs and then sharply turns to Felipe and says "Felipe go an' take care of it okay and take your Grandmother with you!"

Felipe looks at the rival group and turns to his grandmother while trying to lead her away, "Abuela ven conmigo por favor (Grandmother come with me please)"

The woman ignores Felipe and steps closer to G while looking directly at Rick.

"Who are these men and woman?" She says after doing a double take when she sees Rey.

Nobody from either group says anything and the woman looks upon Rick's uniform and takes a step towards him and wags her figure, in a way a Grandmother could only do, and says, "You cannot take him."

Rick looks confused and asks "Ma'am?"

She just glares at Rick and says, "You cannot take Felipe, my nieto, he is good boy. He did nothing wrong. He had trouble but he pull himself together. He is needed here."

Rick still looks confused as does the rest of his group, when Rey steps towards the woman and then says in Spanish "qué cree que va a arrestar a su nieto?"(Do you think he is going to arrest your grandson?)

When the woman nods, Rey turns to her brother, again missing the impressed looks she was getting from G's group and says " She thinks you are going to arrest Felipe, her grandson."

Rick swallows and the says while leaning down slightly, "Ma'am I'm not here to arrest your grandson, we want his help."

"What for?"

Rey then steps towards the woman and says in a calming voice, "We need his help to find a missing person, a good friend of ours named Glenn."

The woman then naively says " The Asian boy?"

When Rick and Rey both nod the woman the grabs one of their hands and says while walking back the way she came "Come, I will take you to him, he is with Mr. Gilbert."

Rick looks at G as she leads them further into the building when G shouts, "Let 'em pass."

This causes all the men to stand down and Daryl and T-Dog rush after the siblings, with Daryl walking right behind Rey, making sure no man came near her. Rey then starts to see the looks she was receiving from the men around her, and she pulls her hand away from the woman's.

She then feels a hand grab her wrist and she turns, about to rip someone a new one, when she sees it is Daryl and he just looks at her before he steps past her and starts to lead her through the man, not letting go of her wrist.

Rey was about to say something to Daryl, when they both tense up when the hear, "Damn look at that piece of ass. Would love to have a piece of that."

This causes Rey to start to look to the group, with her now signature glare on her face, and for Daryl to walk quicker and pull her to his side. He then releases her wrist and just as she was about to panic a bit he throws his arm around her shoulders, pull her flush against his side and walks after her brother.

Felipe quickly passes Daryl and Rey and limps after his grandmother, who is still leading Rick further in the building, but towards a large side door. Just as Daryl steps through after Rick, Rey turns round and sees G walking behind T-Dog.

As Rey steps outside and sees that they were the only people out there, Daryl lifts his arm from round her shoulders and nudges her to walk in front of him, she gives him a confused look as they haven't said a word to each other since she snapped at him after he nearly got attack by the walker.

She is about to open her mouth to speak when Daryl nudges her again and says, " Get ya ass movin' Lady."

She looks at him again before she shakes her head at him and starts to walk in front of him and then she just hears his quiet footsteps behind her. She sees Felipe's grandmother start to lead Rick up a flight of stairs on the side of a building, with Felipe struggling behind them.

Rey sees the three of them walk beside the building and looks behind her and sees Daryl nod to her. She starts up the stairs and follows the path that Rick took. Daryl pauses for a few seconds, as Rey reaches the top of the stairs, and looks around to see if there is any near by danger.

Rey, still following the path her brother made, gasps loudly at the sight in front of her. This causes Daryl and T-Dog to run up the stairs and they both started to draw their weapons as they reach Rey. Daryl places an arm around Rey's waist and was starting to pull her away, when he looks over her shoulder and he sees what was in front of them.

He sees the back of Rick, but that isn't what catches Daryl's attention, causing him to forget that Rey was still in his arms with her back pressed to his chest, it was the people that were wandering around, some of them doing gardening.

"This must be what G's men wanted the guns for." Rey mutters quietly.

This causes Daryl to look down at her as she continues to say, "To protect themselves and their people from walkers and other people."

Daryl then realizes that he was still holding onto Rey and he quickly lets go of her, with an embarrassed cough, before he places his hand on the small of her back and gently pushes her forward again.

Both Daryl and Rey miss the look on T-Dog's face as he watches the couple, with a smirk on his face, walk to a door the see Rick walk through, on the opposite end of the garden.

They walk through the door and see it turn in to a semi-modern building, with loads of door propped open, to allow the little breeze in the air to pass through the stuffy building. They also see as they walk past the doors, lots of elderly people resting, and some helping others as well.

The walk to the end of corridor and go through a door, which leads to a massive room, with chairs and tables scattered around. Rick and Rey pauses in the door way and the see that a lot of the people where in dire need of help and couldn't defend themselves.

Felipe passes the siblings and says to his grandmother "Abuela, por favour. Take he too him."

Rick looks at his sister and then takes his hat off as he follows after Felipe and his grandmother, further into the room and sees him walk down an adjoining corridor. Rick motions for his group to follow as he walks down the corridor and turns left into the chapel, where there are more people sitting at tables scattered around the room.

At the center of the room sat old man who was surrounded by other elder patients. The group sees Felipe rush to the man, while pulling out an inhaler from his back pocket.

The group surrounding the man starts to slowly move to allow Felipe past. Rey and Rick then see that Glenn is stood with his back facing the group, looking at the man who is taking deep breathes of his inhaler. Rey slaps Daryl's arm gently as Rick nudges T-Dog, both over whom where looking at G's group which were now making their way into the room.

Daryl and T-Dog turn and see Glenn is stood in the room, completely fine.

Rick gets a look of disbelief on his face and softly asks, "What the hell is this?"

This causes Rey to wince and take a few steps away from her brother and ends up bumping into T-Dog. She turns and is about to say sorry when both Daryl and T-Dog see the look on Rick's face and they added it to the look/wince on Rey's and take a step back, with both of them pulling Rey with them.

Glenn turns round and looks at Rick and says, before doing a double take, "Asthma attack, couldn't get his breath all a sudden."

Rey then steps away from T-Dog and Daryl and goes behind her brothers back and motions for Glenn to stop talking as they all see the anger flashing in the older Grimes' eyes.

Daryl and T-Dog then glance at each other, before T-Dog turns to Glenn and says, "Thought you were getting eaten by dogs man."

This causes Glenn to look behind him, and the rest of the group turn their heads as well, to look at a giant dogs bed with three little Chihuahuas sat in the middle. Rey then walks up and stands between T-Dog and Daryl and looks at the dogs and then the one in the middle yaps at the group, before settling down again.

"Fluffy rats" Rey mutters, causing Daryl and T-Dog to laugh under there breathe, with T-Dog hiding his better.

Rick then gets in G's face and says in a strong voice, " Could I have a word with you."

G and Rick then start to walk into a large room with a desk in the middle, with the rest of the group slowly following them.

Rey looks at the men with her and says quietly " Shit's bout to hit the fan."

This causes the men to give her and each other worried/questioning looks, before they walk into the room, where the two leaders have gone.

"You're the dumbest son of a bitch I know and have ever met. We were about to walk in their guns blazing, ready to kill every single one of you." Rick snarls to G as T-Dog shuts the door to the office.

G just looks at rick and then says, " Well I'm glad it didn't go down that way."

Rey then says as she jumps and sits on a desk, "An' if it had? That blood would have been on our hands."

G looks between the Grimes' and says, " Mine…ours too. We'd fought back, it wouldn't have been the first time we had to. Nor would I be the last. We got to protect the food, the medicine, what ever is left of it, as well as to protect them. These people the old ones, had no one to protect them, they were abandoned, left to die by their families, the staff that was meant to look after them took off as soon as the word got out. We're the only ones who stayed."

This causes Rick to look out a window of the office and look around at the old in the room. This causes the group to look at each other sadly and for them to look at the rival group, with confused looks.

Rick then turns back to G and says, "So what are you? Doctors?"

G looks behind and says," Felipe is a nurse, special care provider. Me I'm a custodian. Now follow me to my office, these people don't need to hear this."

Rick nods and the group follows G in to the corridor and into another office and G still down on a table and motions for Rick to places the duffle bag on guns on a chair in front of them.

T-Dog grabs to guns off Rey and Daryl and places them on the floor in front of him as Rick continues to ask G about the members in his group.

They miss what Rick asked G but the hear G say, " The vatos trickle in to check on their folks, their parents, grandparents. They see and know how it is so they decide to stay, to help protect their families. Which is a good thing, as were seriously need to muscle. People we have encountered, they steal and hurt the weak and defenseless just because they can, rather than helping them. There plunders, takers by force."

Rick then says " That's not who we are."

G then says," How was I to know, people got attack and you show up with Miguel hostage, it's all about appearances."

Rey then says, " That who we thought you guys were as you weren't trading for your man. And your guys took one of us and beat two of us just for getting your guy to shut is damn moth so geeks won't bit our asses."

T-Dog then says, while Daryl looks at him " Guess the world changed."

G then looks past the Sherriff and at the other men and says, "No it's the same as it ever was, and the weak get taken. So we do what we can here, the vatos work on the cars and scavenged what they can from the city, all the while talking about getting the old out of the city. But most can't even get to the bathroom on their own, so that is just a dream. But it keeps them going, keeps them busy and that is worth something."

Rick just gazes at G, while Daryl looks at Rey, who has started to pace in front of him. Daryl then steps in Rey's way and quietly asks, while Rick still takes to G, "Hey Lady, what's wrong?"

Rey looks into Daryl's eyes and says, "Nothing, just get the feel that something bad is gunna happen."

Daryl doesn't say anything, but he hums under his breath and starts to chew the skin around his thumbs as Rey turns round and continues to pace, both of them starting to listen again.

"We watch the perimeter night and day and then we wait. The people here, they all look to me know. I don't even know why."

Rick just continues to look at G and then says, " Because they can and I know what its like to have people look to you for decisions."

After he says this both leaders glances to the others in the room, before Rick reaches out and motions for G to take the gun in his hand. G looks down at the gun then back at Rick, as he grabs a couple more guns out of the bag as well as boxes of ammo.

Daryl then scoffs and looks at the rest of the group as Rick zips the bag back up and nods to G. G then stands and opens the door and Rick leads them out of the building and they head back to the city, where they packed the van, so they could get back to camp.

They are walking under the highway bridge, when Glenn shuffles in between Rey and Rick and turns to the elder Grimes, "Admit it, the hat is all ya really came back for."

Rick smirks at the youngest in their little group and winks saying, "Don't tell anyone."

Daryl starts to walk quickly so he is slightly walking in front of Rey and looks over his shoulder to look at the male Grimes and snaps "ya given away half the guns an ammo."

Rick looks at the hotheaded man and says "Not nearly half."

Daryl then responds " For what, a bunch of old farts that could die any moment now? Seriously how long do you think they have anyway?"

Rey then softly says while looking at the floor, missing the look that Daryl gives her as she walks ahead of him, "How long does anyone have to live these days?"

But before any one could reply to her she suddenly stops, causing Daryl to collide with her back, sending her falling to the ground. Daryl stumbles as he walks into her and sees her fall forward and he quickly wraps his arms around her waist and stops her fall.

Both of them freeze looking forward and then Rick, Glenn and T-Dog walk up and stand next to Daryl, with Glenn and T-Dog also looking forward. Rick looks at the man next to him and then looks down at his sister, who was still in the other man's arms.

Rick then clears his throat, gaining Daryl and Rey's attention and causing them to jump apart, after Daryl made sure she was up on her feet. Rick then looks forward and sees what has caused them to suddenly stop.

They are all looking towards the tracks that they parked their van on, but it has disappeared, this causing them all to get looks of shock and disbelief on their faces.

"Where the hell is our van?" Daryl says to the group, trying to get the attention of him and Rey.

Glenn then looks at Rick and says " We left it right there, who would have taken it?"

This causes everyone to look at each other, with Rey and Daryl having a wince on their faces, and start to look around them to see if they could see any walkers, or anyone who could have hidden the van.

Rick them looks to Daryl and says loud enough for the others to hear, "Merle."

This causes Daryl to look at then ground, then he lifts his head and looks at the others and says with guilt in his voice, that Rey and Rick only picked up on, "He'll be takin a lot of vengeance back to camp."

This causes Rey to step forward and say "Come on we gotta get back to camp or else someone may get serious hurt in the confrontation that will 'appen, with Shane and Merle."

This cases then men to nods and they all start jogging off in the direction of the camp, with Rey leading the way. But before they could even a couple of meters Rey again suddenly stops, causing the men to over take her.

They all stop and then turn to look at Rey, who had knocked an arrow with out then seeing, and see her slowly spinning round looking up at the surrounding buildings. They all take a step towards her and then they fall to the ground, covering their heads went a loud gunshot cracks through the air.

They slowly lift their heads when they hear the release of an arrow, and see that Rey has sot her arrow high into the air and towards a building just to the left of the highway, they have just walked under.

All of them hear an exclamation of pain and another shot rings out from another direction, causing Rey to roll forward and they see that bullet just misses her and hits just where she was stood. Rey aims another arrow and they then hear the groans of walkers getting louder and louder and Rey lets the arrow fly.

Another groan of pain echo's in their ears and then they see Rey suddenly leap to the her feet and rushes towards them whispering, " Go, go, go. More is comin' as well as walkers."

This causes all of then to sprint off away form the city, before the walkers even got close to where they were once stood.

Disclaimer/Author's Note:

This is my 1st TWD fanfic and I'm sorry if I get the accents wrong but I'm trying to write how they would speak, also sorry if the translations are wrong as well.

I don't own the Walking Dead or any characters but Rey Grimes and any fillers that are going to be put in, also any other new characters.

Please no flames and I will try to update regularly.

Please PM me with any tips you have on making the store better.

Hope you guys like chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

The group are panting heavily as they slowed to a walk once they were clear of the city boarders, Rick turns his head to look at the rest of the group to make sure nobody was left behind. Everyone starts to copy him as them make sure they have everyone and everything they needed.

"What tha hell were they shootin at us for?" T-Dog says looking at the only woman among them, this causes the rest of the men to turn and look at her as she looks back the way the came.

"I'm not totally sure but I got a feelin that the were apart of my squad in the army, ya see they were quite a few who didn't want to listen to me as I was a woman and they didn't like that I could and did whoop there asses to the ground." Rey says as she got her breath back under control.

Rick looks at his sister and says "How did you know where they were, I couldn't see anything?"

Rey looks to her brother before she turns to everyone and as her eyes met Daryl's she says "I heard the gun mags clicking into place and then I released tha tactic as it was one I created when we need to attack enemy patrols silently, but out of tha dipshits in my squad there were only 4 including me that could do it all silently and I know it couldn't be them as I saw them turn when I was back at my base just as this shit storm started."

This causes her to get a mixture of looks ranging from pity and awe from the men, awe from Glenn, pity from T-Dog and Rick but a proud look from Daryl.

Rey clears her throat and says "Come on we need to get to camp before dark or we may end up walker chow."

She then starts to jog off toward the hill where the camp was with the men following behind her. It takes so time but the group reach the bottom of the hill just as dusk started to fall, this causes all if the to lift the bags and bows higher on to their shoulders as they slowly start to jog up the large hill that over looks the quarry at where they are based.

They are half way up the hill when they hear the echoes of gunshots and then the screams of terrified people. This causes the group to pausing in their assent of the hill to look around to see what was causing the noise.

When all of a sudden Rick and Rey gasp loudly and say "Oh my God!"

Then the groups all starts to sprint up the high while readying their weapons with the Grimes' shout for them to move and get ready. They are just reaching camp when they see Shane, Lori, Carl, Sophia, Carol, Morales and his family slowly making their way to the RV where Dale, Jim and Jacqui where stood around a suffering Amy and Andrea.

Rick was the first on there and he started to shoot the walkers that were attacking his family when the rest of the group ran out of the trees and started taking down walkers as well.

Rey and Daryl ended up attacking the walkers side by side and they covered each others back that they were in the center of the, now dwindling, group of walkers. They both glance at Rick when they hear him shout and they see that he has had to switch to his Python as he ran out of ammo in this riffle but none of them had chance or time to re load as more and more walkers where upon them.

"Duck!" Rey and Daryl both shout to each other as they fire their guns over the others shoulder taking out a walker each as they tried to take a bit out of the archer pair.

Daryl goes to shoot another walker, which was shuffling over to them when his gun jammed and he was just about to warn Rey when she whipped the walker in the face with the handle of the gun, knocking it to the floor. Daryl then steps up in front of her and starts to slam the end of his riffle in to the head of the downed walker, smashing the skull making sure it stayed down.

The archers turn then the hear Rick gut retching scream "Baby!?"

But they were relived, Rey showing hers while Daryl hid behind his stoic mask, when they heard Carl's teary voice shout back "Dad!"

Rey and Daryl shoot two more walkers before they turn to see Lori hugging Rick, who had Carl in his arms, in the middle of the camp. They turned to see if the other was okay and they nodded to each other, Rey then made her way to her family joining in the family hug as Daryl walks round to see who had survived the attack and to make sure there where no more walkers wandering around.

Daryl is looking at Rey as she hugs her family and he hears footsteps heading towards the center of the now ruined camp he spins and aims his riffle but he quickly lowers it as he sees that it is Glenn than is heading towards the group as he ended up on his own in the fire fight.

Once the Grimes family had all clamed down and they new that they were all safe for now, they turned to look at who had survived the night with them. This is when all the survivors where in-group in front of the RV when they all turn to her a wail of anguish coming from the door way to the RV. This is when they all noticed that Andrea was crouched over a slowly dying Amy, as she bleeds out from two nasty bit wounds one on her arm and the other on the neck.

They all share looks that were part guilt and part pity as they hear Andrea cry to her baby sister, "I don't know what to do," over and over again. The all hear Amy give her last gasping breathe as Andrea breaks into uncontrollable sobs and tears while muttering 'Oh' over and over again.

Rey shares a look with Rick and Daryl as Carol and Lori turn Carl and Sophia away form the sight of Andrea crying over her sisters body.

Rey then gives her Medusa glare to Jim as he says to the group "I remember my dream now, why I dug the holes."

Rey storms up to him and Daryl seeing the look in her eyes, quickly grabs her round the waist and lifts her away form Jim as she takes a swing at him for his insensitive comment about what just happened to the group.

Jim comment causes the rest of the group to look back down the camp and they al see the body, a mixture of walker and human and they solemnly taking in the situation they now found themselves in.

An hour has past and the group are still stood in a circle in front of the RV when Rey sigh and steps forward, "Right guys we need to go get some rest so we can deal with all the major issues in tha mornin."

Rey then turns to Rick, Shane and Daryl while the others all mutter and look to each other "You three and me are gunna be on watch if tha is alright, we need the best shooters on watch incase more walkers come to try an get us from the noise that happened."

When the three men nodded Shane stepped forward and said, "I'll take first watch, you three need some rest from the city I'd bet."

Rick turns to his deputy and nods while saying "Yeah could do with a bit I'll take second watch and Daryl you okay with the fourth."

The male archer nods his head while humming and they all turn to the female archer who nods and agrees to take the second to last watch.

Shane then turns to the rest of the group and says "Right me, Rick, Rey and Dixon are gunna be on watch for tonight to make sure no more walkers come wandering in camp so all ya get some rest."

Rey then turns to Carol and Sophia "Hey Carol take my tent, when I came into camp I saw what happened to your and Sophia doesn't need to see it, not after what just happened."

The meek woman turns to the scarred archer and says "But what about you?"

Rick over hearing the conversation says to the two women "She can stay in our tent we have room in there."

Carol turns to Rey who nods encouragingly and this causes the woman to give a strain smile to the scarred woman as she makes her way to the offered tent with her scared daughter.

Rey turns to her brother once the scared woman and child were out of ear shot " Ya sure ya got room in tha tent for me?"

Rick wraps his arm round his sisters shoulder and says "Yeah we do and I think we all need to be close tonight so we know that we are still together and we have each other."

Rey doesn't say anything but she looks to her nephew and sister in law and sees that they were terrified due to the fact that they could have one of them and she slowly nods her head to her brother.

While the siblings walked over to the rest of the Grimes family, they didn't notice the two pairs of eyes watching the family reunite and comfort each other, after the horrid events of the night. One of the sets of eyes was from Shane, who was watching the family with envy in his eyes as he watches his best friend calm his shaken wife down, as his sister hugged her nephew, wishes it was him the was comforting the woman down.

The other pair of eyes was from Daryl, as he watched the family with a look which was half jealously and half pleased, as he watches Rey interact the her family. He looks away when he realizes what he was doing, and he turns to see that he wasn't the only one watching the family. He then looks back at the family to see what Shane was looking at, and he sees that Rey and Lori were now talking as father and son comfort each other.

Both Shane and Daryl turn away at the same time and there eyes meet, in a clashes of ocean blue and harsh brown. Both men glare at each other as the turn and walk away from the family, Shane going to the RV for his watch and Daryl going to his tent to try and get some rest before his.

"Are ya sure that there's room for me?" Rey asks both Rick and Lori as they all walk to the tent to get some rest.

This causes Rick to sigh and roll his eyes at his little sister and then he grabs her arms and practically throws her into the tent, just after Lori and Carl climbed into it.

Rick hears Rey let out her breathe in a grunt as she lands on the floor and the walks into the tent and turns to zip it closed when he nods to Shane who is pacing up and down on top of the RV. He turns to see Rey glaring at him from the floor, with Carl giggling behind her. He just winks at her before he walks over to the cot were Lori is laying down and as he sits down he sees Rey shuffle over to the other side of the tent and curls up in a ball under a thin blanket.

All the Grimes's settle down and start to drift off to sleep trying not to think about what happen just mere hours ago.

After a couple of hours both Rey and Rick are woken by the tent door rattling slightly and they here the whispers of "Rick. Psst, Rick time for your watch."

Rey lifts her head slightly to see Rick slowly get out of the cot and step over a sleeping Carl, her brother turns to her and nods his head to her. A silent message passes between the siblings as Rey rests her head back down and Rick opens the tent door slowly and creeps out and pats Shane on the shoulder before he zips the tent shut again.

Rey then hears Rick and Shane whisper with each other, "How's the watch?"

"Everything was silent, I don't like this Rick. We gotta be careful."

Their voices fade away as Rey closes her eyes and starts to drift off to sleep again.

Rey is suddenly woken when the tent starts to rattle and shake an she quickly grabs bow and loads an arrow just as the tent shares to open and just as she was about to release the arrow she sees her brothers exhausted head pop into the tent.

She quickly lowers the arrow and whisper to her brother, who is looking at her with wide eyes, "Damn it Rick, I almost shot ya."

Rick whispers back, while climbing into the tent, "Sorry Rey but its your turn for watch."

Rey sighs as she stands up and quietly steps to the entrance of the tent, she turns back to her brother and asks " Anything happen?"

"No was quiet, your sniper is on the roof of the RV"

"Thanks, I'll see ya in the mornin."

Rey nod her head to her brother and she sees him lay back down on the cot as she zips the tent shut. She then makes her way round camp checking round all of the tents to make sure nothing was creeping round the tents.

As she passes the last tent she hears a rustling coming from the front of the tent and she is just starting to draw her arrow when a hand suddenly grab her, one on her mouth stopping her screaming as and arm wrapped around her waist dragging her into a large solid body.

Disclaimer/Author's Note:

This is my 1st TWD fanfic and I'm sorry if I get the accents wrong but I'm trying to write how they would speak, also sorry if the translations are wrong as well.

I don't own the Walking Dead or any characters but Rey Grimes and any fillers that are going to be put in, also any other new characters.

Please no flames and I will try to update regularly.

Please PM me with any tips you have on making the store better.

Hope you guys like chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

*Warning this chapter has un-consensual sex implied but nothing too graphic will happen*

As Rey starts to struggle and wriggle against the solid body that had a hold on her she hears and feelings the deep, dark chuckle coming from her capture. She is slowly being dragged backwards, towards the forest, away from camp. Just as they get to the edge of the tree line that surrounds the camp the figure behind her uses his arm that was wrapped around her waist, to knock her bow out of her hands and making her drop it just inside the camp boarder. He quickly wraps his arm round her again; when she notices that the arm doesn't have a hand on the end of it.

The figure behind her notice that she had spotted his missing hand and he tightened his grip on her mouth, making her let out an involuntary whimper in pain. Rey is still being dragged backwards when she feels the man behind her lower his head and run his nose through her hair, breathing her in.

The man again chuckles darkly after he did this as he feels Rey start to squirm and starts to hyperventilate slightly.

"Now, now Darlin'. I'm gunna take good care of ya, don't ya worry bout a thing."

This makes Rey start to struggle even more as she tries to break free of the hold on her. She is muttering and swearing behind her capture's only hand, causing him to again tighten his hold on her.

Meanwhile the tent that Rey had just been passing, only a few moments ago, open and revealed a tired but aware Daryl. He climbs out of his tent and looks around camp, checking for danger. He then notices that no one was on the RV on watch; he then looks around camp again to try and see if anyone was patrolling around camp.

"Assholes how can there be no-one of watch?" he mutters angrily to himself as he adjusts the strap to his bow over his left shoulder.

Daryl then bends down and reaches inside his tent and grabs his torch and points it just in front of him, as he starts to walk to the edge of camp to relieve himself, as to not attract any unwanted attention from walkers.

He reaches the tree line and looks around for danger before he quietly places his bow on the ground and the torch in his mouth, his fingers knocking something already on the ground, before he starts to relive himself on the tree.

Once he was finished he fastens his fly and tilts his head down to the ground, with the torch shining light on to his precious crossbow. He then reaches down for and was just about to straighten up when he sees what his fingers ran across when he placed his bow down.

He bends down to get a closer look and it relives that the object was a large, black compact bow, with a quiver attached with 6 sharp, navy blue fletched arrows.

Daryl's head snaps up when he recognizes the bow as Rey's and he looks back around camp, trying to find her and when he doesn't see her, he quickly stands, while grabbing the bow and slides it on his left shoulder as he grabs one of his arrows and loads his bow.

"Lady… Lady. God Damn it Rey… Rey, where the hell are ya?" Daryl whispers loudly and he paces the boarder of the camp, where he found her bow.

He sighs and looks aback at camp before he walks back to where he found her bow and crouches back down to look at the ground around the area the bow was. He then sees two different footprints, one of which was roughly a size 6 if he had to guess, obviously Rey's and the other was a size 11, which belonged to a man. The way the footprints were showed Daryl that Rey was dragged backwards with how many of her footprints were compared to the others.

He also sees that the footprints started from the back of his tent and lead to where he found the bow. He then shines his torch away form the footprints and saw were the trail carried on.

He stood and checked his bow, before he started off into the wood, constantly checking the ground for tracks and then around to make sure he wasn't about to get his ass bit by a wandering walker.

Rey was get more and more terrified as she was still dragged backwards, further and further away from the camp. Tears of fear where starting to fill her eyes and she started to feel the man behind her get more and more aroused, she could tell this by they way he kept running his nose in her hair, and more scarily to her she could feel the tent in his pants grow more and more as the minutes went by and by the fact he every so often who grind against her ass and lower back.

She was then suddenly span round and was forced up against a large oak tree, hand still on her mouth, preventing her from anything other then whimpering in pain and fright.

"Ey! Zander! Get your ass over here. Got us a fine piece of ass!" The man then suddenly shouts in a direction unknown to Rey.

"Shut up man ya want more geeks on our asses," A deeper voice calls back to the man holding Rey to the tree.

Rey eyes widen even further as she recognizes the voice and starts to fight against the man holding her again.

"Whoa this one got some fight in her ain't she. Wait a minute… Damn man how in the hell did ya capture Reyna Grimes."

The man behind her chuckles before he replies, "Her camp had been attacked by geeks couple hours ago and I got her just as she started her watch. One her group shifted and moved in their tent and she went to see if it were a geek and I got her. But she had a sweet bow with her but I 'ad to make her drop it to get a hold on her."

"Nice man, always wanted a piece of her ass when we were in the army together. Now tie her up good and tight and then we can break the bitch and I can finally put her in her place. Don't forget to gag her incase she gets vocal."

Rey starts to violently shake and tears are streaming down her face as a gag is harshly shoved in her mouth and rope tied tightly round her wrists and then round the tree she is forced up against.

The man known as Zander then steps up behind her and uses a knife to cut her black vest top off, revealing her black lace bra and her back which is covered in scars as well as he bandage.

"Ah shit, take that bandage off her and make sure she won't turn geek on us while we break her."

CRACK!

All three of them freeze, with Rey still sobbing through the gag, as they hear the tell tale signs of a group of walkers heading in there direction.

Daryl is getting more and more worried over the female archer as he gets further and further into the forest, as it was nearly dawn already and he didn't know when she was taken.

"Rey… Lady?"

He was just about to say her name again when he hears a male voice speak a couple of meters in front of him.

"Nice man, always wanted a piece of her ass when we were in the army together. Now tie her up good and tight and then we can break the bitch and I can finally put her in her place. Don't forget to gag her incase she gets vocal."

He then clicks his torch off, glade that it was light enough for him to see now. He crouches and hides behind a medium sized oak tree and behind a large bush at the base of the tree.

What he sees gets his blood pumping with rage as he sees two men, both nearly double the size of Rey, one holding her to tree while the other tied and gagged her. He could just hear her muffled sobs and could clearly see her body shaking with fear.

He then sees the man that tied her up go up behind her and just her top off showing her back to the world. He winces and he eyes widen at the scars that are revealed on her back and at the bandage around her middle, before he remembers Lori mention she was injured before she went to help him in Atlanta.

Daryl growls under his breathe when he hears, "Ah shit, take that bandage off her and make sure she won't turn geek on us while we break her."

But before he could do anything Daryl, Rey and the two strangers all freeze when a loud crack echoes through the slowly brightening forest. He turns his head away from the rage-inducing scene in front of him to see a group of 8 walkers, stumbling towards Rey and the two men.

Daryl then looks to Rey and sees that she is still quivering with fear and he sees the two men start to pace behind her back, while they are looking for the danger that was heading their way unseen.

Daryl then starts to creep round to be in front of Rey when he sees that the men start to head in his direction, looking for the walkers which were creeping up on them. When he hides behind a tree, which is a couple meters in front of Rey he then slowly shows his head round the side of the tree and looks straight into Rey's eyes.

Rey is still sobbing with her resting against the tree when she hears zander and the other man start to pace behind her looking for the danger which they all now found themselves in, she then slowly lifts her head from the tree and to her shock and surprise she sees Daryl peering her hand round the tree in front of her.

Daryl when he sees that he has her attention places he finger to his lips silencing her as he turns to look at the other side of the tree, to see where Rey's captures were.

Both archers then freeze when the one handed man says, "Damn this man I bet the geeks have gone pasts us, lets just get the bitch broke and leave her for the walkers."

Rey and Daryl share a glace before Daryl places his hand on the floor and he grabs a large stone and when he sees the two men look away from is direction he stands back up and launches the rock into the air and into the bush hide was previously hiding in.

Just as Daryl ducks back down the men snap their heads into the direction the noise came from and start muttering "Da hell was that?"

When he sees that the men were occupied he sneaks from the tree and crawls to the tree Rey is tied to and he quickly and silently pulls his hunting knife form his sheath and cuts the rope tying her to the tree. He then grabs her round the waist and pulls her back to the tree he was hiding behind.

They both crouch down and Rey start to rub her wrist, which had been rubbed raw, as Daryl shuffles behind her and starts to untie the gag which was tied securely behind her head. Both of them freeze when the walkers growl even louder, after hearing the noise which Daryl caused to distract the men.

Daryl and Rey then look at the men, who had paused and were now looking in the right direction of the walkers, and Daryl then rests his chin lightly on Rey's shoulder.

"Ya'll right Lady?"

Rey who was still shaking from her experience just nods her head and tries to not stiffen at how close Daryl was to her exposed back. Daryl sees that she had stiffen ever so slightly and he then glances down and her back and his eyes light up with recognition and anger before he silently lows his bow to the ground and lifts her bow off his left shoulder and places it to Rey's right hand side.

Rey looks down and sees her bow and she turns her head over her shoulder just in time to see Daryl slowly pulling his angel winged jacket of and for him to place it over her shoulders, covering her scars and the bandage.

Rey then shyly looks down and she puts the jacket on full and whispers to him "Thank ya, for everything,"

Daryl was just about says something back to her when they both freeze when they hear and loud voice shout, "Where da hells tha bitch!"

Both of the archers crouch down even further, with Daryl covering Rey's back as she was the most in danger due to the size of the men, who where a couple inches tall than himself, and for the face that she was injured badly.

The other man, Zander, then turns to the one handed man and says, " Jaxson shut ya damn mouth there are geeks heading this way and ya hollering's just gunna bring 'em to us. She ain't gunna get far without a weapon and with that wound she has."

Jaxson and zander then start to slowly walker toward the tree the duo where hiding behind when all of a sudden a walker comes running towards the two men, with the other walkers not far behind.

The two men then pull out there knives and start to head towards the walkers, which were now running straight towards them. They both hit two walkers in the head with their knives before they are moving on to the next walker, which was in their path.

"AAHH! Sun of a bitch!" Jaxson shouts as he gets bit on his stump as he is trying to get his knife from being lodged in the brain of a dead walker.

Zander then turns his head to his partner to see what was wrong and this causes a walker to get up close and person with him and for it to bit him where his neck meets his shoulder.

Daryl and Rey slowly start to make shuffle backwards when they see Zander fall to the ground with the walker attached to his neck. They see Jaxson spin round as he finally got his knife free from the walker and he sees his partner fall to the ground.

They are nearly out of visual range when Jaxson spins and sees them crawling away.

"Oh no ya don't bitch, if I'm gunna die ya gunna go with me"

Jaxson then pulls out a 9mm hand gun and aims it at Rey and just as he was about to pull the trigger an arrow flies over Rey's head and into Jaxson heart sending him falling backwards into the group of starving walkers.

Rey and Daryl then look to each other before Daryl reloads his crossbow and Rey loads an arrow in her bow before they both step out from behind the tree, completely in sync, and shoot two of the five remaining walkers that hand now started to feast on the bodies of Zander and Jaxson.

Rey then grabs another arrow and shoots a walker which had started to head towards Daryl how had pulled the string back on his bow to reload a bolt. He then shoots a walker, which was getting close to him, before he unsheathes the knife he used to cut Rey free and he slams it into the remaining walkers head.

Both Archers slowly spin looking over each other shoulder looking for more walkers before they start to relax slightly and breathe a sigh of relief. Rey suddenly sits on the floor with her head in between her knees breathing heavily as Daryl walks round all the corpses collecting the arrows that they both shot.

He then looks down at both the bodies of the men and e grabs his knife and slams it into Jaxson's headfirst and then he repeats it with Zander's.

"Bastards." Daryl spits to the bodies before he starts to pat them down looking for weapons and he grabs the gun which nearly shot Rey and places it in the waistband of his jeans before he grabs both the knives the men had used on the walkers.

He then looks up and sees Rey with her head still in her knees before he slowly approaches her, as if she was a wounded animal.

He then crouches down in front of her and was about to reach his arm out to touch her. Just as his arm was inches away from her shoulder he pulls his arm back and starts to bit his thumbnail and he looks at the terrified woman.

As he gazes at her, he get a weird feeling in his stomach, it is as if his stomach has a knot in it and it is trying to unravel itself. He doesn't know why he has the feeling but he tries to push it to one side as he sees a new side to the woman he had come to know as unbreakable.

"Lady?"

Rey's head snaps up to look at Daryl with red eyes as she gets control of her breath back.

"I'm…. I'm fine, thanks Daryl. Again. For saving me."

"Don't mention it. Anyone would 'ad dun it."

She then gives him a sad smile and says "No one else would have gone looking for me till mornin' and it would've been too late."

Daryl shifts in his crouch, not used to people thanking him, and he sighs and nods his head to Zander's body.

"Ya knew him?"

Rey glances at what Daryl was looking at and sighs and looks back at him "Yeah. He was in my squad, same as tha men from tha city. He was just another asshole that didn't like a woman could be better than him."

Daryl just grunts before he stands and holds his hand out for Rey to take.

"Come on best get back 'fore Officers Friendly and Asshole wake up."

This gets a chuckle out of Rey as she takes his hand and he pulls he up to be standing. Jut as she finishes standing she bends in half with a hiss of pain and she holds her waist with her right hand over her wound.

Daryl then grabs her other arms and throws it over his shoulder and he starts to help/lead her back to camp, all the while helping her walk away from the horror that nearly happened to her.

Disclaimer/Author's Note:

This is my 1st TWD fanfic and I'm sorry if I get the accents wrong but I'm trying to write how they would speak, also sorry if the translations are wrong as well.

I don't own the Walking Dead or any characters but Rey Grimes and any fillers that are going to be put in, also any other new characters.

Please no flames and I will try to update regularly.

Please PM me with any tips you have on making the store better.

Sorry if this was a bit dark for some people but I wanted to add chapter where Daryl and Rey got a lot closer on their own with out the group round them.

Hope you guys like chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

By the time the duo got back to camp it was well past dawn and they both knew that if someone wasn't already up, then they would be soon.

Daryl, who still has his arm round Rey's waist, starts to lead her to her tent and just as they get to the entrance of the tent they hear a tent open a few feet behind them. They share a quick glare before they slowly turn round to see who was walking up.

They both try not to groan in annoyance when they see Shane's head pop out of his tent. Just as his head was turning in their direction Rey takes a small step away from Daryl, with an apologetic look on her face. Daryl realizing what she was doing drops his arm quickly and steps away as well and gives the smallest nod to her, thankful with a bit of shock thrown in, as he sees that she did it to step him from getting ridiculed by one of the main assholes in camp.

When Shane looks at them, with his now accustom scowl, Rey and Daryl both look at him with indifferent expressions on their face. As Shane starts to climb out of his tent, Rey starts to walk over to the seats that had been knocked over in the assault last night. Just as she reaches a camping chair she slowly starts to bend down to grab it, once she has a hold of it she stands and puts the chair upright.

"Ah shit!" she whispers harshly as her side pulls before she all but collapses into the seat.

What she doesn't realize is that she had both men's attention on her; Daryl's was with a hidden concern as he thought back to what happened just little under an hour ago. But Shane's was a mixture of envy and indignation as he watched her due to that fact that she still had all of her family and that she had survived the attack while injured.

Shane then turns to Daryl, how was just moving away from outside the Grimes' tent, "What's going on, man?"

Daryl just grunts at Shane before he walks to the RV and starts to climb up to the lookout post situated onto of the parker RV.

Shane glares and says, "Hey, I'm talkin' to ya. Don't ya turn ya back on me."

Daryl then glares down from the roof and snarls back "I'm still on watch and Lady needed help to tha tent but then she changed her damn mind. Ya got a problem with tha' officer?"

Shane just glares at the hunter and storms of his jeep, looking for some water to boil. Rey is just watching the two men argue from her seat and when Shane storms off, she turns to Daryl mouths 'Thanks for not tellin.'

Daryl just nods his head to his fellow archer and then starts to look out over the lake in the Quarry to see if any walkers had turned up since they had left camp. He turns his head and starts to look back out at the forest they just came from, when he looks down at Rey and he begun to observe her as she starts to care and clean her bow and the arrows that she had with her.

He was then distracted as another tent was opened and he saw Rick climb out of his tent in his Sherriff uniform. Rick first looks up at him and nods his head, Daryl just turns his head away from the sheriff and carries on his watch.

Rey hears the tent opening and she lifts her head and she sees her brother exit the tent. After he nods his head to Daryl, she sees that he has seen her sat down and he makes his way over to her.

"Mornin' Rey"

"Mornin' Bro."

"Anything happen last night?"

Daryl then sharply turns his head to the siblings, to see what her responce would be. But Rey just calmly shakes her head at her brother as he takes a seat next to her.

"Nah, heard somethin' in the wood at the start of my watch but it was just a rabbit or somethin'."

Rick nods his head and then looks at his sister and sees how stiffly she is sitting and then he notices that Rey had Daryl's winged jacket on.

"Rey what happened and why ya got Daryl's jacket?"

This causes both archers to tense up at the questions and Daryl and Rey share a quick glance before Rey turns to her brother and says, "Nothing just my side is saw from yesterday with the Vatos and walkers. An when I woke Daryl for his shift he left is jacket on this chair so I claimed it as I were cold but not cold enough for me to need mine."

Rick then glances at the male Archer and turns his head back to Rey and says, "And he's okay with that?"

"No but he had to get ova it."

Daryl then speaks up to confirm the story, silently impressed with how Rey could quickly think up story, "Yeah that damn bitch is a stubborn as a god damn mule."

This causes Rick to chuckle before he pats Rey's shoulder and then walks back to his tent and grabs his walkie and then walks back to Rey. He looks up to Daryl and nods to the cliff on the other side of the quarry, where Jim had been digging graves the day before, showing that he was going to use the walkie to try and contact Morgan and his son Dwaine.

Both archers nod to the Sherriff and watch his back as he heads to the other side of the quarry. Then they both sigh in relief and carry on their morning, each glancing at the other every so often but never meeting each other's eyes.

About half an hour later everyone else had started to crawl out of their tents and Rey spots Carol and Sophia come out of her tent and then start to make their way to the center of the camp.

Carol then turns to the younger woman, "Thank you for letting us use your tent last night."

Rey turns to the older woman and says "No thanks need Carol, I'm just glad you and Sophia are okay."

This gets the other woman to nod to her and for her told walk away with her daughter following after her. Rey then looks round camp and sees that everyone who had survived the night was now up and about. She then turns her head to look at the RV and she sees Daryl jump off the RV in her peripheral vision as she looks upon Andrea, who was still sat next to Amy body.

She sees all the men start to walk around the body make sure that all the bodies, be them walker or ex camper were not going to come back and bit them. She slowly stands up and starts to help them with making sure that none of the bodies that litter then camp will come back alive, by getting her hunting knife and stabbing them in the head.

She looks up when Rick walks back into camp and she sees that Lori is now kneeling next to the nearly catatonic Andrea. Rey is too far away to hear what Lori is saying to the blonde woman but she sees that whatever was said, has registered with the blonde.

She turns her head sharply when she hears a loud squelch and a grunt of effort and she sees that Daryl has just completely destroyed the skull and brain of a walker with a pickaxe. She hears the squelch again as she sees his pull the axe out of the head and just walker away, leaving Glenn

and T-Dog to move the corpse.

She sees that both men are struggling to move the body to the pile of burning walkers, so she walks over and grabs the corpse around the middle and help the two men lift the body on to the fire.

Once the body is on the fire T-Dog turns Rey and says getting the attention of her family and the archer, "You shouldn't be doing all this work with your injury."

Rey then just glares back and says "Oh so its okay for YOU to help with your broken ribs, but I can't help when I have a scratch on my side. Listen man, I don't 'ave anythin' against ya but mind ya own damn business."

With that she walks away towards another body, which needs move, ignoring the attention she had on her from half of the surviving group. T-Dog and Glenn look to each other before they shrug their shoulder and carry on.

Rey walks past Dale to get a drink of water, when her brother approaches and asks, "She still hasn't moved?"

Lori, who was sat down next to Carol, says, "She won't even talk to us,"

Rey then looks to her brother and says, "She's been there all night and not moved an inch"

Lori that carries on "What do we do?"

Shane who was also sat down says, "We can't leave Amy like that, we need to deal with it, same as the others"

Rick nods his head and starts to walk over the Andrea and says, "I'll tell her how it is,"

Rey the steps forward and says getting the attention of the entire camp " Rick, don't do what ya did with Daryl, we have a shit storm all ready happenin' we don't need another."

Rick just nods his head to his sister as her gets closer to Andrea, while the rest of the camp start to get closer to the ' leaders' of the camp. Daryl then walks over with the axe on his shoulder and stands behind Lori next to Dale and Rey, as they watch the eldest Grimes' try to handle the situation they found themselves in.

"Andrea…" Rick says but is cut off as Andrea hold her gun up at him and everyone can clearly see that she has a bullet in the chamber and that the safety is off.

Andrea then speaks, for the first time in hours, "I know how the safety works."

As Rick slowly backs away from the blonde with his hands up in surrender saying he was sorry, Rey mutters under her breathe, " Shit, I shouldn't 'ave told her 'bout tha damn safety,"

This gets glances thrown at her from, Lori, Carol, Shane, Dale and Daryl, who all heard her. As Rick gets away from Andrea she turns her head back to Amy's body, just gazing upon her face, which if it wasn't for the chuck missing out of her neck and all the blood would have looked like she was sleeping.

Rick then turns away from Andrea and walks the rest of the way to the group, who are all sat stood round the burnt-out campfire. Rey was getting really warm in Daryl's jacket and she was just about to take it off when she remembered that her top had been ripped open by Zander and Jaxson, so she just starts to walk to her tent and she passes Daryl, who hadn't stopped watching her after her comment about the safety. She gets to her tent and she slowly bends down and crawls through the opening of the tent.

Once she is in the privacy of her tent she gingerly takes Daryl's winged vest off and her now useless top and she starts to rummage through her duffle looking for new top. She finds an old grey Guns and Roses vest and she slips that on over her still clean and secure bandage.

She then shuffles out of the tent and grabs Daryl's vest on the way, once she was fully stood she starts to walk back to the group, and on her way she gently places Daryl's vest with his crossbow, which was in the entrance of his tent. She then looks towards the group and nods to Daryl, who was looking at her with a small look of gratitude in his eyes, before he turns back to the main group and lifts the pickaxe onto his shoulder.

"Ya'll can't be serious? Let that gurl hamstring us. Dead gurl is a time bomb." Daryl says quite loudly while gesturing to Amy's body.

Rick turns to the hotheaded man and asks, "What do ya suggest?"

Daryl then takes a step towards the Sherriff and says " Take the shot, clean through the brain, from here. Hell I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance. Bet Lady could do it too."

Rey gets startled look on her face when she gets the attention of everyone around her as Daryl waves his arm in her direction, while giving her a quick glance.

Lori then speaks up making everyone look at her, while she sits back down, "No. God sakes let her be."

Shane just tilts his head at the Grimes' siblings, who just glance to each other, while Daryl just looks at them in disbelief before he spits on the floor while walking away from them. Rey sighs before she too walks off from the group and starts to help Jackie move the bodies of the rotting walkers.

"WE DON'T BURN THEM! WE BURY THEM! Understand?"

Everyone's head then snap to Glenn how is shouting at Daryl and Morales as they neared the fire, with the body of a camper.

Everyone just watches in silence as Daryl and Glenn have a staring contest before Morales and Daryl start to grab the body as Glenn gestures to the pile of body in a row in front of the RV. Everyone the carries on watching Daryl and Morales as each grab a hold of the campers arms and start to drag the body to the pile in front of the RV.

Daryl then glances back at Glenn and mutters loudly, "Reap what you sow."

Morales then snaps, "Ya know what shut up man!"

Daryl then lets go of the body, making Morales finish moving it on his own, as he storms off to go to another body.

"Ya left my brother for DEAD! Ya had this coming!"

Rey and Jacquie just share a glance as they go to move a walker to the pile in which they are burning. Jim then starts to wander over to the two women and he was just about to bend down to help the women with the body when Jacquie looks up to him.

"Are you bleeding?" The elder woman says to the Jim as she spots a patch of wet, fresh blood on the man's top.

This causes Rey's head to snap up to look at Jim as he starts to bend down and he says, " No, I just got blood on me from one of the bodies."

Rey then says "Bullshit, that blood's fresh were ya bit?"

Jim then denies, "No I got scratched in the attack."

Jacquie then says while standing, "You go bit."

"I'm fine."

Rey then stands up next to Jacquie and demands, "Then show us."

Jim then looks up ad the two glaring women and whispers, "Don't tell anyone, please."

Jacquie then shouts, while dragging Rey backwards and gaining everyone's attention, " A walker got him. A walker bit Jim."

This causes everyone to stand and start to surround the slowly panicking man. Jacquie is still dragging Rey backwards, as the rest of the men in the group step in front of them. Rey gently pushes Jacquie's hand off her arm and she goes to stand in between Rick and Shane.

Daryl then steps towards Jim and demands, while readying the pickaxe still in his hand, "Show it to us. Show us the bit."

Jim then starts to back away and grabs a shovel to try and protect himself while he mutters 'I'm okay.'

Everyone then starts to shout at Jim to try and get him to calm down and for him to show them all the wound. Shane, Rick and Daryl slowly step towards Jim and they have to dodge wild swings of the shovel as Jim tries to keep everyone away from him.

Shane then takes a step forward and shouts over everyone, "Hold him. Get a hold on him."

T-Dog then rushes behind Jim and grabs a hold of his shoulders restraining him and causing Jim to drop the shovel on to the ground. Daryl seeing that Jim is being restrained rushes forward, dropping the pickaxe and pulls Jim's shirt up and reveals a large bit on Jim's left side.

But since T-Dog restrained him Jim has just been muttering to everyone, including himself, "I'm okay. I'm fine, I'm okay," over and over again.

When everyone sees the wound Daryl and T-Dog back away so suddenly acting as if Jim was a bomb and was about to go off. Daryl still backing away from Jim ends up walking backwards into Rey and nearly knocks her over until she grabs a hold of his shoulder for balance. Rey doesn't remove her hand once she has her balance as all her focus on Jim, but Daryl doesn't shake off her hand as he is still watching Jim, in case he start to attack anyone, with his body nearly completely in front of Rey protecting her, which neither of them noticed.

With Jim still repeating he was fine, like a broken record, Lori, Rick and Dale all look down to the ground with sorrow on their faces, as they realize the gravity of the situation that there group may end up being smaller again.

Daryl then takes a step away from Rey, knocking her hand off his shoulder as he bends down to grab a hold of his pick axe again, before he stands and takes a step away from Jim, return to his place nearly directly in front of Rey.

Rick then takes charger of the situation walk slowly approaches Jim, while his hand in the air trying to show he was a threat, and says "Jim, I'm not going to hurt you but I need you to go sit by the RV while we discuss what's happened."

Jim just looks at everyone stand round him and timidly nods and slowly starts to walk to the back of the RV and sits himself down on one of the over turned buckets, watching everyone gather in a circle to discuss his fate with the group. Once Jim had settle down, everyone turns to each other with questioning looks on their faces as they didn't know what to do about the situation.

Daryl then speaks up seeing as no one else was saying anything, "I say we put a pickaxe in his brain and the dead girl's two and just be done with it."

Shane then turns and looks at Daryl and sarcastically asks, "That what you'd want us to do if that were you."

Daryl just tilts his head to Shane and says "Yeah and I'd thank ya while ya did it."

Dale then shocks everyone, including Daryl, when he says, "I'd never thought I'd say this but I agree with Daryl. Maybe he's right."

Rick then says, "Jim's not a monster. He's a sick man. Not some rabid dog."

Rey then looks to her brother with disbelief on her face as Dale tries to defend and explain himself to the others.

"Whoa, Rick ya know what happens to those bit, ya said it yaself 'bout Morgan and his wife, but and to sound like ya typical soldier here, but the needs of the many out way the needs of tha few." Rey says to her brother, gaining a nod from both Shane and Daryl, as they agree with her reasoning.

Rick then turns on his sister, nearly shouting, "He's a sick man, if we do this were do we draw the line?"

Daryl then says getting the attention of Rey, "Line pretty clear, no tolerance for walkers or the bit."

Rick then says pleadingly to the group, "What if we can get him help?"

Rey then quietly says to Rick, trying to calm him down, "Come on Rick if we don't what can we do? Better to do it now so Jim doesn't suffer."

Rick disregards what his sister says and he goes on to say to the group, "I heard that the CDC was trying to come up with a cure."

Shane then says to Rick, "I heard that too, but we all heard a lot of things before the world went to hell."

Rick then carries on, "What if the CDC is still up and running?"

Shane then says "Man, that's a stretch right there,"

"Why? If there is any Government or any structure left at all then they would protect that place at all cost. I think it is our and Jim's best shot. There should be shelter, protection, food."

Shane then interrupts and says, "You want those things, I do to too but for those things to exist, there at the Army base Fort Benning."

Rey then says, "There is some plans about what to do if anything major happens but not for anythin' to this scale or situation, so I don't think that Fort Benning would be prepared at all."

Lori then says, "It's also a hundred miles in the other direction."

Shane then defends his point by saying " That is right. Away from the hot zone, heavily armed. We'd be safe there right Rey? You'd be able to get us in right?"

When he says this, it causes everyone to look at Rey, remembering that she was a solider and maybe one of their best bets at surviving.

"Err…." Was Rey's reply as she starts to fidget under everyone's scrutiny.

Rick the says, "The military were on the front lines, they were over run, you all saw what happened in the city. The CDC is our only choice and Jim's best chance at surviving."

Rey then sees that Daryl turn his head to look back at Jim, with a determined look on his face. As he looks back to the group he nods to himself before he adjusts his hold on the axe.

"Ya'll go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do. While someone gets the balls to take care of the damn problem!" Daryl shouts as he starts to run at Jim and starts to raise the axe over his head to hit Jim.

Shane and Rick both spring into action as they see the man go to kill Jim. Rick pulls out his python and clicks the safety off and aims it at the back of Daryl's head, as Shane runs in front of Daryl, shielding Jim from the hotheaded red neck.

Rick then says strongly "We DON'T kill the living."

Daryl turns his head to look at Rick and sees over his shoulder that everyone was on hit alert and says, "That's funny, comin' from a man holdin' a gun to my head."

Shane then says getting Daryl's attention "we may disagree on a lot of things, but this ain't one of them, now put the axe down. Go on."

Rey then slowly starts to approach the men as Daryl slams the axe down and storms away form the group. She walks around Shane and her brother and pats Jim on the shoulder and she nods her head to follow her, as Rick walks up to Jim and tell him to follow them.

Jim them timidly and tiredly asks "Where ya taking me?"

Rey turns her head back to the scared man and says, "Somewhere safe, I promise."

Disclaimer/Author's Note:

This is my 1st TWD fanfic and I'm sorry if I get the accents wrong but I'm trying to write how they would speak, also sorry if the translations are wrong as well.

I don't own the Walking Dead or any characters but Rey Grimes and any fillers that are going to be put in, also any other new characters.

Please no flames and I will try to update regularly.

Please PM me with any tips you have on making the store better.

Sorry if this was a bit dark for some people but I wanted to add chapter where Daryl and Rey got a lot closer on their own with out the group round them.

Hope you guys like chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Rey leads her brother and Jim to the RV and gestures for both men to head inside as she wanders off to the pile of camper bodies, which still needed taking care of. As she is heading to the bodies she looks around camp and sees that everyone had split up and were heading off to complete their jobs.

She spots Dale wandering over to Andrea and Amy's body, and she just shakes her head at the pair of them before she turns and faces that bodies on the ground. She reaches for her knife, which was attached to her right leg, and gets a secure grip on it before she plungers it into the head of a man she never spoke to, but had seen wandering round the camp.

Daryl then walks up beside her, with his pickaxe he snatched from Shane, and she watches him slam it into one of the bodies next to her. They both then look to each other as Daryl nudges her out of the way and he was just getting ready to slam to axe in to the remains of Ed, who used to be the group main asshole apart from Shane, when they both spot Carol meekly walk up to them.

"I'll do it… He's my husband."

Both archers glance to each other as Daryl leans on the axe, before Rey shrugs her shoulders and steps to the side, so Daryl could give Carol the axe. The both move away from Carol and the remains of Ed, to give her space and Rey props her hands on the chassis of the Dodge Challenger and jumps up to side on the hood of the car, while Daryl just leans on it. Both of them watch Carol break down and cry over her husband's body as she repeated slam the axe in Ed's head, the first few times she misses the brain and gets his face, but the fourth and fifth time she gets the brain.

Rey and Daryl just share a wide eyed look as they watch Carol release her anger on her husband before she drops the axe at their feet and just stumbles off to the center of camp sobbing. Once the woman was out of earshot they both fully look to each other, then down to what remains of Ed's head, Daryl lets out a low whistle as Rey mutters 'Damn.'

Daryl leans down and grabs the axe as Rey pushes herself off the hood of the car and they were just about to move onto the other bodies when they hear the tell tale groans and growls of a walker and the both sprint round the side of the RV and arrive just in time to see Andrea place her head on walker Amy's head before she shot her gun at point blank range at what used to be her sister's head.

It was silent in camp before Andrea starts to sob and cry onto Amy's chest again. Rey turns her head to look at her brother and Shane and she sees that they are picking up shovels and start to walk to the other side of the quarry, where Jim had been digging all of the graves.

Morales, Glenn and T-Dog all start to walk over to Rey with piles of sheets in their hands. Rey doesn't turn round but she does hear Daryl walk off back in the direction of the bodies, to finish making sure none of the campers came back as walkers.

Glenn then speaks, "These are for the bodies so we can bury them."

Rey then says, almost indifferently, "Alright, but one of ya can give a sheet to Andrea. She'd want to be the one to wrap and bury Amy."

Glenn nods before he passes her all the sheets he had in his arms, before he grabs the top one and starts to walk over to Andrea slowly. Rey then turns to look at Morales and T-Dog and she nods her head to them, before she turns round and walks back toward the bodies and she sees that Daryl had just finished in making sure they didn't come back as walkers.

She places the sheets she hand on to of the Challenger hood and grabs to 1st one and places it next to a camper's body. Just as she was about to grab the body and place it on the sheet Morales and T-Dog grab the body with its legs and arms and place it on the sheet.

"Thanks, could one of ya go find some rope to tie the sheets to the bodies, while we wrap them up?"

T-Dog nods his head and walks off to find some rope, while Morales helps Rey start to wrap the bodies up. T-Dog then comes back with a long line of rope and he props the bodies up while Rey holds the sheets shut and Morales ties the rope. They repeated this with the other bodies and just as they finished with the last of the bodies, they all here a truck driving slowly towards them. They all turn round as the see that Daryl's blue pickup was reversing towards them and just as it was a meter away from them it stops and Daryl jumps out of the driver's side.

He then walks over to the trio and just grunts at them as he pulls down the tail bed of the pickup before he leans down and grabs one of the wrapped up bodies, in a fireman's holds and then places it in trunk bed before turns round to do it with the rest of the bodies.

Rey was just about to lean down and grab one of the bodies when a pair of hands grab her shoulder but quickly let her go as she tenses up and she hears, "Don't bother Lady, ya ain't gunna be able to lift any of them with ya side."

She turns round and sees Daryl stood behind her, as Morales and T-Dog lift bodies onto the truck. She was just about to comment when he nudges her out of the way again and he grabs one of the last bodies and she just huffs at him and grabs the legs of body, determined to help them move them.

Daryl just shakes his head at her as they both lift the body on top of the others as Morales grabs the last remaining body from the pile. Once all of the bodies where in the truck, they all look round camp to see of they missed any and they there are all drawn to Andrea and Amy's now wrapped up body.

They all see Andrea struggling to pick up Amy's body and just as T-Dog was about to walk over to help her, they see Dale and Glenn start to whisper to Andrea who nods he head sadly and they watch at both men pick up the body and start to walk over to Daryl's truck. The gently place Amy's body down as Andrea watches over them like a hawk. Once Amy's body was safe and secure in the truck Andrea starts to walk to the other side of the quarry, where everyone could see Rick and Shane digging graves.

T-Dog, Glenn, Dale and Morales all start to follow the subdued woman, as Rey climbs up into the trunk bed and sits on one of the rear wheel arches in the truck bed. This gets a raised eyebrow from the silent hunter, to which she just shrugs her shoulder at him.

"To make sure they don't fall out."

Daryl just grunts at her before he walks to the driver's side and he climbs into the truck and starts to driver round to the other side of the quarry, passing the rest f the group, who all look sadly at the pile of bodies in the truck.

Just as they get to the opposite side of the quarry, near the freshly dug graves, Daryl spins the truck round to reverse up the small hill, so the body where easier to get to, so they could be laid to rest.

Daryl parks the truck then climbs out and slams the door shut as he walks towards Rick and Shane who are just finishing digging the last grave, he just ignores Rey who was still sat in the truck bed, listening to what the men were saying.

"I still think it's a mistake not burning these bodies. Its what we said we'd do, burn them all."

She turns her head to look at the rest of the group as they pass her as she hears Daryl speaking to Rick and Shane. Before she jumps down out o the truck and starts to walk next to her sister in law as they make their way closer to the graves.

"Chinaman gets all emotional says it's not that thing to do, we just follow him along. These people, all of us, need to know who is in charge here. What the rules are."

Rick then responds to Daryl, "There are no rules."

Lori then speaks getting both men's and Rey's attention, "That's the problem, we haven't had one moment to hold on to anything of our old ways. We haven't had time to mourn and we need to bury our dead. It's what people do."

Rey just sighs and walks to her brother and whisper loud enough for Daryl and Shane to here as well, "Rick they need to mourn, I know we don't have time and it ain't safe and I don't agree with burying them, but they need it. They need to know that we are still trying to hold on to what makes us human."

This gets the men to sigh at her before they all start to make their way to the truck and start to pick the bodies up and lower them into the graves. They get to the last body, which was Amy's, Rick and Shane were about to pick the body up and lower it into the last grave when Andrea steps forward and says she wants to do it herself.

Rick and Shane share a look before they walk over to the main group, with Rick standing in between Rey and Lori, as they watch Andrea start to drag Amy's body to the last grave. Dale then walks over to Andrea and was just about to help her move Amy's body.

"I can do it. I can do it." Andrea repeats every time Dale goes to help her as she climbs into the grave and drags Amy's body with her. Dale is finally allowed to help Andrea as he moves Amy's feet into the grave, once Andrea has placed Amy's covered body on the ground at the bottom of the grave. Andrea then has to shuffle round Amy's body so she could gently place Amy's head down on the ground.

Rey hears an almost silent sob near her and she leans forward slightly to see that Lori was to one sobbing as she held Carl to her and Rick puts his arm around his wife's shoulders.

Everyone then look back to see Dale grab a hold of Andrea's hands to pull her out of Amy's grave. Andrea stumbles as she gets out of the grave and this causes Dale to have to hold on to her shoulder to stop her falling back to the ground. The blonde nods to Dale as he slowly lets her go as she goes to grab the shovel that was stabbed into the ground next to the graves.

This causes Rey to move away form the others and to grab a hold of the other shovel and she starts to fill in the other graves as everyone starts to watch Andrea break down crying while burying her younger sister. Carl then turns to look at his aunt and sees that she has started to fill in the other graves while most of the others started to grieve and cry over the dead.

Carl the turns to hi father and quietly asks, "Dad?"

Rick looks down at his son and asks, "Yeah son?"

Carl looks back at Rey, making Rick turn to look at what his was looking at, "Why's aunt Rey not crying or being sad? Didn't she care for the others?"

Rick sighs and kneels down to be eye level with his son, getting every other males attention on the father and son, and pulls Carl into his body for a hug.

"Son, Rey she… She's had to deal with harsher stuff then this with the army. She's had to watch people she trusted with her life pass away and she's had to do stuff which we all wouldn't want to even think about. So she has a different way of coping than we do. But don't you go thinking she didn't and doesn't care about everyone, she does but she doesn't think she can show it. Ya understand?"

Carl just nods to his father as all the men in the group to the female Grimes' sibling and they watch her grieve in her own silent way, while filling in the graves so the others wouldn't have to.

After a couple of minutes Andrea had finished burying her sister and she passes the shovel to Shane, who starts to help Rey with filling in the other graves. Once Rey had finished filling the grave she was stood by she walks over to her family and passes Daryl, who grabs the shovel to start burying another of the bodies.

Rey then walks up to Lori and she pulls the crying woman into a hug and shushes her when the crying got a bit worse. Once Lori had calmed down slightly, Rey lets her go and bends down to pull her crying nephew into a hug and she kisses the top of his head to try and calm him down and to silently tell him nothing was going to happen to him while she was here. Once Carl had calmed down a tiny bit Rey lets him go and pushes him in the direction of his mother, who warps him up in her arms.

Rey sighs and stands up and puts her arms around her brothers waist, who puts his arm around her shoulders and kisses the side of her head, as the look back across the bodies.

Rey then says quietly, breaking Rick out of his silent brooding, "It's not ya fault. No matter what anyone says. It would've 'appened even if we were here, and without the guns we bright back, more people would have died. Ya need to try and move on so we can try to make sure no one else dies on our watch."

Rick just nods his head before he kisses his sister's head again, before he lets her go and starts to walk over to the rest of his family. Rey nods her head the them as they look back at her, as they start to walk back down to the camp on the other side of the quarry, passing Daryl truck on the way.

Rey stops and looks back to her family when she hears Carl speak to Rick, "Are we safe now dad? Now that we are all together again?"

Rick looks at his son and then says, for both him and Rey, " Me and Rey will not leave again, I promise ya that. Not for anything, okay?"

Rey then turns back to the graves and has to jump back in shock as Shane was stood behind her, watching Rick talk to his son.

"Me and Dixon have this, ya go look after Carl."

Rey then looks at Shane then Daryl, who was looking at her and Shane, "Ya sure?"

When both men nod to her, she nods back and start to walk over to Rick, who has Carl's face in his hands.

Rey then hears " Give me a chance to discuss thangs, with ya mom okay?"

Rey then says, making her family look at her, "Come on Carl, come spend time with ya favorite aunt."

Carl then says, while Rey gets thankful looks form his parents, "Ya my only aunt."

Rey then places her hands on his shoulders and nudges his down the hill, while saying "All the more reason for me to be ya favorite then."

This gets a teary chuckle form the boy as he grabs a hold of his aunt's hands and pulls then off his shoulders, so he could hold he hand on the way to camp.

Carl then turns Rey and says, "I'm glad ya here, Rey."

Rey sighs and bends down to kiss his head and says "So am I kiddo, so am I. But I ain't going anyway, neither s ya mom and dad. Don't ya worry about that."

The duo then silently walk the rest of the way to camp but they pause when they hear footsteps behind them and Rey swiftly turns, ready to protect Carl, when she sees that it is just Rick and Lori walking after them. She sighs and gently grabs Carl's head to turn it in the direction of his parents, and when he sees that he runs to his mother, who again wraps her arms around him and the full Grimes' family walk the rest of the way to camp in solemn silence.

When they arrive back at camp Rick nods to his family before he walks away, to the RV to check on how Jim was doing, Rey then also nods to Lori and Carl as she walks back to her tent and starts to gather and pack away all of her belongings. She then straps both quivers to her back and makes sure she has all of her arrows before she exits the tent and goes to sit around the burnt out campfire.

She places her bow next to her and she pulls off both quivers and props the up on the log in front of her chair. Then one by one she pulls out her arrows and makes they are sharp and not damaged. When she finds one that is getting a bit dull, she puts it in a pile next to her bow, and she carries on going through all of her arrows.

When she has gone through them all she has 10 arrows, which needed sharpening and 5 arrows, which either needed repairing or throwing away. She sighs and starts to fill her bow and small quivers with arrows first and then the rest of the sharp, use able arrows she places in her large quiver. Once she had don't this she looks up in time to see Daryl drive his truck back to camp and both him and Shane jump out of the truck.

She watches Shane as he goes to talk to Lori, who is sat outside of the RV, probably about Rick's decision to go to the CDC. She shakes her head and looks back at the 15 arrows on the ground in front of her, she grabs one of the arrows which needed sharpening and she grabs her knife and starts to gently run the knife down the end of the arrow, slowly but surly sharpening the dull arrow head.

After a couple of minutes her first arrow is now sharp enough to use and she places it in the quiver with the others, she then grabs another arrow out of the to sharpen pile.

What she doesn't notice is that Daryl had wandered over to her and was watching her care for her arrows. But then he sees the two different piles on the floor in front of her. He steps closer so her can have a look at the piles and he sees that the bigger pile just need sharpening but the small pile are damaged arrows.

He walks up and sits on a chair to her right and picks one of the broken arrows of the ground, before he speaks, causing Rey to jump slightly as she was to occupied with her arrows, "Ya can't use these arrows Lady, the second ya fire them they'll snap and could damage ya bow."

Rey just looks at the other archer and nods her head to him, letting him know she has took in what he had said to her.

"What should I do with them?"

This simple question gets her a shocked look from the red neck archer, as he isn't used to having anyone ask him his opinion on anything.

"Well ya best bet would be to sling them as they can be repaired but will not be as reliable as they were."

This causes Rey to nod her head to Daryl before she carries on sharpening the rest of her arrows. Daryl just grabs the rest of her broken arrows and throws them into the embers of last night's fire. Daryl then turns his attention to the 'leaders' of the camp and saw then getting into a rather heated discussion. He watches as Dale approaches the tiny group and he sees that Dale, Rick and Shane are going to patrol the forest while everyone starts to back there stuff away into their bags.

Daryl then speaks up and asks Rey, "What ya thinks gunna happen?"

Rey looks back at Daryl as she finished with another of her arrows and says "I think Shane is gunna try and change Rick's mind but Rick is dead set on CDC so I think that is where were gunna go."

"Ya really think CDC gunna have a cure?"

"No but I have to stick with my family."

Daryl just grunts at her before he grabs one of his own arrows and starts to sharpen one of his own arrows. It is silent between the two archers and they are just finishing sharpening their last arrows when Shane, Rick and Dale come back from their patrol of the woods.

Shane then walks to the front of the group and says to them all, "Look I've been thinking about Rick's plan and there are no guarantees, none at all, either way ill be the first one that will admit it. But I've known this man a long time and I trust his instincts. The most important thing is that we all need to stick together. So for those of ya'll that agree we leave first thing in the morning, okay?"

With that Rey stand up and start to make her way to her tent nodding to everyone who she passes. But she then pauses and sighs to herself before she turns to Lori, who is sat around the now lowly burning campfire.

"Hey Lori?"

"Yeah Rey?"

"Can…Can ya help me change my bandage before we set off tomorrow?"

"Sure thing Rey."

"Thanks."

With that the soldier walks off to her tent to try and get as much rest as possible before the group goes off into the unknown the following morning.

Disclaimer/Author's Note:

This is my 1st TWD fanfic and I'm sorry if I get the accents wrong but I'm trying to write how they would speak, also sorry if the translations are wrong as well.

I don't own the Walking Dead or any characters but Rey Grimes and any fillers that are going to be put in, also any other new characters.

Please no flames and I will try to update regularly.

Please PM me with any tips you have on making the store better.

Sorry if this was a bit dark for some people but I wanted to add chapter where Daryl and Rey got a lot closer on their own with out the group round them.

Hope you guys like chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

It was the crack of dawn when Rey suddenly woke up to hear someone walking past her tent, she slowly grabs her knife and opens the entrance to her tent and see that it is Rick, who was walking past her tent. She just sighs before she falls back onto her sleeping bag.

She shuts her eyes for what she thinks is 5 minutes but when she opens them again she looks out of the still open tent and sees that it is now mid-morning and she could see that nearly everyone was now up and about. She sighs again before she sticks her head out of the tent and looks around for her sister in law.

"Lori." Rey says when she finds the other woman, who was stood with Carol.

Lori turns her head and sees Rey's head sticking out of the tent, she then wanders over to the injured woman and says "Mornin Rey, do you need ya bandage changing?"

Rey just nods her head and shuffles backwards into the tent so there was room for Lori. Lori climbs into the tent and she sees the clean medical supplies at the entrance of the tent. Rey then lies down in front of Lori while her shirt bunched up under her bra as Lori cuts the bandage off to look at the slowly healing wound.

Lori then grabs a tube of antiseptic cream and gently starts to rub it onto the wound, ignoring the way Rey flinched at the mixture of pain and of how cold the cream was. Lori then started to wrap Rey's waist with the new, clean white bandage.

Once she was done Lori smiles at Rey and says, "There ya go Rey."

"Thanks Lori."

Lori nods to her husband's sister before she climbs out of the tent and walks back over to Carol, who was watching both Sophia and Carl, as she was sat around what used to be their campfire.

Rey then puts on her Guns and Roses top back on before she starts to pack her stuff away in to her duffle bag and once she has all of the stuff together she exits the tent and she starts to pack her tent away as Rick walks back to the group in his sheriff uniform.

She pauses packing her tent away when she heard Shane say to the group, "Everybody listen up, those of ya on CB's we'll be on channel 40, but keep the chatter down to a minimum okay. If ya got problem or ya can't get the CB working, pip ya horn once and the whole group will stop okay. Any questions?"

Morales then says to the who group, "Er we aren't going with ya, my wife has family in Birmingham so we're going to meet up with them."

Rey then shakes her head at them as she turns to carry on packing away her small tent. She hears Shane and Rick try to convince them to stay with the group, but it was obvious that they wouldn't be able to change the family's minds on the subject.

She hears Rick agree with the family's decision as she tightens and shuts the bag, which holds her tent together. She turns round in time to see Shane and Rick give Morales and his family a gun with a box half full of ammo. She looks across the group and she shares a look of disbelief with Daryl, as they watch them give away even more ammo, when they need it now more than ever.

Shane says to the family, "That box is half full."

Daryl just huffs and walks of towards his truck, as Rey walks to the group as Sophia and Carl hug both of Morales' children as their mothers hug each other.

Morales then steps forward and shakes both Shane and Rick's hands before he walks over to Rey.

"Thank you for helping me return to my family."

Rey just nods to his as he holds his hand out for her to shake as his family walks to their car. Morales daughter gives Sophia her doll as Carol and Lori kiss the children on their heads.

Rick walks up to Morales and says, "Channel 40 if ya change ya minds."

Morales just nods his head as everyone else finished saying by to his family. Lori and Carol hug their children as they start to cry as their friends leave them.

"What makes you think our odds will be any better? Come on, let's go." Shane asks Rick, who just stares back at him.

Shane then steps away from Rick and shouts to the group, "All right everyone lets go."

Rey and Daryl but sigh before she walks up to him and gently taps his shoulder, as he was facing away from her, and when he was looking at her she asks, "Hey can I get a ride with you, as I don't want to deal with Deputy Dipshit longer than I have to."

Rey's comment gets a snort out of the usually stoic archer before he silently nods his head as he starts to walk towards he truck. Rey walks back to her bags and grabs them before she throws them in the truck bed, when she finally notices the customized 1971 Triumph Bonneville 650 with a '69 motor. She admires the bike as she walks to the front of the truck and she climbs in the passenger side as everybody else were getting in their own vehicles.

Once she shuts the passenger door and places her bow in the foot-well as she turns to Daryl, who was sat in the drivers' seat with his arm hanging out of the window.

"Sweet bike ya got. Been ages since I've seen a '71 Bonneville in such good condition."

Daryl turns to her surprise that she would know what the bike was before he says, while chewing his finger nail, "Ya know ya bikes then and it's Merle's."

Rey then turns to Daryl and says "Ya mean was Merle's."

Daryl then glares angrily at Rey, "Watch ya damn mouth Lady. Merle ain't dead, ya hear me!"

Rey then snaps back at the hotheaded man, "Stop putting words in my damn mouth man. All I meant was that he left the bike with ya, so it's yours now till Merle comes back for it."

It was then silent between the two before they noticed that the caravan of vehicles were slowly starting to move down the hill towards the highway. Morales was leading the group and when they got down to the bottom of the hill waves his hand up to say bye as he turns right and the rest of the caravan turns left onto Highway 85.

Now Dale's RV is at the head of the RV, with Daryl's truck bring up the rear. They are driving for about half an hour before Daryl starts to fidget in his seat and he is constantly glancing to Rey who is resting on the door of the truck letting her hand flow in the wind.

He was just about to speak when he hears Rey start to sings quietly to herself, while tapping a tune on the door, as they drive past some abandoned farmhouses.

 _I run from hate_

 _I run from prejudice_

 _I run from pessimists_

 _But I run too late_

 _I run my life_

 _Or is it running me_

 _Run from my past_

 _I run too fast_

 _Or too slow it seems_

 _When lies become the truth_

 _That's when I run to you_

Daryl looks to her shocked at how good she sang, she wasn't the best but she wasn't bad either, she could hold a tune.

 _This world keeps spinning faster_

 _Into a new disaster so I run to you_

 _I run to you baby_

 _And when it all starts coming undone_

 _Baby you're the only one I run to_

 _I run to you_

 _We run on fumes_

 _Your life and mine_

 _Like the sands of time_

 _Slippin' right on through_

 _And our love's the only truth_

 _That's why I run to you_

 _This world keeps spinning faster_

 _Into a new disaster so I run to you_

 _I run to you baby_

 _And when it all starts coming undone_

 _Baby you're the only one I run to_

 _I run to you_

 _This world keeps spinning faster_

 _Into a new disaster so I run to you_

 _I run to you baby_

 _And when it all starts coming undone_

 _Baby you're the only one I run to_

 _I run to you_

As she stops singing he says to her "Ya got a good voice, Lady."

He sees out of the corner of his eye that her head snaps to look in his direction and he is quite pleased to see that her cheeks where a bright cherry red. He turns his head to look at her and he sees that she is opening and closing her mouth like I fish out of water, and her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

"T…Thanks. I didn't think ya were listen." Rey shyly says while ducking her head in embarrassment at being caught singing.

Daryl just sighs and starts to bit his thumb nail before he says "Look, I'm not good at this soppy shit, but I'm sorry for jumping down ya throat 'bout the bike. I'm just used to people judging me and Merle, like ya brother and Deputy Dipshit."

He was about to carry on when Rey starts to laugh at Daryl using her nickname for Shane. Daryl just smirks to her and leaves it at that now they both knew, without saying it that they were forgiven.

Rey then turns to Daryl and says quietly, "Don't take this the wrong way and get offended, but why do ya talk to me?"

Daryl just looks to her and sees that she has her head tilted to the side and he shrugs while saying, " Dunno, may be cause I can see that ya can hunt and ya the only woman I know that can, or may be cause ya saved my life from that walker. Hell It may be cause ya don't take shit from anyone."

Rey just looks at him before she chuckles and explains when he looks to her, "Ya brother found that out, when I met him in Atlanta. He tried to pick a fight with me and Rick, while he was high as a damn kite, and then he tried to get me to sleep with him, while he was handcuffed. I'm sorry bout that by the way, I … we didn't mean to leave him, but he was shoot and hollering, attracting more walkers towards us."

Daryl just stares at the woman in front of him and nods his head accepting her apology, "S'okay, I knew he was an asshole long before any of you did."

This gets both of them chuckling before they both look forward and notice that the caravan was slowing down. Daryl pulls the truck over behind T-Dog's family car as they spot the RV smoking at the front of the party. The both lean back in there seats before Daryl turns his head to his passenger and just stares at her.

Rey feels his stare on her and she turns her head to look at him and asks, "What?"

He looks away and says "Nothin' just wondering how ya knew what the bike was."

Rey just looks at him and says, "When I was younger I always wanted a bike as I prefer them to driving, they give me more freedom. I was obsessed with them and as soon as I had my license I got a 1970 Triumph Bonneville T120R."

Daryl just whistles then looks back at her, "Yeah now I see it, ya were the 'bad' sibling."

Rey then gets an offended look on her face, for about 10 seconds, before she starts to laugh and nods her head, telling Daryl that his assumption was true.

"Ya my mom wasn't too happy what she didn't have perfect princess, but my dad well he was just glad that I could and did beat the shit out of any guy that started on me."

Daryl just shakes his head at her, but before they could say any more they both notice everyone crowding round the entrance to the RV. They share a glance before they climb out of the truck, grabbing their bows on the way and make their way over to the group, to find out what was happening.

They both arrive to here Dale say to Rick "Its more duck tape than hose. An I'm out of duck tape."

Rey then starts to look around the area, on the look for walker and any on coming survivors. She starts to look around the group and sees that a lot of them are starting to shuffle and fidget as them are very uncomfortable at being out in the open.

She sees Shane start to look around using his binoculars, trying to either see walkers or anything which could help them survive.

Shane the speaks up "There's something up ahead, a gas station hopefully."

But before he could say anything else Jacqui comes running out of the RV and rushes past Daryl, who spins round to look at the older woman, and she rushes to Rick and Shane panting heavily.

"Ya'll it's Jim. I don't think he's gunna make it, it's bad. I don't think he can take anymore."

With that she runs back to the RV, when Rey and Rick share a glance before Rey follows after the other woman.

"Hey, Rick ya wanna stay here and hold the fort, I'll drive ahead and see what I can bring back"

Rick nods his head as T-Dog volunteers to go with Shane, as Rick walks to the RV he sees that Daryl was going to walk in the RV but saw him coming and started to walk past the door, towards the back of the RV.

* * *

"Ya'll keep ya eyes open now." Shane says loudly to the group, before he walks to the his jeep, with T-Dog limping behind him.

Rey steps into the RV after the other woman she winces as she sees the state of Jim, he skin clammy, sweaty and it looks like it was starting to almost fall off him as he was wasting away.

She was about to walk forward when she hears steps behind her and she recognizes the footsteps and steps to the side as her brother passes her and walks to Jim, who slowly turns his head to look at one of the leaders of the group.

Rick then says to Jim, "We'll be back on the road soon."

Jim then says with tears and fear in his eyes, "Oh god no. Jesus, my bones fell like glass and every bump and jolt makes, god it's killing me." Jim the takes a deep breathe before he continues, "Leave me here, I'm done... As good as gone already, just leave me be, I wanna be with my family."

Rey and Rick look to each other sadly before Rey walks back out of the RV, and she just shakes her head at the curious stares before he walks back to Daryl's truck and jump up to sit on the hood, leaning back against the window.

When she sees her brother exit the parked RV she sits up and then jumps off the hood of the RV and walks to stand beside Lori, opposite the RV, looking at her brother.

Daryl then walks up to stand beside the Sheriff and he starts to shift from foot to foot as everyone starts to stand around, waiting for an insight into Jim's situation.

"He says it's what he wants," Rick says while looking round at the group.

All of the women in the group share a disbelieving glance before Carol speaks up and says, "And he's lucid?"

Rick starts to play with his hat as Shane and T-Dog walk up and join the group, Rick nods to them before he says , "He seems to be. An I would say that he is lucid and that he seriously wants to be left here."

Dale then says, "Back when were at camp, and I said that I agreed with Daryl and your sister and you shot me down, you misunderstood me. I didn't mean for us to kill him, with axe , arrow, gun or knife. I would never agree to us cruelly killing a man. What I meant was for you to ask Jim what he wanted. But I think that now we have his answer to that question."

Shane then turns to Rick and asks, " So what we just gunna leave him here and we all take off. Man I'm not sure I can live with that."

Rey then says to everyone, but mainly Shane and Rick, "It ain't up t any of us 'ere, it's up to him. Now ya'll can think me as a cold and cruel bitch, but I agree that we should leave him. Just go an look at him, he's near dead anyway and from the looks of him he would last another hour. We're wasting daylight and we're no closer to a safe place to rest for the night, so ya'll can carry on hangin' around 'ere but ya need to get somethin' done soon or more of us are gunna die."

With that she walks off, leaving them all with shocked looks on their faces, as she walks up the banking and sits on the grass and starts to fiddle with one of her arrows, occasionally looking up at the group and to look round her. She then starts to listen to the group as they carry on the conversation after they got over the cold truth that Rey just revealed to them.

Lori then glances to her sister in law before she says to her husband, "Rey's right. It's not your call, or Shane's or even Rey's. It's Jim's and it should be up to him."

Everyone then looks to the two of the camps leaders and they look to each, before both of them enter the RV and go to collect Jim, while everyone else gets ready to leave.

Daryl then looks up the grass banking and looks at Rey, who felt his gaze and looked up from the arrow she was playing with, before he starts to walk to to her and stands infront of her. Neither of the archers speak but they both here the others and the pained gasps coming from Jim. Daryl steps to Rey's left side as they both watch Rick and Shane slow walk, with Jim hanging between them, past them on the banking and rests Jim at the first available tree.

"Yeah another damn tree." Jim says as then men step back and join the others, how had followed them up the banking and were standing near where Rey and Daryl were.

Rey just scoffs under her breathe as Shane says to Jim, "Hey Jim, ya no that it don't ave to be this way man."

"No the breeze is nice and I want this I want to join my family, so its good."

Shane steps back after patting Jim on the shoulder, and watches as everyone starts to walk up to Jim, with Jacqui being the last to walk to and speak to Jim. Rick then walks up and crouches next to Jim as Rey and the other look on at them.

"Hey Jim, do you want this?" Rick questions Jim, while showing him a small, loaded revolver.

Rey then starts to stand and jumps when a hand is sudden directly in her face. She looks up and sees that it is Daryl and she slowly and shyly grabs his hand to allow him to help her stand up. But what both of them failed to take into consideration was the uneven terrain they were standing on and Daryl, miscalculated her weight and when he pulled her up she stumbled and fell forward.

To stop her fall she braces her free hand on his chest as everything seemed to freeze around them. Rey slowly looked up, with her hand still on Daryl's chest and in his hand, as he looked down and they stared into each others eye before, they both flinched away from each other and look at the rest of the group who, were about to walk back towards their vehicles.

Rey then looks up to Jim and nods her head to him as he looks at her, before she walks back to Daryl's truck and climbs into the passenger seat. A few moments later Daryl climbed in the drivers seat and the convoy slowly carries on the highway, without one of their own.

As Daryl's truck slowly goes past Jim, both Rey and Daryl turn to look at Jim and nod their heads again, both thanking him and saying goodbye. Once they had past the soon to be walker, they both turned to look ahead and they could a few walker wandering around on either side of the convoy.

"How long till we get to CDC?" Rey asks, breaking the silence.

"Couple hours, we should get there bout nightfall."

With that they both fell back into a comfortable silence, while they try to ignore the confusing feelings they were feeling after what happened a few moments ago. Daryl then turns to look at the woman beside him and he sees that she is again letting her hand flow in the wind and is resting her head on the door frame.

Daryl clears his throat, gaining Rey's attention, before he says, "So what were ya doing when the outbreak started?"

"Well I think the outbreak happened bout 2 weeks after Rick got shot, so I would have had my emergency leave put through and more than like would've been on a plane to Florida. I didn't no what in God's name was happenin' when I got of that plane, but all I knew was I had to get to Rick and the rest of my family."

"Emergency leave?"

"Yeah, I was in the Army, an I was based in 'Ganastan, when I heard bout Rick getting shot."

Daryl got an shocked look in his eyes before he nods and turns to look forward and says, "Least ya not stuck in another country, when this shit 'appened."

Rey shrugs before she turns to look back out her open window, resuming letting her hand flow in the wind, as she says, "Yeah ya could say that. So what were ya doin' then?"

Daryl starts to bit his right thumb nail, as he rests his left on the door frame, while still holding the wheel with his left hand, before he says "Was with Merle hunting in the woods. We'd just caught a medium sized buck and were dragging it back when a group of people came running at us screaming. Once they had past us we could see up a head what they were screaming at and we saw my neighbors chowing down on their partners. So we dropped the buck and ran to the house and got our stuff and got out of their, we then heard the broadcast and made our way to Atlanta, and we got caught in the traffic and then followed the others to the camp."

"That's some sick shit, man," was Rey's dry response causing Daryl to snort with laughter and shock before they go back into silence.

Hours slowly pass as the convoy make their way either through or round traffic snarls, before they came up to the main part of the highway which lead to the city.

Rey mutters to herself, "Now I know why people were leaving and not going in."

Daryl doesn't say anything but just glances at Rey, before he looks back out of the windscreen seeing the route the others were taking to get to the CDC. He starts to slow down, in hopes to make less noise and to dodge the bodies which littered the pathways and roads.

They see the convoy slowly stop at some of the barriers which had been raised when the outbreak happened. When they see Glenn jump out of the RV, they start to gather their bows and arrows, before they exit the truck and jog up to cover the back of the group as they make their way threw bodies, civilian and soldier a like. The can here the flies buzzing round the bodies and the smell causes them all to flinch at how strong it was.

 _ **GASP!**_

This causes everyone to spin and see who had made the noise and they see Rey slowly make her way over to a body of a deceased solider. When she gets close to the body, she drops her bow to the ground and grabs her knife from her waist, before she kneels down beside the body.

Everyone in the group are shocked to see tears in her eyes, as they hear her whisper, "Mike."

Rick walks up and kneels next to his sister, who turned to look at him before she looks back to the body.

"Who is he Rey?"

Rey hiccups before she says, "He was my best friend, he was on my squad and came back with me, as his fiancée had just had their baby. The were gunna get married end of the year."

This causes a sombre silence before they hear the now familiar groan of a walker, and they see the body of Rey's best friend start to move and groan. Shane and Daryl take a step forward and Rick to stand up, with all three males loading their ranged weapon.

"Don't."

This causes them to look at the woman in shock as the see the walker start to grab at her. It also causes the rest of the group to start to shout at the distraught woman, as the Walker grabs her arm and sits up to bit her.

Daryl then goes to take a step to shoot the walk, and save Rey's life, when they all see a knife plunge into the head of the walker, causing to fall back with a thump.

They turn to look at the still crying woman, who was pulling her knife out of the walker's head, before she starts to pat the the walker down and grabs a hand gun, with word craved in the grip.

 _ **To RG Stay Safe MJ.**_

They then watch her grab the pair of dog tags hanging from it's neck, and clip them round her neck. She sniffs before she rubs her nose and grabs her bow before she stands and she starts to walk to the CDC, without looking at the rest of the group.

Rick then looks back at the group and nods his head before he starts to walk after his sister. The group then start to follow the soldier and sheriff, coughing as the smell got stronger and stronger, the closer to the building they got.

Rick the says to the group quietly, "Come on keep moving. Stay quiet."

The pass the security shack to the CDC and they group start to complain about the smell more and more, causing Shane to turn and snap to then to be quiet again. Rick then starts to walk beside his sister as Shane moves to the left of the group, Daryl to the right and T-Dog and Glenn to the rear, keeping most of the women and all the children in the middle of the group.

The group are quickly making their way past army vehicles and takes, as well as bodies as the get to the entrance of the building. Daryl then swaps with Glenn to cover the back as they gather round the shutters.

Rick and Shane slam their hands on the shutter, before they press their back against it to try an raise it up.

Shane says, "Nothing," before he punches the shutter, causing a loud noise to echo around the group. Rey and Daryl spin round to look out at the mass of bodies, both thinking of how stupid Shane was for make noise that would rouse and attract walkers.

T-Dog the says causing more panic, "Their nobody here."

Rick turns and snaps at the nearly healed man, "Then why the shutters down?"

Before anyone else could reply, Daryl gruffly shouts, "Walkers!"

This causes everyone to turn round and those who have weapons to push their way to the front of the group, where they could see walkers stumbling up and starting to make their way to them. Sophia and Carl start to cry as Daryl steps forward and quickly shoots the walker in the head with a bolt.

Daryl quickly spins and shouts, "Ya lead us into a death trap."

Shane then snaps, "Hey, he made a call."

Daryl retaliates, "He made the wrong damn call."

While they were arguing the siblings were shushing them, before Rey releases an arrow into another walker, which was stumbling towards them.

Shane then storms over to Daryl and shoves him back saying, "Shut up. You here me shut up. Just shut up."

Shane then walks up to Rick and says "Rick this is dead end."

Carol then says crying, "Where are we going to go?"

Shane carries on " Ya here me, no blame but it was the wrong call."

Lori then says to the men, "Carol's right we can't be in the city at night."

Rick turns back to the shutters, as Shane the says, "Fort Benning is still on option Rick."

Rey then turns to Shane and says sharply, "On what Dipshit, we got no fuel and I told ya Benning is a bad idea, look at this place Benning will be much worse."

Andrea then says . "We got no fuel or food and it is 100 miles to the fort."

Glenn then buts in and says, "125, I checked the map."

Lori then turns on the others and snaps as Rey shoots another walker, "No Fort Benning we need a solution now, right now."

Rick turns to his wife and says shakily, "We'll think of something."

Everyone then starts to say together, "Let's get outta here."

"Let's move."

"Come on."

"Back to the cars."

But Rick to look up at the shutters are sees the camera on to of them move to look down on them, as the rest of the group start to make with way back to the cars.

Rick then shouts, making the group turn back, "The camera. The camera move. Someone's inside."

Dale then says, "You imagined it."

Rey then runs up to her brother and says while trying to drag him back, "Come on Rick it will be automated, no ones there."

Rick just mutters "It moved. It moved."

Shane the walks up to Rick to try and help Rey get him moving, "Rick come on man, its winding down. Come on. Come on man. Its dead."

But Rick shoves them both off him and he runs up and starts to slam on the stutter, while Lori shouts trying to get her husband to see sense and for them to get to back to the cars.

Rick ignores then and speaks into the camera, "I know ya in there, I know ya can here me. Help us we have women and children with us. Please help us. Ya gunna kill us. Ya killing us."

Rick would have carried on shouting but Shane and Rey grab him again and they get a better grip on him and start to drag him away from the shutters, Lori then joins in and start to push Rick back, while pleading with him to listen.

"PLEASE!" Was Rick's last shout before the shutters started to open with a blinding white light, shocking the group making them freeze as they watch it open completely. Causing the to forget about the walkers for a few seconds, letting them get closer to the group.

Disclaimer/Author's Note:

This is my 1st TWD fanfic and I'm sorry if I get the accents wrong but I'm trying to write how they would speak, also sorry if the translations are wrong as well.

I don't own the Walking Dead or any characters but Rey Grimes and any fillers that are going to be put in, also any other new characters.

Please no flames and I will try to update regularly.

Please PM me with any tips you have on making the store better.

Sorry about the mistakes but I will be editing the story once I have fished season 1.

Hope you guys like chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

The growl of a walker snaps the group out of their shock, as Rey turns and fires an arrow at the walker, which a few metres away from T-Dog's back. Rick then glances round the group before he slowly starts to edge his way into the now open building.

Shane turns and starts to follow him, as he says to the archers, "Rey, Daryl cover the back."

The rest of the group quickly follow Rick and Shane as they walk, cautiously, into the building, as Rey and Daryl face the walkers while they slowly make their way back towards the group. Rey is now stood shoulder to shoulder with Daryl in the entrance to the CDC, making sure no walkers got to the group.

Daryl turns his head and looks over his shoulder and sees that the group where now starting to walk into the atrium of the CDC, with the men aiming their guns, out into the building.

Daryl then turns and looks down at the woman stood next to him, when he sees that she is still looking out at the on coming walkers, he nudges he with his shoulder, causing her head to snap up at him.

"Go on get goin' Lady." He says as her as he starts to push her into the building, all without looking away from her.

As she starts to walk into the building Daryl shoots an arrow into the head of an oncoming walker, before he quickly follows everyone into the building. Daryl then looks back over his shoulder to see what everyone else was doing and to see where they were going.

Rick then whispers loudly,"Hello? Hello?"

Dale then says to the group, "Close the doors, watch out for walkers."

The group then slowly start to group back together, with Shane and Rick at the front, T-Dog and Glenn at the sides, and then Daryl and Rey at the back, causing the rest of the women, children and Dale to be in the middle of the group. Carol and Lori held their children to them as they shuffled closer to Rick and Shane at the front of the group.

Rick looks behind him, to make sure his family was safe, before he turns back forward and again asks, "Hello?,"

The sound of a gun being armed to the right of them causes them to aim their bows and guns to the sound and they all see a middle aged man, who is clearly drunk, aiming a loaded rifle at them, while he was leaning on a support pillar to help him stand up.

The man then shouts to the group, "Anybody bitten? Anybody scratched? Any one infected?"

The group then all look to each other, thinking about the people they had lost, while Rick shouts back, "One of our group was, but he didn't make it."

The man then starts to walk/stumble towards them, still aiming the gun at them, and he says "Why you here and what do you want?"

Rey snaps for the back of the group, causing the man to aim his gun only at her, "Why ya think man? We don't wanna become freaking walkers!"

Rick then snaps, all without taking his eyes off the man, "REYNA!"

Daryl then shoulders Rey again, silently telling her to shut up, while the rest of the group either look nervously at the man, or glaring at a now silently fuming Rey.

Rick then speaks to the man, trying to get the gun off his sister, "A chance. We want a chance to live."

The man then lowers his gun slightly and says "That's asking a lot these days."

Rick tilts his head and says, pleadingly as the man starts to step towards him, "I know... We all know"

The man then looks at each person in the group, starting with the unarmed women, before he looks at who he deems to be the most threatening, who are Daryl, Rey, Rick and Shane. He sees the looks of desperation and fright on their faces, before he takes another step closers to the group.

"You all submit to a blood test, without question and Miss Loud Mouth stays quiet, that's the price of admission."

Rick then glares at his sister, who had just opened her mouth to bit back at the blatant jab at her, causing her to huff before she span round and fired an arrow at a walker that was just reaching the door way.

Rick then turns back to the man and he says, "We can do that."

After a few tense seconds the man then lowers the gun and says to the group, "You got stuff, you go and get it now, as once these doors are closed they don't open, they stay closed."

The man the walks up to Rick as the rest of the group bar Rey all run to the cars, dodging walkers along the way as they go to fetch their stuff. Rey then walks up to stand just behind Rick's shoulder, glaring at the man, just as he gets right in front of Rick, who had only just lowered his gun. Rick then turns round and grabs Rey by her shoulder, spinning her around and he starts to push her out of the building, for two reasons, the first to make her go get her stuff and the second and most important reason was to make sure she didn't say or do anything to the man letting them in the CDC.

Dale and T-Dog are stood at the doors, with guns aimed out into the court yard, as the rest of the group run in between them, carrying their bags. Rick, Rey, Shane and Daryl were the last to enter the building, with Shane and Rick coming to stand next to man, as he starts to press buttons on the keypad next to the main doors, they all just enter from.

"VI, seal the main entrance and kill the power up here," the man says into a wall mounted inter-comm.

Just as the man finished saying this everyone spins at a loud band and mechanical creek, and they see out of the glass doors/windows the walkers shuffling and crawling their way to the building, only for shutters to block the view.

Rick turns to the man and he holds his hand out for the man to shake, "Rick Grimes."

The man grabs and shakes his hand and says "Doctor Edwin Jenner."

Jenner then lets go of Rick's hand and turns to look at the rest of the group and his eyes then land on Rey, who was holding her bow in her left hand, had her bag over her right shoulder and was holding onto Carl's bag, as he tied his shoe lace. Feeling eyes on her she lifts her head and she meets the slightly mad (Crazy) eyes of the Doctor. She is then in a staring contest with the Doctor, which causes most of to shift at the tension, which was rapidly growing.

Rey was just about to say something to Jenner, when they are both distracted from their starting contest. Rey was distracted by Carl, tapping her arm and reaching for his bag she was holding. Jenner, unknowingly to Rey, was distracted by Daryl shouldering past the older man, glaring at him when the man turn to look at him.

Rick then taps Jenner's shoulder, causing the Doctor to nod before he starts to walk in the direction he had originally come from, but on his way he started to look at Rey again, until he saw and felt Daryl's glare on him.

He then leads the large group to a large lift, and stands to the side as the group enter it, with T-Dog, Andrea and Daryl going in first, and Rey, Glenn, Lori, the children and Carol following after them. As the rest start to enter the lift Rey shuffles and ends up stood right in front of Daryl, stood next to Carol. Jenner then enters the lift and presses the basement floor and the lift doors close and the lift to start it's decent.

"All Doctors, walk round packing heat like that?" Was Daryl ruff question as he shift his hold on the shot gun he held, making the barrel brush against the back of Rey's head, causing her to flinch to her left, making her back press against Daryl's warm, solid chest.

Jenner turns and bluntly says to the male hunter, before he looks round and his eyes land on Carl " There were plenty lying around, and I quickly familiarise myself with them. But you guys look harmless enough... Expect for you. I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you."

This causes Carl to look up at his mom and for her to smile at him, before he turns back round and looks at Jenner again.

Jenner then looks above the lift door and sees they are just reaching the basement floor and as the lifts judders to a halt he presses the button to open the lift door, allowing him and the group to exit the cramped lift. As the last of them exits the lifts, Jenner starts to lead the group down a large white corridor.

Rey was looking around, looking in every available room and down every connecting corridor, suspicious as to why she couldn't see or hear any people milling about. She turns her head and she sees that two people are looking at her, both curious as to why she was acting like they were walking into a trap. Rey just raises her an eyebrow at Shane, one of the people looking at her, causing him to scoff and curse her under his breathe as he speeds up and starts to walk closes to Lori and Carl.

This causes both Rey and Daryl, the other person that was looking at her, to shake their heads as they see Shane trying to subconsciously say that Lori was his and not Rick's. Daryl then looks at Rey as they start walking at the same pace at the back of the group, both looking round for danger.

"What's got ya strung tighter then ya bow, Lady?" Daryl whispers as they both see the rest of the group looking round in wonder, thinking they have found a safe haven.

Rey glances at Daryl from the corner of her eyes and whispers back, " Don't ya think its strange that we ain't seen anyone else since we got 'ere. Not 'eard people going on with their lives. All we got to go on is this Doctor and someone he call VI."

This cause Daryl to hum in agreement as he sees why Rey is acting to cautious, and for him to throw his bow on his shoulder and start to bit on his thumb nail. Before anything else could be said between the two archers, they hear Carol start to nervously talk to the Doctor.

"Are we under ground?" She says while tightening her grip on Sophia's hand as the Doctor looks over his shoulder, back at the group.

"Why you claustrophobic?" Jenner says when she sees who had spoken.

Carol looks at the Doctor before she lowers her gaze slightly and says "A little."

Jenner just turns back and says "Just try not think about it."

Rey then scoff loudly and she is about to say something but stops when she see the multiple glares been thrown her way from different people. She just looks back at them with an innocent look on her face which said 'What?', this cause the children to giggle and for Daryl to give a small, barley noticeable smirk as he looks away from her as the group start to walk into a large room at the end of the corridor.

Jenner starts to walk down the steps and shouts into the room as he starts to walk on a small walkway, "VI, bring up the lights in the big room."

As the lights start to turn on he stops in the middle of the walk way as the rest of the group enter the group and start to look round for this mysterious VI, or any other people who the thought would be in the CDC.

Jenner then says to the group before he starts to walk down to the computers in the middle of the room, "Welcome to Zone 5."

Rick and Shane share a glance with each other, then they look at the two archers, who just shrug at the silent question. Rick then starts to follow the Doctor further in the room, with the three main protectors in camp following him.

Rick then says loud to the Doctor, gain everyone's attention, "Where is everybody? The other Doctors? The Nurses? The military and Security keep you safe?"

Jenner says while stood in the centre of the computers, looking at the group, "I'm it. Just me here."

Rey than says making the Doctor glare at her, " Then who in God's name is VI?"

As Rey says this Lori then says, "Then what about that person you were just speaking with, someone called VI?"

Jenner's response was to shout, "VI, say hi to our guests, tell them... Welcome."

But when he paused this caused Rey to look at Daryl with a victorious look on her face as she guests to the Doctor, as a mechanical female voice says 'Hello guests welcome' to the group. Daryl seeing Rey looking at him just shakes his head at her as the rest of the group start to nervously look at Rick and Shane as the Doctor goes to an adjoining room.

From within the room they all hear the Doctor shout, "I'm all that's left, I'm sorry."

Then Jenner exits from the room he entered, carrying 2 crates of medical equipment. The then starts to walk to the centre of the room and he places the crates down and gestures for the group to join him in the ring of computers.

The group slowly walk up to join him, and they see him start to place small empty vials on the desks, next to a pack of unused needles.

Once he had everything he needed on the desk, Jenner lifts his head and looks to the exhausted group. He then looks and sees that Rey is looking at him, with a look in her eyes that show she is slowly figuring out what was going to happen.

"I need you to line up so I can take a blood sample from you all, starting with Rick, then Miss Mouth."

Rick sighs and then starts to walk up to Jenner, as the Doctor writes his name on a label, which is then stuck to an empty vial. As Rick sits on a stool, he rolls his left sleeve up and holds his arm out for Jenner. Jenner then starts to fill the vial with Rick's blood, as Rey walks up and stands behind her brother, while tightening her grip on her bow, causing her fingers to quickly turn white.

Once Jenner has took the needle out of Rick's arm, he pats him on the shoulder signalling he was done drawing the blood. Rick then turns round and stands next to Jenner to make sure Rey didn't do anything to the crazy Doctor.

When the Doctor starts to draw Rey's blood she starts to stare at the Doctor, trying to get a read on him. As this was happening Daryl was stood behind the group and he tightens his grip on his bow as he doesn't take his eyes the staring match between Rey and Jenner.

Once Jenner had finished with Rey she moved to stand behind Jenner and she watched as the rest of the stepped up with Daryl stepping up to get his blood drawn before Jacqui and Andrea. Once he was done he moved and stood next to Rey, who still hadn't taken her eyes off of Jenner, this caused a weird feeling to erupt in Daryl's stomach before he forces the feeling away as he turns and sees Rick starting to walk over to them.

Rick walks up and places his hand on Rey's shoulder and nods to Daryl, before they all turn and watch as Andrea starts to stand to giving her blood sample, but she starts to fall, causing Jacqui to quickly grab hold of her arm to stop her from falling to the ground.

When the group and Jenner see Andrea nearly collapse to the ground they all get worried looks on their faces as the watch the blonde slow stand on her own. When the blonde is stood on her own two feet the group then start to look at the Doctor, who was just staring at the depressed young woman.

Andrea holds out her arm to the Doctor and says with misguided defiance, "What's the point, if we were infected we would be running a fever."

Rey sighs when she hears the tone of voice Andrea used but she then snorts with barely hidden amusement when Jenner responds, "I'm already breaking the rules, every rule in the book, lettin' you guys in here. Humour me and let me be as thorough as possible."

Rey's reaction and Jenner's response cause Shane to share a glance with Rick, who elbow's Rey not so gently in the ribs, to get her to shut up and be quiet. They all turn back when they hear Jenner say he was done with Andrea. She gets up and she starts to fall again and Jacqui has to catch her again to stop the younger woman from hitting the floor.

Jenner then says to the blonde, when he sees her swaying in the other woman's arms, " You okay?"

Jacqui answers for the blond and says, while looking over the blondes shoulder, "She hasn't eaten properly in days, none of us have."

Jenner looks from the two women, before he turns to the rest of the group and says while standing, "Well lets change that shall we."

Everyone slowly stands up and start to follow the Doctor as he walks out of the room and leads them down a corridor different from the one they originally walked down. Rey is just about to start looking into the other rooms when she sees that Jenner has entered the first room on the left. The group follow him in and they see that he has lead them to a huge kitchen with a table in the centre of the room.

"Help yourselves to the food and drink, if you need me I'll be looking at the blood samples."

With that said Jenner swiftly leaves the room, causing Shane and Rey to look at the door he exited suspiciously, before they hear the rest of the group starting to open cupboard and prepare food for themselves. The cautious duo to walk further into the room and start to help prepare the meal and drinks.

Once the food was prepared the group all situate themselves around the table, with Daryl sat on the counter with a bottle of unlabelled whiskey to himself. Dale at the head of the table, pouring Lori a drink, while most of the group all laugh and relax for the first time since the disaster started.

Jenner then silently entered the room and took a seat at the table, trying to be discrete as he took in the group before he looks to the two leaders of the group, who were sat down at the table.

Rey glances back to the door and was startled when a half full glass, sudden appeared in her eye line, distracting her from staring at the empty door. Turning her head to the left slightly she sees Daryl leaning towards her while still sat on the counter.

"Here ya go Lady, get that down ya." Daryl says while passing Rey, the glasses which she cautiously takes from his hand.

Once Rey grabbed the drink, she looks back at Daryl, who was staring at her with an expecting look in his eyes, before he glances down to her drink, giving her the hint a sip of the drink.

With a partly reluctant sigh and raises the glass to her mouth and takes a cautious sip of the unknown drink. She was surprised when she tastes the familiar taste of on of her favourite whiskeys, Southern Comfort, she was just about to ask Daryl, how he knew she was a whiskey girl, we everyone was distracted by Dale.

"You know children can wine with a meal, they do in France and Italy," Dale says as Carl look to Lori, who was taking sip out of her wine.

Lori then looks to her son and says to the group, "Well when Carl is in Italy or France he can have some then."

Rick chuckles a bit and says to his wife, clearly a little drink, " What's a little gunna hurt, come on. Come on, we're here so he can't get hurt, or turn out like his Aunt."

This cause the whole group to erupt into laughter as the Grimes' family as share an amused look before they turn to the Grimes in question.

Rey sees the looks and then says while taking another sip of her whiskey, "Yeah, yeah laughter it up Rick, ya just annoyed that I got to drink before ya and I can handle my drink better then ya."

Lori then looks to the other female Grimes and sees her nodding and she then shrugs before she lifts her hand of the small glass of wine in front of Carl. This cause the group to laugh again with T-Dog being the loudest. Rey then glances to the left and sees Daryl looking at her with an amused smirk on his face, before they all turn to the youngest in the group and wait for his reaction to the wine.

Dale then passes the wine to an eager looking Carl, and says "Here you go lad."

Carl smiles at everyone before he lifts the glass to his lips and takes his first drink of alcohol, before he slams the drink down and shouts he disgust, with a loud "EWW!"

Again this causes the adults to laugh and for Lori and grab the rest of Carl's wine and pour it into her glass, al the while saying to him, "That's my boy, thank god you don't take after Rey."

Rey then dramatically places her hand on her chest and says, before she starts laughing, "Lori you wound me."

Carl then shakes his head to try and get rid of the taste before his says to his parents, "That tastes nasty."

Shane then says to Carl "Stick to soda there bud."

Every then turns when Daryl jumps to his feet and starts to walk round the table as he says, "Not you Glenn."

Glenn then says with a huge smile on his face, "What?"

Daryl then says casing more drunk laughter at the challenge presented, " Drink little man, I want to see how red ya face can get. But ya not the only one, I want to see how the Lady can get, with what her family says."

Rey then laughs and says before she downs her whiskey, "Challenge accepted Hunter-boy, but I'll warn ya, ya in for a surprise."

She continues to laugh at the shocked/surprised look on Daryl's face, from her comment, the nickname and that she didn't flinch from drinking the strong whiskey. The rest of the group see the look on Daryl's face and start to laugh then they turn to Glenn and they all see the apprehensive look on Glenn's face as he realises that hunters were starting a drinking contest, and were going to drag him into it as well.

Rick looks around he group as they all continue to rest and relax for the first time in the past few days and he sees Jenner who is sat at the end on the table, with a miserable look on his face. Rick then gets an idea and he taps his glass gently with a knife, gaining everyone attention as he slowly stands up.

"Seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly," Rick says as everyone quieten down.

T-Dog then speaks up from the table and she practically shouts drunkenly, "He is more then just our host."

This gets a cheer out of everyone apart from Rey and Daryl, who both whoop and boo-ya respectively. This then cause the rest of the group to whoop and yell as they all raise the drinks to Doctor. Jenner gets an uncomfortable look on his face as his lifts his glass of wine slightly and takes a small sip as the group start to get rowdier and rowdier.

"When ya gunna tells us what really happened her Doc?" Shane's voice rang out causing the group to suddenly go quiet, as the glance between the Doctor and the Officer.

Rey glances to her brother, and she sees the nervous look on his face before she turns back to Shane as he carries on saying aloud, while staring into his wine glass " all the er, the other doctors, they were suppose to be figuring out what the hell happened, where are they?"

Rey then shakes her head and says at the same time as Rick, while sits down next to Lori "Not now Shane/We're meant to be celebrating Shane, no need to do that now."

"Whoa wait a minute that's why we're hear right? This was your move, was suppose to find out all the answers, but instead we found him..." Shane says while staring at Rick, glancing at Rey as she moves to stand behind Rick and leans on his shoulder, before he gestures to Jenner.

Shane carries on as Rey starts to glare at him, "One man, why?"

Rey sighs loudly and shakes her head as Jenner starts to explain to the group, "Well when things got bad, lot of people left, went off to be with their families. And when things got even worse and when the military cordon got over run, everyone else bolted."

At this Rey flinches badly, causing her family and Daryl to give her concerned looks, with Daryl's being more discrete than the others.

"Every last one ?" Shane moodily says.

Jenner then replies in a tone which suggested that Shane was being stupid, "No most of the people couldn't face even walking out of the door, too scared of what was happening outside to people trained for the battlefield, they saw what some of the soldiers sent to protect the CDC were doing and decided to copy them rather than go on. They opted out. There was a huge rash of suicides, inside and outside. It was a bad time for everyone."

As Jenner was explain to the now solemn group, the older women just silently drank as they listened to the horrifying tale, where as Rey had to walk away from the group and go into the kitchen area, with her back facing the group, as tears filled her eyes as she listened to what had happened to her fellow soldiers.

The group not noticing how distraught Rey was getting, start to speak to the Doctor. As she did this Daryl moved closer Rey, unnoticed by the rest of the group, and nudges her gently with his elbow, causing her to look up at him, just as a single tear rolls down her right cheek, bring more attention to her scar. Daryl then nudges her again, with a soft look in his eyes as she wipes the tear away and gives him a small strained smile before she takes a deep breathe and turns to face the rest of the group but stays in the kitchen.

Andrea then says to Jenner, "You didn't leave, you didn't opt out why?"

But before Jenner could say anything Rey lets out a snort, causing the group to look at her, with only the most observant noticing the tears in her eyes as she is looking directly at Andrea.

"Really Blondie, its obvious why he did 'Opt out' he had something to live for, something worth fighting for."

Jenner looks at the Rey, trying to figure the strong willed woman out as he says in response to Andrea's question, " I just kept working. Hoping to do some good."

Everyone is then silent as Jenner still stares at Rey, who just looks back, before Glenn stands are starts to walk round the table to look at Shane and he says in an unimpressed voice, "Dude you are such a buzz kill."

Disclaimer/Author's Note:

This is my 1st TWD fanfic and I'm sorry if I get the accents wrong but I'm trying to write how they would speak, also sorry if the translations are wrong as well.

I don't own the Walking Dead or any characters but Rey Grimes and any fillers that are going to be put in, also any other new characters.

Please no flames and I will try to update regularly.

Please PM me with any tips you have on making the store better.

Sorry about the mistakes but I will be editing the story once I have fished season 1.

Hope you guys like chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16

After the mood had taken a drastic turn, Jenner looks round at the group in front of him and he takes in the exhausted looks in their eyes and their filthy clothes and grime/blood covered skin, with most of the blood being on the younger men of the group, with the except of Rey, who was probably one with the most blood on her. With a heavy sigh he pushes himself away from the table and starts to make his way out of the door, which he had not long ago just walked through.

"You all must be tired, follow me and I'll show you where you can go and get some rest." Jenner says at the group starts to stand and follow him out of the kitchen, with Glenn being the leader of the group.

When Jenner hears the group following him he says over his shoulder, "Most of the facility is powered down including housing, to conserve power so you will have to do here. You don't have to worry the couches are comfortable but if you wanted there are cots in storage."

Carl and Sophia then over take Glenn and they are leading the group when Jenner suddenly stops in a door way and turns to face them while pointing over his shoulder with his thump, "There is a Rec room down the hall, which I think you kids in particular may enjoy, just make sure you don't use anything that runs on electricity. That means no video games, alright."

Carla and Sophia share a glance but then turn to look at Jenner, as he crouches down to their level and they nods their heads to him, as the group stop behind them with Glenn and T-Dog at the from and the two resident archer, coming up the back again.

Jenner then stands and says to the whole group, "Same goes to all of you, if your showering be careful with the hot water."

With that said Jenner quickly walks off, as Glenn and T-Dog turn back to look at the rest of the group with huge, drunken smiles on their faces.

"Hot water?"

"That's what the man said."

Rey snorts at the duo before she slowly starts to walk through the group, to find a room to put her stuff in, before going for a nice hot shower, which she think she whole-hearted deserved. As she walks past Rick she past his shoulder before she snorts again as she sees Glenn run of down the hall, with T-Dog not far behind. Rey sees out of the corner of her eye that Lori and Rick are enter the room closest to them and she knows what they were going to be doing so she starts to walk further own the hall, trying to stay close to her family but not close enough to her what her brother was going to be doing to his wife.

"Ain't ya sticking close to ya brother, Lady?" a gruff voice says to her as she was just about to enter the room on her right, two doors down form the one her brother went in.

She turns and sees Daryl leaning on the wall next to the door opposite the one she was entering, and as the door was open she could see that he had thrown his bag into the room and it had landed just shy of the couch in the room.

"No way, I know what my brother is gunna be doing and I don't want to hear it, heard enough of him an Lori, when I was crashing at theirs when I was on break from being on tour."

This gets a grimace and snort at the image it painted in Daryl's mind before he took a swig of the whiskey in his hand. Just as he lower the bottle it was quickly snatched out of his hand and his head snaps up to see Rey starting to take a big swig out of the bottle before she passes it back to him, with a smug smirk on her face, as she looks at the mock offended look on his face.

Rey snort as Daryl starts to smirk back at her, before she spins and starts to walk into her room and says over her shoulder, "I'd be quick if I were ya , between my brother an his wife and the others I doubt there's gunna be a lot of hot water soon."

Rey then turns once she has entered the room and smirks at the shocked look on Daryl's face, but she doesn't see the way his eyes start to quickly dilate, before she winks and shuts to door to her room. She throws her bag on the floor and then she starts to take her clothes off as she walks to the bathroom and she then takes a glance in the mirror and frowns at what she sees.

She sees the scar on her eye, her lip and the new scar on her side, but then she turns round and looks over her shoulder to look at her back and she sees the mass of scars which is her back. She winces when she looks at the scar, feeling the phantom pain coming from them. She shakes her head and turns and gets into the shower and moaning in pleasure as the nice hot water falls down upon her.

Daryl was stood outside for Rey's door just thinking of Rey in the shower and he was snapped out of his thoughts when he hears a loud female moan from within Rey's room and he suddenly spins and walks into his room to try and block Rey's moans and to make sure he wouldn't do anything he would come to regret.

Rey had spent a long time in the shower, just letting the water run down on her, just glad that she could get the blood and grime off of her. When she starts to feel the water getting colder she shuts the water off and steps out of the shower and grabs a white fluffy towel and wraps it round her, with it coming to her mid thigh. She walks out of the bathroom and into her room and she was just about to bend down and grab her bag when there was a knock at her door and it opens revealing a drunk Glenn stumbling in and passing out on the floor.

This causes a loud thump as he hits the ground, Rey just stands there with a shocked look on her face as she holds the towel to he body, which defines her figure, leaving little to the imagination. Daryl then quickly opens his door, thinking it was a walker stumbling down the hallway, but he pausing in shock when he sees Rey stood in nothing but a towel with water dripping down her visible skin.

Glenn makes a pained groan from the floor, snapping both hunters out of their shock as Daryl walks across the hall and into Rey's room and stands at Glenn's feet.

"What happened her Lady?" He asks the towel clad woman with the same weird feeling in his stomach, he had when Jenner was taking Rey's blood.

Rey looks up into Daryl's sky blue eyes and stutter, still in shock on Glenn passing out in her room and for that she was just in a towel in front of Daryl, "I... I dunno, I just got out of the shower and was bout to get dressed, when he knocked on the door, walked in and passed out."

Daryl finally takes his eyes away from Rey to look down at Glenn's passed out body before he sighs, bends down and grabs the half full wine bottle out of Glenn's hand and passes it to Rey, who shuffles on her feet slightly as she holds her towel in one hand. Daryl then puts his arms under Glenn and lifts him up so that Daryl was stood with Glenn leaning against him. Daryl then starts to walk backwards out of the room, dragging Glenn with him, to Glenn's room which was the room next to Rey's.

Rey then follows Daryl and stands in her door way as she watches Daryl practically throw Glenn on to the couch in the room. Daryl then stalks out of the room and comes to stand in front of Rey again as they both turn their heads away from the younger man. Daryl's eyes then start to wander down to look at Rey's towel clad form, before his eyes snap up to look into Rey's eyes as she starts to speak to him.

"Thanks."

Daryl clears his throat before he says, while starting to chew on his thump, "'s nothing."

Rey then looks down at her hand, to look at the wine bottle that Daryl had taken off Glenn, before she holds it up for Daryl to take. Daryl looks at the bottle before he looks back at Rey, with a confused look on his face.

"Think ya should finish Glenn's drink seeing as ya wanted to get him dunk," Rey teased, getting a lip twitch from the stoic man in front of her, as he takes the bottle from her.

Rey just winks and smirks at Daryl, before she walks back into her room and shuts the door behind her, leaving Daryl in the hall again, before he takes a swing of the wine and walks back into his room.

Once she was back into her room she walks over to her bag, that was at foot of the bed and she starts to rummage through it for some clean clothes. She finds a pair of her old combats and she puts them on with a white vest, before she rummages through the bag and and she finds her old dog tags she got from her squad, she then takes the dog tags her had got from Mike's body and clips hers onto them, silently vowing to take care of his baby and fiancée if she came across them and to collect all her squads members dog tags.. She sighs as she puts them on before she climbs onto the couches and closes her eyes to go to sleep, for the first time in two days.

It was a peaceful morning and Rey was slowly waking up to the sun shining in her eyes from in between some blinds when she feels an arm round her waist pulling her into a warm, strong body. She turns round and buries her head in-between a shoulder and neck and takes in a deep breathe savouring the woody, masculine smell, coming from the body beside her. She then runs a hand up and down the chest she was cuddling against, giggling sleepily as the muscle twitch away from her fingers, causing a muffled groan above her head as the person she was laying next to buried their head into her hair.

There was a knock at the door causing both Rey and the body next to her to groan in annoyance as Rey turns and slowly climbs out of the bed and walks to the door, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She hears the body in the bed turn restlessly in the bed under the covers. She was just about to grab the door handle when the banging got worse.

"Alright, alright, jees hold ya horses, I'm comin'," She says as she grabs hold of the door handle and opens the door, revealing the back of a man just a few inches tall than her, with blond hair and dressing in military uniform. She was just about to speak when the person turned round, revealing the face of her best Friend Mike as a walker, who groaned and snarled at her before grabbing her and leaning down to bite her.

Rey quickly wakes up with a small scream after the longest, but not most rest full night sleep she had had in weeks, longer then her first night at the Quarry and definitely more restful then her nights on tour in Afghanistan. She opens her eyes and quickly shuts the as the bright light in the room, blinds her for a few moments all the while panting heavily. She slowly opens her eyes again and she snaps up and nearly falls of the couch as she looks round the room looking for danger, when she remembers that she was in the CDC, with the of the group.

She pants heavily as she realises it was a dream/nightmare, before she falls back against the couch with her hands over her eyes, trying to keep her tears at bay, when there was a hesitant knock on the door. She wipes her eyes, trying to get rid of her tears before she stands and walks over to the door and slowly opens it.

When the door was open it reveals Daryl stood there with a concern in his eyes as her chews on his thumb again.

"Ya alright? I heard a scream"

Rey takes a shaking breathe as a tear escapes her scared eyes, causing the concern in Daryl's eyes to intensify as she rubs it away and says in a quiet voice, "Yeah I'm good,just had a nightmare bout Mike getting me."

Daryl just looks at the woman in front of him, not knowing how to comfort her, and he just nods his head toward the kitchen.

"Come on Lady, breakfast will 'elp."

As Rey sigh and takes small steps round Daryl, who was still stood in the door way. As she was passing him he gently nudged her arm, trying to comfort the woman, without it being awkward for the pair of them. Rey turns her head and nods to him, thanking him silently for looking out for her and comforting her as well.

They were both walking to the kitchen when they hear Carl ask Rick, "Are you hungover, mom said you'd be?"

Rey snorts when Rick says happily, "Mom is right."

Lori responds, "Mom has that annoying habit, Rey has it a bit too."

Rey then says as she walks over to Rick and kisses his forehead, "Morning and don't bring me into this Lori."

Carl just starts to laugh as Rey walks over and kisses Lori's cheek and his head.

Rick just looks at Lori as T-Dog walks over and passes a plate of food to Rey while saying, as Daryl grabs one of the side, "Eggs, powered but I do them good. Protein helps the hangover"

Glenn then groans and T-Dog walks over and put some on his plate and Jacqui pats his shoulders. This causes everyone to start laughing at Glenn's suffering and Rey and Daryl to share a quick glance, remembering what Glenn did the night before.

Rick then looks and says, while holding a bottle of pills, "Where did all this come from?"

Lori replies "Jenner, he thought we could use it. Some of us at least"

Rick then starts to struggle opening the pills causing Rey to laugh, and then for her to start to choke on a bit bacon she was eating, causing everyone to laugh, apart from Rick, who glared at his sister. Rick then passes the bottle to Lori asking for her her to open the bottle for him.

Glenn then groans out, " don't ever, ever let me drink again."

Rey then says as she stands from behind Rick, "Yeah don't worry, we wouldn't want ya walking into another persons room at night would we..."

This causes Glenn to quickly lift his head to look at Rey before he starts to says, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry bout that last night I...I...I thought it was a dream...Not that I dream bout you..."

Glenn was about to carry on stuttering when Rey starts to laugh, causing everyone else bar Daryl to laugh, while Daryl starts to glare at the back of Glenn's head, unnoticed by everyone in the room.

Rick then lifts his head and greets Shane as he walks into the kitchen looking more than a little rough. Rey sees that Shane gives Lori a weird look as he walks over to make his breakfast.

"Hey, You feeling as bad as I do?"

Rick shouts out causing himself and Glenn to wince in pain as the shout echoed in the overly large kitchen. Rey then starts to smirk as she sees her brother wince at his own shout, Rick then looks up to see his smug sister smirking at him and he just glares at her through a pained filled wince.

"Worse."

But before Shane could say any more he turns to walk to the table showing everyone four scratches on the side of his neck. Everyone shares a glance apart from Lori, wondering what had happen to the officer.

"The hell happened to you?" Both Rey and T-Dog say as Shane sits down.

Shane ignores Rey and T-Dog and is silent until T-Dog then says "Your neck, man."

Shane shuffles in his seat and then says "I must have done it in my sleep."

Rick then says, "Never seen ya do that before."

Rey then pips up, "Yeah I wouldn't have thought ya nails would have been long enough to do that."

Shane snaps his head round and viciously glares at Rey causing her eyes to widen as she was shocked at the glare thrown her way. Daryl then shuffles towards Rey, ready to protect her from Shane. Rey sees this and send a small smile to Daryl, thanking him for wanting to protect her.

Shane then says to Rick through gritted teeth before he looks up at the other end of the table towards Lori, "Me neither, not like me at all."

Once he did this Rey leans over a bit and whispers to Daryl, "Is it me or is he aiming that at Lori?"

Daryl huffs then leans to Rey replying, "Yeah, he was, could be to do with the fact that they were sleeping with each other, 'fore you got to camp."

"WHAT?!" Rey shouts causing Daryl to quickly lean away with his ears ringing, and the rest of the group to look at the two archers.

Both of the archers blush at the attention and Rey then quickly says nervously, "Hehe, sorry just that er... Daryl said he reckons he's a better shot than me."

This causes the whole group to snort at the with the rest of the Grimes' family being the loudest, known how good of a shot Rey was. The all then look away to carry on with there breakfasts.

When the attention was off of the archers Rey snaps her head towards Daryl and whispers, "What? How do ya know they were sleeping together?"

Daryl just looks at the woman beside him and whispers, , while biting his thumb"Was out huntin' and was heading back to camp when I caught then, but they didn't know I was there. I heard them first, they were loud enough to draw walkers. Carried on to camp when I saw them."

Rey was just about to get up when Daryl nodded his head to the door and Jenner walked into the kitchen, saying morning to the group.

"Hey Doc."

"Morning."

Rey then sees Andrea nod to Dale, who then says "Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions this early in the morning."

Rey then mutters under he breathe, causing Daryl to quietly snort, "But ya will anyway."

Jenner then says while making his coffee, "But you are anyway"

This causes Rey to get a disgusted look on her face for saying the same thing as Jenner. Daryl then looks at Jenner and Rey and smirks at the face she was pulling.

Andrea then turns round and says "We didn't come here for the eggs, we came and want answers."

Jenner just sighs and turns round to the group and then he starts to walk out of the kitchen and he then raises a hand and gestures for the group to follow him. The group then all look to each other and when the 'leaders' of the group stood from the table, with Rick being the first out of the door, the rest of the group follows.

The group all walk into the main room and Jenner walks to the main computer in the centre of the room. He places his cup of coffee on the desk next to the computer and he turns to check if all of the group was in the room.

When he sees the group is all stood around him, he says out loud, "VI, gimme playback of TS-19."

"Playback of TS-19" VI's mechanical voice rings out.

On the large screen at the end of the room a huge screen starts to load up, showing multiple boxes some with images of brains and other that just had text in them, with a loading bar on the right of the screen.

As the bar started to load and more and more images loaded on the screen, Jenner turned round and faced the whole group, who had situated themselves in different places around the room.

" Few people have had the privilege of what your about to see... Few people got a chance to see this information," Jenner says to the group, repeating himself for the two children in the group, while secretly aiming it at the more uneducated of the group.

Rey and Daryl both realised what Jenner was aiming at and they both took a threatening step forward, both with a nasty glare on their faces, with Rey leaning in and whispering so only Jenner could hear her.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were ya, Doc. Ya don't want to know what happens if a carry on."

Jenner looks at the irritated woman next to him and he sees that she is serious and he takes a step away from her, with a cautious look on him face, causing both archers to smirk in satisfaction.

The screen has finally loaded when the group move closer to try and read the words on the screen.

Carl then says out loud, when he sees the pictures which had loaded up, "Is that a brain?"

Jenner looks at the boy and says while leaning towards him a bit, "An extraordinary one."

When both female Grimes' see the Doctor lean towards the baby of the family they move in sync, with Lori walking next to Carl and drawing him into her side, while Rey walks in front of them, blocking Jenner's view of the youngest Grimes', causing the Doctor to stand to his full height and turn back to the screen.

Jenner then says, while the rest of the group look at the dangerous woman standing in front of her family, wary of what had causing the female archer to act like a snake ready to strike.

"Not that it matters in the end. VI takes us in EIV."

VI's voice rings out as the screen zooms into the picture of the brain, "Enhanced internal view."

Everyone is entranced with the video of the brain as it shows hundreds of different flashing lights all with in the brain. The videos then zooms in again and it shows thousands of lights again, bouncing and racing about think tubes.

Shane then speaks up from his seat behind Jenner, " What are those lights?"

"It's a persons life, experiences, memories, everything that makes us who we are, everything that makes us human. Somewhere in all that... Organic wiring, all those ripples of light is you, things thing or things that make you Eunice."

Daryl then crosses his arms and says out loud, " You don't make sense, ever. Just tell us what your mean rather than all the riddles."

Jenner just looks at Daryl and then says, while pointing at the screen, "Those lights are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carries messages to, from and around the body. Those lights, they determine everything a person says, everything a person does from the moment of birth, to the moment of death."

Rick then steps towards Jenner while saying, "Death, is this what this is a vigil?"

Jenner doesn't turn to face the Sheriff he just replies, "Yes, or rather the playback of the Vigil."

Andrea then slow steps forward and says in a broken voice, "This person died? Who?"

Rey sees Jenner freeze before he says, "Test Subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected and volunteered for us to have the process monitored."

A silence falls the group as they all turn to look at the Doctor, before he shouts out, "VI fast forward to the first event."

"Scanning forward to the 1st event." VI says to the video starts to skip forward at an alarming rate, as the group sees the videos scanning forward the all see a darkness creep ion the lights, until a large portion of the brain was dark, this was when the video stop scanning forward.

Glenn says aloud, having partly recovered from the hangover, "What is that?"

Jenner then says, "It invades the brain like meningitis, the brain haemorrhages, and organs start to fails and then final the brain shuts down and then death. Everything your were or ever will be, gone."

Sophia then looks up at her mother and says, breaking the silence which again fell on the room, "Is that what happened to Jim?"

Carol just replies, "Yes, that's what happened to Jim sweetie."

Andrea then start to cry and Jenner looks at her concerned until Lori says, "She lost some 2 days ago, her sister.

"I lost somebody too, I know how devastating it is." Jenner says as he walks up to Andrea.

Jenner then walks away from the blond and shouts out, "Scan to the second event."

The video then skips again and Jenner says, "The... resurrection times vary from person to person, we have reports of it happening in as little as three minutes, the longest was eight hours, but for TS-19 it took two hours, one minute and seven seconds."

The video then stops scanning forward and everyone sees red lights starting to flash in the brain, slowly getting quicker and quicker, but till know where near as fast at the bright lights from before.

Lori then says, "It restarts the brain?"

Jenner then says, "No just the brain stem, basically it gets them up and moving."

Rick then says, causing Rey to roll her eyes at her brother, "But their not alive?"

Jenner then says "You tell me?"

Rick looks at the man next to him before he turns to the screen and says, "Its not like before, most of the brain is dark."

Rey then says before Jenner could, "Dark, lifeless, Dead."

Jenner then says "She's right the parts that make us human, that doesn't come back the you doesn't come back. It's just a shell driving by instincts."

A flashes then appears on screen, and it rips through the brain, Carol the says, "God, what was that?"

Andrea then says, "Bullet, he shot the patient in the head"

Rey then says, "Yeah that was a .45 cal and point black range."

Jenner does response to the group, he just says "VI power down the screen and stations."

"Powering down main screen and work stations," VI voiced echoed.

Rey just shakes her head at the Doctor dodging the questions being thrown at him. She then turns to walk out of the door, sick of having to listen to the Doctor answer question with other questions. Just as she was about to exit the room she hears Andrea walk up to Jenner and accuse him of knowing nothing.

Jenner sighs before he turns to the blonde and says, " It could be microbial, viral, fungal, parricidal."

Jacqui then speaks, "Or the wrath of God."

Jenner sighs and says "That too."

"Somebody must know something, about what has gone on, someone, somewhere. There are other right, other facilitates right?" Andrea says.

Jenner then says " There may be other out there, other like me."

The siblings then says at the same time, "Ya mean ya don't know!"

Both siblings look to each other before Rey carries on, while stalking up to Jenner, "How can ya not know? There are military orders and plans for situations like this. So why do you not know if any more facilities are up and running."

"Everything went down, communications, directives all of it. I've been on my own in the dark for almost a month."

Andrea then says, "So your saying there is nothing left, at all, anywhere. That's what your saying right?"

Jenner just looks away from everyone and is silent as they all slowly start to realise that there was no help for them.

"Jesus," was muttered by Jacqui, Andrea, Carol and Lori.

Daryl then starts to walk away form the group, while rubbing his face saying, before he leans on a powered down work station,"Man, I'm a gettin' shitface drunk again."

Dale then steps forward and says, "Doctor Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask you this now, but what's with that clock, it's counting down. So what happens at zero?"

Jenner stutters, "The basement generators run out of fuel."

When Rey hears this she slowly turns to face Jenner as he starts to walk towards her. Her mind is going a mile a minute as she is trying to remember something important.

Rick then shouts, "Then what happens?"

But when he gets no reply he shouts, "VI what happens when the generator runs out?"

VI voices rings out as Jenner is getting closer to Rey, how was still stood in the door way, " When the power runs out, facility wide decontamination will occur."

Jenner was just passing Rey when she suddenly remembers and she lashes out, slamming the Doctor into the wall of the room screaming out, "Ya son a bitch!"

This cause the me of the group to run over and grab her and pull her off of the Doctor, while she is still kicking and screaming.

Rey then gets free and snarls out to the Doctor, "Ya best pray I'm wrong causes if not..."

She leaves the treat hanging as she runs out of the room and down the hallway, Rick, T-Dog, Shane and Glenn following her, a she runs to the basement to see if see was right or not.

Disclaimer/Author's Note:

This is my 1st TWD fanfic and I'm sorry if I get the accents wrong but I'm trying to write how they would speak, also sorry if the translations are wrong as well.

I don't own the Walking Dead or any characters but Rey Grimes and any fillers that are going to be put in, also any other new characters.

Please no flames and I will try to update regularly.

Please PM me with any tips you have on making the store better.

Sorry about the mistakes but I will be editing the story once I have fished season 1.

Hope you guys like chapter 16.


End file.
